Twilight's Last Breath
by KaayootieKatai
Summary: When Kagome returns home when high school is over, things seemed to change and she wants to get it all together before returning home. But when something terrible happens to Kagome, can she hide it from Inuyasha? What will Inuyasha do when he finds out?
1. Gloomy but Sunny

**Chapter 1: Gloomy but Sunny**

It was a gloomy day of June and Kagome prepared some hot tea in Kaede's hut as everyone sat around the fire pit. It was unusual for a cold gloomy day in the summer time, especially the hottest month of the year. Kagome poured cups of tea for everyone. Miroku was sipping his tea slowly inhaling the steam from the hot liquid in his palm. Sango, the woman sat her tea down beside her to let it cool down as she brushed the soft fur from the feline Kirara. Shippo laid on the hard floor resting for a long day that would never be exciting in any way, so Kagome put his cup aside. Inuyasha gulped down the hot tea as if it wasn't even hot, his taste buds had no effect on the heat. Kagome and Kaede were sipping their tea slowly as if there were no hurry, and that's just how it was.

"Dammit all! You guys are nothing but slackers. We could be out searching for the jewels. It ain't that cold!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood up. The silence drove him crazy when it came to his friends.

Kagome set her tea down beside her. "Oh Inuyasha don't be so grumpy. It will probable clear up tomorrow," she made her statement and became silent again.

"Yes Inuyasha, listen to Lady Kagome, You do have to habit to be grumpy when it's gloomy out," Miroku added after Kagome ended.

Sango picked up her tea and took a sip. "Miroku does have a point, Inuyasha," She said back.

"Oh shut the hell up," The hanyou grunted and plopped back on the floor.

Kagome sat up when she finished her tea. She slipped on her brown school shoes and rested her yellow backpack on her shoulders. Inuyasha looked up at her in curiosity and said, "and where do you think your going?" he asked annoyingly.

She tuned around to look at the silver haired hanyou." I'm going home for a while. I have things to do and I'll be back tomorrow, I promise," she answered his question and waited for him to yell at her.

"Fine, do whatever you want," he groaned and laid down on his side to face the all.

Kagome smiled and headed out the door to leave to her own time. The time where she grew up to, the time she was familiar to since she was just an infant.

Sango and Miroku both turned their head to stair at him in amazement. "Wow Inuyasha, you let her go off easy," Miroku said it before Sango could.

"Yeah well, it's not like we're going anywhere anyhow," he snorted and began to tap his claws against the hard floor.

Sango leaned over and whispered in Miroku's ear, "I guess with Kagome here it wasn't so gloomy, well it looks like it if you look at him," She nodded her head towards Inuyasha with his ears down like and angry cat. Sango and Miroku chuckled at the thought that Kagome was his sunshine.

**To be continued…**


	2. Back at home

**Chapter 2: Back at Home**

Kagome walked up the earth's floor and into the passage of the forest. She loved the smell of the freshly poured rain in mother natures making. She noticed that there was a clearing in the sky and the sun peeked out of the dark clouds to warm the earth with its embrace of sunshine. She walked further until she reached the old bone eaters well; the well that can travel to one era to another. Amazing how an ordinary looking well can do something so powerful. At least Kagome thought it was amazing the way it brought her to a whole new world! But that was her opinion. Here, it isn't that new to the people or the demons, they're used to that kind of magic. The young miko jumped into the hole of the well gracefully as she drifted off in time. It was like space when she flew in there; there was no solid ground but a purple sky of light. Seconds after she reached the bottom of the other side of the well and took a second to regain her balance. She pulled herself and her backpack out of the well and smiled from her successful travel. She brushed the dirt off her uniform to look presentable for her family and opened up the sliding doors of wood. Silence. No one was out but Buyo, her over weight cat that was chasing some summer moths that were flying around.

Kagome walked to the back door of her house and took of her shoes before entering. "I'm home!" she called out hoping to get an answer. "Mom, Gramps, Sota?" She called her families names.

"Hello dear, your back so soon," Kagome's mother walked into her sight from out of the kitchen. "How was your trip? Have you had any encounters lately?" Her mother was a curious woman, but she was never too curious to the point she was nosey.

Kagome plopped her backpack on the ground and came into the kitchen with her mother as she made lunch. "Well it's been so rainy and impossible to travel since the gloomy days make Inuyasha light headed, but we had a couple nothing too dangerous." She informed her mother with the latest "gossip" of her teenage days.

"That's nice, honey. Sota had soccer practice and grandpa went with him. Is there anything you want?" She said as she put away some dishes and turned to smile at her.

Kagome took a moment to think and ran her fingers through her jet black hair. "A bath would be nice, mama," she smiled back at her mother in respect. She loved her mother very much and when her father died, she became closer to her than ever.

Her mother walked out of the kitchen and up the stair to prepare her bath. Kagome went in the family room to get the phone to call one of her friends for an update o their summer. Kagome was lucky she passed high school, thanks to her wonderful principle that understood a "sick" child and took all the absences and threw them aside. It was a good thing Kagome took time off of the feudal area and spent time for her final exams to graduate, all that studying really paid off.

She picked up the phone and called Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi to see how they were doing and to set a girls day out. First one to pick up the phone was Eri.

"Hello? Eri speaking," the young girls' voice spoke into the phone.

"Hi Eri, its Kagome, how are you? I uh, just got out of the hospital a couple days ago and I wanted to see what was up," Kagome's voice traveled back to Eri's and right away Eri gasped in excitement.

"Oh Kagome! It's nice hearing from you. What did you have?"

"Uh, it was… the measles. Yeah, pretty bad, I had to stay in there for a couple of day and I'm better now. Anyways, did you want to do something tomorrow after noon with Yuka and Ayumi?" she sat down on the wooden chair beside her.

"Oh that'd be great! I'll cal them right now. And then we will meet at WcDonalds** (wasn't it with a W?) **at noon," She told her and coughed. "Well I'll talk to you later, buh-bye." She hung up and she heard the dial tone and hug up.

"Kagome your bath is ready! Hurry before it gets cold!" Her mother shouted from the top of the stairs.

Kagome stood up and walked to the stairs to see her mother carrying a load of laundry down to be washed. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She stripped clothes off to the point where she was naked. She stepped into the hot water, sat down and exhaled a sigh of exhaustion.

After she washed her hair and her body she drained the water and dried her hair. When she blow dried her hair and then put her pajamas on and decided to see if Sota and Gramps was home She walk down the stairs to find Sota in the family room playing a video game.

"Sota don't you have better things to do than play those games?" She stood behind him and asked.

Sota put down the controller and turned his head around. "Sister, you're home! Is Inuyasha here too?" he asked excitingly then stood up to hug her.

She hugged him back and in reply she said, "No, he isn't but if you see Gramps tell him I'm home," she yawned. "I'm going to head off to bed, I'm pooped." With an exhausting tome she let go over her brother and headed off.

"Alright, see you tomorrow, sis," the boy said to her before she went upstairs.

Kagome got to the top of the stairs and went to her room. She laid on her bed and began to drift off to sleep.

To Be Continued…

**Authors note: I'm sorry that the first chapter was short. I was at school doing it when I had to stay after school. I was bored and I wanted to write a story. Anyways, my chapters are going to be a lot longer than the first chapter. I'm going to have short-medium chapters but I will have lots of chapters before this story is complete. I hope you like this chapter and I hope you continue to read this story. I have a tight schedule with school and friends so I'll try and update as soon as possible. **

**-Katai**


	3. Choice of Freedom

**Chapter 3: Choice of Freedom**

"Inuyasha aren't you going to eat breakfast with us?" Shippo yelled up at the hanyou that lied on a branch of a tree. "If you don't come down I'll just have your food!" He called up at him smirking.

'_I wonder what she's doing right now. Maybe I should go check up on her today. After all, she said she'd be back today. That stupid girl. We have shards to be looking for but she had to go back to her stupid area.'_ Inuyasha thought while he ignored Shippo's threat. His ear twitched and turned over on his back to look up at the sunrise in front of him.

"Fine hen, I'll eat it!" He hollered back up and ran in Kaede's hut. He took his stew and gobbled it down like a starving child.

Sango looked at the small kitsune as he ate Inuyasha's food. "Shippo, why are you eating Inuyasha's food? You know he'll.." She was cut off by the small child.

"I asked Inuyasha but he just ignored me, so I told him I'll just eat it," he snickered and continued to shove it all down.

'_Inuyasha's been acting strange lately. I think it's because Kagome is gone and he didn't fight to keep her here.' _She giggled at the thought of a dog waiting for its master to return home.

Kagome awoke from the sun coming trough her pink curtains that hung above her window. The smell of mama's home cooked omelets was something she didn't get to smell in a long time. She sat there in her bed staring at her ceiling, smelling the omelets and thinking about her dream.

Her dream was different from her other ones. A nightmare you might call it. There was a man with dark hair that rested on his shoulders. He was tall and muscular. The only thing strange was that he had no face. His face was pitch back and she was unable to see the details, just a pool of emptiness. This man had rope, the kind of rope that was prickly and it cut easily. He also had a pocket knife, she didn't know what it was for but he had one. A sharp long pocket knife, her father used to have a pocket knife, but nothing as long as that.

She finally got up and changed into a yellow sun dress that her mother bought her last year but it was too big. Now it fits perfectly. She brushed her teeth and brushed her hair. She didn't bother taking off her socks until she was ready to leave but right now, all she wanted was some of her mother's omelets.

She walked down the stairs and once again, Sota was on his game. _'Boys'_ Kagome said to herself in her head. She walked into the kitchen but something or should I say someone stopped her from going any farther. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" She asked. She didn't really want him to come for her since she was just starting to get things together but she had no choice.

"What do you mean? You said you were coming back today but you didn't come so I came to get you!" He said to her after taking the whole omelet into his mouth.

"Well I wanna stay longer, I just got home and I'm going out with some friends tonight."

"Dammit Kagome, the only reason I let you go yesterday is because there was nothing to do, and now that there is we have to go look for the shards!"

"God Inuyasha, I can't do one thing without your permission!"

"Damn right!" Inuyasha snorted and stood up to argue with her some more.

"You're such a pig! I'm going to go with my friends whether you like it or not. And you're going to go back to the feudal era with out me, and I'll be back tomorrow night! And I'm going with or without your permission!" Kagome began to yell at him with extreme temper.

Inuyasha grabbed her arm and tugged her to leave the room, "Your coming back with me whether you like it or not!" He yelled back.

"Inuyasha SIT!" She yelled back making him fall strait to the ground with out any mercy.

Right then Sota peeked over from the corner. "Inuyasha you should really listen to her, she can be scary at times." He said and laughed and the hanyou n the floor.

Kagome's mom also gave a little giggle at the event. "Now you two, you better not put a whole in my floor like what happened last time." She told them then left the room.

"Now I assure you will be letting me go, now I want you out of my house and back where you belong!" one hand rested on her hip the other pointing to the back door where the well was.

"Ugh…." He lay unconscious on the floor.

"Here," she helped him get up and walked him toward the door.

"Fine, if you don't return tomorrow night, I'm coming for you," he spoke then ran towards the well.

Kagome smiled in her victory and she was ready to go. She took off her white socks and put on her black sandals and grabbed her purse that only held her wallet. Next she shut the front door and went off.

To Be Continued…

**Authors Note: This is the last chapter I'm putting up until I at least get 3 comments (from different people of course) and I will put up another chapter. I'm too last to read over so if there is any mistake try and figure it out on your own xD. I hope you like it. Enjoy 3**

**-Katai**


	4. Cheers to All

**Chapter 4: Cheers to All**

Walking down town of the busy streets in Tokyo, Kagome walked farther and farther into the large city. WcDonalds wasn't too far from where she was now but guessing by the crowd of people in sidewalks and streets, it was going to take a while to get to the restaurant.

She passed five blocks in 20 minuets and 3 more to go to get there. "Man, it's taking forever to get there, why the hell do I choose a Saturday to go out?" She asked herself out loud.

She got there in five minuets and Yuk, Eri and Ayumi were sitting in a booth at the window. She rushed in a sat down with them. "Aw man, sorry guys the traffic was horrible! The streets were swamped thousands of people." She said dramatically and then looked at the line. "And I see it's in here as well."

"Kagome don't you think your over reacting?" Yuka was the first to say something.

Kagome looked at her but before she could reply Ayumi opened her mouth, "Glad you can make it Kagome! It's nice to see you again." She told her.

"Yeah, same with you guys. So what do you guys want to do?" Kagome asked with a bit of curiosity and a bit scared of what they might say.

"Hey, we can go to that bar across the street that just opened!" Eri pointed out with excitement. "I wonder if there are any cute guys." She said with a flirtatious tone.

Yuka and Ayumi both smiled ad nodded with a reply. "Yeah that would be awesome!" Yuka said jumping up and down.

"A bar?" Kagome was wondering if they were old enough to go to a bar. "Is our age even legal?" She

"Of course, we are eight-teen now! We can do whatever we want." Eri replied to Kagome's question with a spark of excitement.

"I don't know if we should, what if someone picked us up or something?" Kagome is always the one to question on everything, especially if it's something "fun" as Yuka, Eri and Ayumi like to call it.

"Oh come on, we will be all together and we are adults now, we know what to do in this situation," Ayumi replied to Kagome's remark.

Kagome looked across the street with a little nerve coming to mind but she pushed it aside. She gave a smile to her friends and right away they knew she meant "Let's do it". Kagome's friends squealed and laughed.

The sun was setting and the villagers were finishing up their work and the children finished up their games. It was almost the time of day the families go to their huts and eat their supper. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede and Inuyasha were all in Kaede's hut preparing their supper.

"You old hag, that's not the way Kagome makes it. You're doing it all wrong," Inuyasha accused Kaede for her cooking.

"Nay Inuyasha, ye should be more respectful for ye elders. The way I make ye will eat it. I do not care if thy cooking is like Kagome's," Kaede's voice fell upon the room as everyone stayed silent.

"Inuyasha, wasn't Kagome supposed to come home today?" Miroku's voice was a little raspy from a cold he had got from yesterday.

"Stupid wench, she said she'll be home tomorrow night. She's going out with some friends…" Inuyasha got angry all the sudden with the thought of Kagome going out with her other female friends picking up some other guys.

Sango looked up and closed her eyes and imaged, "I wonder what Kagome's time would be like. Going out with other female friends and having fun. I wonder what there is to do there." Sango thought out loud.

"It ain't that great. Too many people and too many things crowded together. I feel like killing everyone there from the sight of some of the bastards there!" Inuyasha shouted. "I just wish she didn't go tonight. We have so much work to do in such little time. Naraku is probably getting stronger by the minuet while Kagome goes out and has 'fun'" Inuyasha complained when Miroku was through with his attitude he threw a stone at him that was laying on the ground.

Music was playing from the new funk that just came out not too long ago and people were dancing on the small dance floor while others were arm wrestling on the table as they were drunk. Yuka, Eri and Ayumi all had drink except Kagome. Kagome didn't want to drink she wanted to stay just the way she was, but of course her friends told her it was ok and that everyone drinks, even the most talented people do, but nothing happened to them.

Yuka ordered Kagome a plain martini and three more for herself and the other girls. The glass stood on the bar while the other girls held them. "Come on Kagome, just try it, you like it. And if you don't like it, you don't have to drink it." Eri told her as she took a sip.

Kagome took the glass and took a small sip and scrunched up her face getting ready to spit it back out. Instead she swallowed it. "You know, this isn't that bad." She took some more sips from the martini glass.

"Kampi! **(This means cheers for those who don't know)**" Ayumi held up her glass and waited for the cheers she was looking for. All three of the girls held up their glass.

Three hours later, Kagome was on the dance floor dancing with an empty martini glass. "Excuse me," she asked the bartender. "How many drinks has that girl have?" She asked in curiosity while not trying to sound like a stalker.

"I believe only three."

Yuka began to bust out in laughter. She had four drinks and she's not even buzzed and yet Kagome had three and she's already drunk like an animal!

Eri and Ayumi pulled Yuka back onto the dance floor to dance with their drunken friend. Like they say, the first time hits you hard.

To Be Continues…

**Authors Note: Ok, I'm just going to keep writing. This is addicting!!! It's like midnight and I'm tired but I can't stop! Weeee!!!**

**-Katai**


	5. Tall, Dark, Handsom Stranger

**Chapter 5: Tall, Dark, Hansom Stranger**

The night was getting late in downtown Tokyo and the girls were still having fun. It wasn't everyday that one of their friends could do something with them. To them, Kagome didn't seem sick at all, maybe it was just a come and goes kind of thing, but whatever it was they were glad she was back.

It was almost two in the morning when a man from the bar was talking to Kagome. Her friends were really excited for her since she never really had a real boyfriend, this might be the guy. Well, except of that one dangerous guy Kagome all ways talks about, but this guy was different.

Kagome was sitting down at the bar, still drunk, and eating some of the peanuts that were on the counter when the man sat next to her. "Do you know where those peanuts been?" He paused until he got her attention. "They've been in the hands of dirty people."

Kagome stopping eating the nuts, "Ew," She exclaimed with a disgusted face.

The man gave a small chuckle at her actions. "So what's your name? I'm Yoru." She held out his had for a shake.

Kagome giggled from his politeness. "I'm Ka-Kagome." Her voice kind of cracked in the middle of her sentence. She shook his hand and giggled again.

"What's so funny?" He smiled and took a drink from his beer.

"Nothing. Nothing."

"So where do you live?"

"Higarashi shrine."

"Wow, what a nice place."

"Yeah right." She snorted and took a drink of her martini. That was her fifth one now and she decided she was through.

---

"Where's Kagome?" Yuka looked around and spotted her at the bar talking to some man. "Hey, you guys, look. Kagome's talking to a really cute guy." Yuka giggled.

"Oh, he is pretty cute." Ayumi replied.

"Oh my God!" Eri yelled when she looked at her watch. "It's 2am!"

"We better get Kagome then, and get her a cab; she can't walk home in this condition." Yuka exclaimed.

The other two girls nodded.

---

"So then I was running from it and tripped and..." Kagome was cut off by Eri pulling her arm.

"Come on Kagome we have to go it's late; my mom's going to kill me when I come home."

Kagome turned back to Yoru and smiled. "Well I'll talk to you later, Bye." She said to him and then walked out. She tripped a couple times but her friends held her up sturdy.

"Hmm…" He watched her leave the building. _'I just might have a plan for that girl. Maybe I'll pay her a visit tonight.' _Yoru thought to him self before he paid the bar tender and left the building.

To Be Continued…

**Authors Note: I felt like making this chapter short. I'm not the best writer in fanfiction but I love writing so if you don't like me, I don't care Anyways I want to thank: Twilights-Thrill. I have a fan! 0 Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**-Katai**


	6. There Was No Help

**Chapter 6: There Was No Help**

**Attention: This chapter contains graphic scenes. If you are thirteen and younger, please do not read this chapter. Thank you.**

The streets weren't as crowded as earlier but there wee some cars, mostly cabs including the one Kagome was riding in. She was still a little buzzed but not that bad. She was a little dizzy but nothing serious. She passed a couple cop cars, that God she didn't walk. _'I guess I would have to thank Eri for getting me this cab.'_ She thought as she looked out of the window and looked at the cops arresting a drunk driver.

The cab stopped the car right below the large stairway that led to the Higarashi shrine. "Thank you." Kagome gave a 1000 yen to the driver. It was late and Kagome was tired. She walked up the stairway, barely making it up.

She opened the back door silently. She never used the front door for some reason, maybe because she didn't want to be noticed when she got home. She tiptoed into the kitchen to get a glass of water to wash down the alcohol. She noticed there was a note on the fridge. She picked it up and read it to herself:

"_Kagome,_

_All of us will be home tomorrow night. Your brother when to spend the night over a friend's house tonight and Grandpa went to a convention in Osaka and I went with him. I'm sorry all of us are gone when you returned. We hope to see you back soon. Be careful._

_Love, Momma"_

Kagome put down the note and put the cup in the sink. At that moment she heard a door shut. "Sota?" She called out hoping it was him who was home. There was no answer. "Probably the cat." She told her self and walked up stairs.

She walked to her room and opened the door. And He was there. The man in her dream. The man at the bar. He was there in her room, but how? How did he know where she lived? She froze in door way, shocked. "Hello, Kagome." The man, Yoru, said in a dark voice. It was Kagome who told him her name. It was her who told her where she lived.

"Inu- Inuyasha," she mumbled. She then turned around furiously to run away, but the man shot up and grabbed her by the hair. She fell to the ground and he forced her to turn around.

"Why do you run?" He caressed her smooth skin on her face.

She didn't reply, only her tears replied. She was terrified. Why did she go to that bar? Why did she give him her name and where she lived? _'I'm so stupid!' _Kagome shouted in her mind. She closed her eyes in disappointment.

He was on top of her at that moment, and he gave her a masochistic kiss, and pushed his thumbs into her arms to hold her down.

She opened her eyes and squirmed to get away. His lips detached from hers and she screamed, "HELP!!" But she quickly stopped after the man slapped her in the face.

"Shut up, bitch." He picked her up and threw her on Kagome's bed. The man picked up the sharp rope and rapped it around her wrists to keep her from escaping. He turned her around to face him and right then she kicked in the crotch. He yelled in pain and instead of controlling his temper and slapping her, he started to punch and knocking the breath out of her.

She cried from the pain. The horror was unbelievable to her and the pain was unbearable. "Please… stop." She moaned in the pain.

Yoru chuckled in his victory of catching the beauty the met earlier. He took another piece of rope and tied her ankles together. He rubbed the rope against her skin making it bleed.

'_Inuyasha… I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I'm sorry I listened to Yuka, Eri and Ayumi. I just wish this didn't happen…' _Kagome envisioned Inuyasha and said her apologies as if it was her last night. _'I love you!' _She screamed in her mind. She didn't want to die this way. She only wanted to see Inuyasha, not the man in front of her that was lifting up her dress. She struggled but it only caused more pain in her wrists and ankles. "HELP!!" She yelled hoping someone would hear her cries, but it only left her for more pain. The man pushed down on her thighs making round purple bruises where he pressed down on.

The one thing she was worried about at this moment was loosing her virginity to a man she never loved. And for Inuyasha finding the bruises on her and she had to explain. Being killed by this strange man was her worst fear. But the only thing she kept on thinking about was Inuyasha.

And then, everything was in slow motion, time was not fast moving, it was frozen in this horrible event. Her eyes remained staring at the man as her body was trembling with her sobs of remorse. Her once beautiful eyes were destroyed from her swollen tears that fell. Her loving heart now has a scar that will never be removed. All because he thrust himself on her, deep down where only the one she loved could touch. She was broken, lost and betrayed. Betrayed from believing only the one she loved can touch there, but she was wrong.

He pushed down harder until her cries became louder and louder. He pulled himself off of her and smiled for his jackpot on his successful accomplishment. "You're better than I expected." He squeezed her cheeks and gave her another kiss. His breath smelt like cheep beer and cigarettes, it was disgusting the way her stuck is tongue down her throat.

He turned her around so her face was on her sheets of the bed. She heard him shuffle in his pocket of his pants that were on the ground and she knew the sound of what he opened up. The pocket knife. He cut the dress straps and pulled it down to her waist. He rubbed her bare back that was so smooth and so soft then took the knife and cut her back leaving cuts of blood dripping off her back and onto the bed. She cried when she felt the sharp pain slicing her back and the feeling of blood running down. It wasn't deep cuts but enough to let it bleed.

The sun was staring to rise and the man stopped in his tacks to put his pants back on. Kagome sobbed into sheets making it soaked from her salty tears. The blood loss was making her weak and light headed so she couldn't move or else she would black out. But the man, Yoru, leaned down and gave her a kiss on her salty cheek. "I will not kill you since you gave me such pleasure." He cut the ropes and she could hear his foot steps walk out of the room and the door shut. She didn't bother moving, she was too tired to move, her energy was drained, she just laid there and blacked out.

To Be Continued…

**Authors Note: Well I hope you like it. I hope I wasn't too harsh with it all, I probably was but whatever, things will get better, trust me. anyways, sorry I was so graphic but I couldn't help it.**

**-Katai**


	7. Keeping a Secret

**Chapter 7: Keeping a Secret **

It was raining again that day. The dark clouds hug over Tokyo and the people scattered in the streets with umbrellas. It was silent at the Higarashi shrine. There was no noise, and no one was there but, Kagome.

The young girl opened her swollen eyes; it was hard to get up from the bruises on her arms and legs, cut's on her wrists and ankles, and cut's on her back. She pushed herself off the bed carefully. It wasn't that hard to stand up, her ankles only hurt when she rubbed them against each other. It was four in the afternoon and she guessed Inuyasha would come to get her at six if she wasn't in the feudal era by then. "Inuyasha!" She just thought of him. "I can't let him see me like this." She exclaimed and walked to the bathroom.

No one was home yet because there was no smell of fresh made food in the kitchen or the sound of a video game down stairs. "Oh my God! I look a mess." She looked at herself in the mirror. She was still wearing her broken dress that was cut from the straps so it hung on her waist. She stripped off the dress and started the bath. While the bath tub as runny she searched for her injuries on her body. She looked at her back in her mirror, they were initials: Y.A.H. It stung whenever she touched her back and the water from the bathtub stung it even more. _'I wonder if I should tell Inuyasha… I think I shouldn't, I don't want him to get worked you and go kill the guy…Though it would be good if he did but, that's against the law… But I'm sure he doesn't care whether it is or isn't… I'm just going to hide it from him. I think that would be the best thing to do even though he did hurt me and… raped me.' _She thought to her self and a few tears fell and joined with the water below.

She got out of the shower and dried off carefully. It was cold, cold enough to get you a cold. A cold was the last thing she needed. She blow dried her hair and put on some sweats and a sweater to cover up the cuts and bruises. There were still some bruises on her face and thought she should cover them up with her mothers face make-up. After putting it on, it made her feel uncomfortable and took it off. If anyone asks she would just say she ran into a tree or a pole.

So are she looked like nothing happened, except for the face. She was ready to go but her backpack was too heavy so she just waited for Inuyasha to get her.

She walked downstairs and the pain in her legs was starting to get to her but she pushed it aside. The physical pain didn't hurt as much as her emotional pain. She sat on the couch in the family room staring out the window trying to forget last night… but she could never forget the man, the pain, her cries, and most of all, how he took her virginity.

---

Inuyasha jumped into the well that brought him to the other world that belonged to Kagome. On the other side he opened the heavy wooded door and out into the rain.

"Kagome?" He walked through the back door and into the empty kitchen.

It startled Kagome at first but she got up and walked into the kitchen. "Hi." She said with out any enthusiasm as she used to.

"I'm guessing your mom ain't home," he paused to look at her. "What's wrong, you seem different."

Kagome turned her head away and walked to her backpack. "Nothing, just a little cold," she lied. "Can you get my backpack, it's too heavy."

"Yeah, sure. By the way what happened to you face, you have a couple bruises." He picked up her back pack and opened the door.

"I ran into a tree yesterday."

"You're hopeless."

As they walked out the back door and the shrine in front of them, Kagome noticed something was wrong. She turned her head and saw Yoru sitting by the sacred tree, she froze.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha knew something was wrong by the look on Kagome's face.

She shot up at Inuyasha. "Nothing," She started walking again. "Let's go." She gave a small smile. She was happy though. She was very thankful that she was alive to see Inuyasha again. Very thankful.

They got into the shrine and she shut the door. Inuyasha helped her up and grabbed her arm; she bit her lip from the pain in her arm and didn't pay attention to it. They jumped into the well in silence. When they got to the other side Inuyasha helped her up again by the waist, she held that back too. When they arrived at the top Miroku, Sango and Shippo were all waiting for their return. "Kagome!" Shippo jumped up on her to give her a nice hug. It didn't hurt that much considering he was so small and light.

"Hi Shippo, it's nice to see you. All of you." She smiled again.

"Ok enough with this. We are two days behind from finding Naraku, so let's get on the move." Inuyasha set Kagome's backpack down and started walking towards the west road.

Kagome frowned at the fact she had to carry her back pack, but she didn't want to make it obvious that she was hurt.

They walked about a mile on the road and Kagome was behind the group walking slow from the weight that was pushing on her back and the fact she had to walk with her ankles sore. Inuyasha started to get irritated from the fact that Kagome was slowing the group down. "Can you walk any faster Kagome? You're slowing us down!" Inuyasha called from above.

"It's the backpack not me!" She yelled back.

"Then why did you have to put so much crap in there."

"There isn't that much."

"Then why is it heavy?"

"It just is ok!"

"Fine then I'll carry you." Inuyasha walked towards her to pick her up.

"I-uh, I'm fine." Kagome stopped him before he can do anything. She knew it was going to hurt when she was on his back, her legs were the second worst from it all, her back was the first.

"Fine then stop complaining and hurry up." He turned around and continued to walk.

"Hey, I'm hungry, can we stop for camp?" Kagome smiled in embarrassment. "I haven't eaten all day and I'm starved."

"Dammit Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

It was getting dark when everyone finished their ramen. Kagome knew it wasn't going to be easy doing everything on her own when she was so badly hurt; she needed to tell someone, but not Inuyasha. "Sango, do you want to take a bath? There's a hot spring over there." She pointed to the direction.

"Yeah sure."

They both walked into the forest when Kagome stopped, but no hot spring. Kagome was in front of Sango but didn't face her. "What are you doing, Kagome?" Sango asked. "You know you've been acting weird lately, did something happen between you and Inuyasha?"

"Oh Sango!" Kagome turned around and cried franticly and ran into her for a comforting embrace. "I- I can't hold it in any longer."

"Kagome slow down, what happened? Please tell me."

Kagome stood up and face her. Her eyes were swollen again from crying. "You mustn't tell Inuyasha or anyone, please Sango."

"Alright I won't." Sango became serious.

Kagome turned around and unzipped her sweater and pulled it down to show her the cuts on her back.

"Oh my God, Kagome! Who did this?"

Kagome turned around to face her. "I- I was," She paused to catch her breath under her sobs. "I was raped… Last night. And he did more to me than my back. My arms and legs as well…"

Sango fell silent and looked into Kagome's eyes, she wasn't lying, it was written all over.

"I can't tell Inuyasha, I don't know what he'll say…" She was cut off.

"You have to tell him sooner or later."

"I know just not now. When the time comes I will."

Sango reached over to hug Kagome gently on the cold earth's floor. "I'm so sorry that had to happen to you Kagome. I'm so sorry. I'll do as much as I can, I won't let anything happen to you." Sango's loving words gave Kagome the weight off her shoulders making her feel more comforting.

"We- we should get back to camp." Kagome wiped her eyes with her hand and got up.

"Yes we should."

They walked back to camp in silence. Kagome didn't say a word but to set up her sleeping bag. She tucked herself in with out hurting her back, but her rock ground hit her cuts.

To Be Continued…

**Authors Note: Geez, I can't wait till I get further into this. I'm so excited! 0 There gonna be lots and lots of fluff!! Yay! I hope you like it. Leave me comments. I'm going to bed.**

**-Katai**


	8. He Found Out

**Chapter 8: He Found Out**

Her face glowed from the bright moon that hung above them and he listens to her breath. She was so beautiful the way she slept. Like she was dreaming of some thing wonderful, something amazing that gave her a happing feeling that made her smile once in a while. But tonight, she cried in her sleep and she chanted "no" over and over again. Inuyasha sat there, every night since she graduated high school and she spent more time with him, and watched her sleep. And something was wrong. He looked at the bruises that stained her cheeks, the bruises didn't look like a tree would have made them, it looked man made.

'_I wish I can tell her how I feel. I love her in every way I can. The way I look at her makes my hear jump, I never felt it by anyone or anything before. And that feeling feels great! But if I tell her how I feel she might think I'm some king or weirdo.' _Inuyasha reached over to her and wiped a tear off of her smooth skin.

"No!" Kagome's eyes shot open terrified and then in relief she saw Inuyasha by her side. She had that same dream again, with the man that came for her, and when she woke up and saw Inuyasha she was so grateful that it was only a dream, but the other night was not.

Inuyasha flinched at the fact Kagome caught him looking at her but he looked at her face and she looked relieved. "Uh... You alright Kagome?" _'I don't know if I can take this feeling I have for her and hide it once more.' _Inuyasha told himself.

Kagome sat up carefully that the cuts wouldn't open up and bleed again. "Ye-yeah, just a bad dream."

Inuyasha nodded to her reply. "Hey can I talk to you for a second, away from the camp?" He asked her and blushed slightly.

She nodded and pulled the top of her sleeping bag off of her and Inuyasha gave her a hand.

They walked a little away from camp and there was a log that laid right there from the clearing of the forest. Kagome sat down and Inuyasha joined her as they looked up at the starry sky. Kagome was the only on looking up but Inuyasha just stared into her dark eyes.

"Uh... Listen Kagome, I don't know how to say this without sounding like a complete idiot but…" She stopped his sentence when she looked at him. _'Oh what the hell.'_ He pulled her into a tight embrace. "I love you." As his pressure of his embrace tightly wrapped around her as his hands pressed down on her swollen cuts, she gave a loud gasp of pain and right away Inuyasha let go. Small tears came out of her eyes but she tried to hold back the tears. "What happened? Are you hurt?" He was terrified that he might have hurt her.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "I- I Love you too." He voice was raspy from the pain but she wasn't afraid to say it. Then she wiped the tears away so he wouldn't suspect anything and replied, "I'm fine, really." She smiled to try to hide the anguish in her eyes and she looked away from him.

He raised her chin to have her look at him and their eyes met. Her eyes gazed upon his and they couldn't turn away. Their heads drew closer together until their lips touched. Her lips were so soft and so warm and his lips were so cold and his fangs touched hers. He put on hand on her back to press her closer but it led her to cry out.

He took his hands off of her and stood up. "Kagome I know something is wrong I can..." He was cut off from the smell of blood. Kagome's blood.

'_Great, it's bleeding again.'_ Kagome cursed herself for letting this happen. As the blood soaked through her shirt in the back Inuyasha grew more curious.

"Kagome, you're bleeding…" He sat back next to her.

Kagome started to sob before she told him, "Inuyasha, I'm so, so sorry…"

"Sorry for what?" His voice became a little stern.

"I have cut's on my back…" She broke the news to him.

"From what?"

She looked at him with rivers of tears flowing down her cheek. "Last night, when I got home with my friends, no one was home, and, and…"

"And?" He became angry. "Spit it out!"

Kagome looked away from him and down at the ground. "I was… raped." She finally got it out. Inuyasha became very silent and she turned to look back at him. "I couldn't stop him, he was strong and he had a knife. He cut his initials on my back and he had this rope, sharp rope and he tied it to my wrist and ankles," she talked fast, blurting out the truth and not wanting to hide it any longer. She then showed him the evidence from the rope. "I tried to get away, I really did, but he beat me and I couldn't move, then he…"

"That son of a bitch!" Inuyasha growled furiously.

Kagome cried into Inuyasha's kimono making it wet from the tears. Inuyasha put his hand on her head. "Let me see it." She pushed herself off and turned around; her back was stained from her blood. She unzipped her sweating and pulled it down just as she did for Sango, and her back was bare. The initials Y.A.H. was carved in big letters down her back as blood dripped down. "That bastard."

She turned around to face him with her upper body bare but her sweater was covering her breasts. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I'm sorry that he…" She was cut off.

"Don't say sorry. It was my fault for not being there. It was my fault for letting you go." He caressed her face gently when he noticed the rope cuts on her wrists and the bruises on her arms. "Tomorrow we will go back to Kaede's and you will recover. I don't care if Naraku gets away, you need to recover."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Kagome, why would I be mad at you when that bastard did it to you? He hurt you, raped you and made you bleed, I could never be mad at you for that!" He growled.

"I don't know, I just feel so guilty. I was supposed to…" She blushed. "I was supposed to do it with you…" She felt a bit embarrassed when those words slipped out of her mouth.

Inuyasha's face became cherry red at the moment and the leaned in to get hr a kiss. "And that's way I won't go easy on him."

"Inuyasha, you can't kill him, you'll be arrested in that time."

"Arrested?"

"It's where you get taken to a place where there is a small room with three to people in them and you don't get out for a long time."

"Well good thing I live in this time." A dangerous smile appeared on his face.

Kagome didn't like the idea but that was Inuyasha for you. She yawned and put her head against his chest. You must be tired." He gently lifted her up and sat on the ground with his back against the log and he placed Kagome in his lap. He top was still off but still covered by her sweater as she lays in his lap with his arms wrapped around her to keep her warm. Her blood from her back stopped bleeding after some soaked in Inuyasha's kimono. And they slept under the night sky.

To Be Continued…

**Authors Note: I hope it wasn't too cheesy -- Well I'm tired that's all for tonight. It's almost midnight. Anyways, thank you to everyone who is reading this. I really enjoy the comments. Tonight when I'll think about what to write next. Ta-Ta.**

**-Katai**


	9. Bed Rest

**Chapter 9: Bed Rest**

It was early in the morning when the sun rose, the morning dew began to show on the grass and the birds came out from hiding to spread their wings. Miroku was first to wake up that morning and he noticed someone's sleeping bag was missing the person inside it, but before he got worried he knew a certain hanyou that was missing from his tree. He then tip-toed quietly around the Sango and Shippo to get some fire wood for breakfast so they can be ahead of time and keep moving.

When he was picking up some sticks and wood around the campsite, he found the young miko and hanyou to get, sleeping and with Kagome's top off; the first thought that came into Miroku's mind was that Inuyasha finally got her.

He ran to where Sango was a nudged her on her shoulder to wake up. "Sango?" Miroku tried to wake her up.

"What is it?" She groaned.

"Inuyasha and Kagome finally did it!"

"What?!" She shot up and looked over to where Kagome slept. "That can't possible she's…" She stopped herself from saying anymore.

"Look, over there," he pointed into the direction.

Sango and Miroku both walked to where Inuyasha and Kagome both lay. Her chest was still covered as she laid on top on Inuyasha but her back was bare so all could see.

"What did he do to her?" Miroku was disgusted.

"He didn't do that to her, it was someone else, she told me last night, and I guess she told Inuyasha too," Sango grew sad.

Inuyasha's right ear twitched from hearing some voices, he had been always been a light sleeper. He opened his eyes and saw Sango and Miroku hovering over Kagome and himself. "What the hell are you looking at?" He blushed. "It's not what you think it is."

"Sure it isn't," Miroku smiled.

Sango hit him in back of the head, "Pervert."

Right then Kagome woke up and looked around. Her face turned cherry red when everyone saw that her top was off and on top of Inuyasha, even though it wasn't what they thought it was.

"Ah, good morning Lady Kagome," Miroku said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Good morning to you."

"Well I got fire wood ready so we can get breakfast started and get on the move." Miroku stated.

"We're going back to Kaede's for a while, Kagome's hurt so she needs to heal." Inuyasha cut in.

Sango looked at Kagome and gave her a sorry smile for her.

---

After they had eaten breakfast Kagome rode on Kirara so she wouldn't have to walk. She would have got on Inuyasha's back but she couldn't open her legs that well but Inuyasha carried her backpack.

Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air and growled. "What is it Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Koga," was all he said.

A whirlwind of dust came into plain sight in front of everyone. As it became closer it finally stopped right in front of them and the wolf demon, Koga, appeared out of sight. "Hello, Kagome," He walked up to her but before he can get any closer to Kagome, Inuyasha stood in front of him.

"Leave," was all the hanyou said.

"I'm not leaving until I see Kagome," Kagome growled.

"Koga, right now isn't the best time to see me, maybe some other time, okay?" Kagome said lightly.

He pushed Inuyasha out of the way to look at Kagome, "What's wrong? What did that mutt do to you?"

Before Kagome could answer Inuyasha pushed him away, "I did nothing! I can't believe you would blame me for doing something!"

"Well you're the only one she's around all the time!" The two boys growled at each other.

"Inuyasha sit boy. Koga leave! I'm not in the mood for any arguments." Kagome yelled without draining any energy.

Koga looked at Kagome then nodded. "Until next time my love!" And then the whirlwind appeared and Kagome was gone.

Inuyasha laid in a small crater underneath him and when the spell wore off her jumped back onto his feet. "What the hell was that for?!" He welled at Kagome.

"It was the only way to get him to leave."

"Feh, yeah right."

---

They finally got to Kaede's village and to her hut. Inuyasha and Miroku went to wait out side while Kagome was stripped down inside. She lied on her stomach and a cloth over her bottom while Kaede put some antidote on Kagome's cuts on her back. Kagome yelled slightly from the stinging making Inuyasha run in to see if she was all right. "Inuyasha ye must wait outside." Kaede reminded him.

"I heard Kagome yell though."

"I'm fine, it just stings." Kagome's voice was raspy.

Inuyasha walked out of the hut and started walking towards the forest. "Where are you going?" Miroku asked him.

"Going for a walk," he sounded angry.

Inuyasha walked deeper into the forest cutting down trees with his sword ferociously. Until he came upon the sacred tree, he sat down with his back against the tree and his legs and arms folded. He thought about what the mad did to Kagome and what it was probably like for her and it brought disgust to his face.

"Dammit, if only I would have been there to kill him, it's all my fault. She probably was tortured and played with all because I let her stay. If only I forced her to come back then this never would have happened." Inuyasha felt guilt amongst him.

A few hours later when the sun was setting he smelt the stew Kaede always makes and decided it was time to head back. When he came into the hut everyone was eating but Kaede, she was feeding Kagome telling her she mustn't move. Inuyasha eyes filled up with remorse.

To Be Continued…

**Authors Note: Hey, thanks guys for leaving my comments, I really feel special. Anyways, this is the last chapter till maybe later tonight, and if this chapter was boring, sorry, I just had to get that part through, but I promise you all that the next chapter will be better.**

**-Katai**


	10. Heat and Romance

**Chapter 10: Heat and Romance **

It was a three weeks when since the incident and nothing had really changed. Kagome was bed resting day after day while the others, Sango and Miroku, helped the village when they were in need. Shippo just spent the whole three weeks with a human girl, Arisa, and apparently he had the hots for her. And Inuyasha never left Kagome's side, unless Kaede had to put ointment to help heal her wounds.

When the days and weeks passed by Kagome's bruises wore away and her wounds were healing quickly. Now that those weeks came by the cuts haven't been too much of a concern for her any longer and she wanted to continue their journey and defeat Naraku.

It was very hot that morning and it left everyone dripping in sweat, but that didn't stop Inuyasha. "Come on you guys, it ain't that hot!" He complained while starting to get irritated.

Kagome got on her feet, the first time in a long time to completely stand up. She stretched her legs and arms out to kill the stiff areas. She was still sore from the bruises but it wasn't as bad.

Sango and Miroku lazily stood up as well as the heat drained out all their energy. "Inuyasha, don't be so cruel, we didn't bug you when it was raining." Miroku whined.

"Feh," Inuyasha folded his arms.

"Well I'm ready," Kagome smiled. She was wearing a blue skirt with a plain yellow tank top that Kaede helped her put on a while ago. "When are we going to get moving?"

"As soon as the lazy monk and slayer get off their asses," Inuyasha turned around to face it. She was so beautiful, even though she still looked weak; she was so perfect in every way. And with a caring tone he asked, "How are you feeling?"

Kagome blushes lightly, "I'm good."

Inuyasha then turned back to Sango and Miroku as they were getting up, "Now let's go!" He walked out the door.

When everyone came out of the hut, they said their good byes to Kaede and started to leave. "Do want me to carry you, Kagome?" The hanyou asked.

She shook her head. "No, that's ok, but I just want to stretch out my legs for a while, but thanks," she looked down at the ground with one hand wrapped around her stomach.

"Hey Inuyasha," Sango interrupted them. "I need to return back to my village to repair my weapon, it's passed due for another fix up and before we continue I need to make sure it's strong…" Sango felt a bit guilty that she didn't think of it when they were in Kaede's village for three weeks.

"Dammit Sango, get your head on right!" He sighed to cool down his temper. "Fine, just go, Miroku, Kagome and me will…" He was cut off by the monk.

"Actually Inuyasha, I was planning on going to pay a visit to master Moushi since Sango was going out."

"Fine, then me and Kagome will go."

"What about me?" The kitsune jumped onto his shoulder.

Inuyasha growled and knocked Shippo off his shoulder. "And take this kid with you!" He started walking while pulling Kagome's hand. The three of them the miko and the hanyou watched them walk off before they parted ways to go to where they needed to be. Shippo when with Miroku to make sure he wasn't off to trouble; he knew why Inuyasha didn't want him with them, and so did the rest of them.

---

"Inuyasha slow down, you're going to fast." She shouted from behind trying to keep up.

Inuyasha stopped, "Oh, sorry Kagome…"

Kagome smiled and came closer to him. "You know Inuyasha, I remember something went on that one night but I can't remember all of it."

"What night?"

"The night when you found out."

Oh yes, the kiss. The only thing that the hanyou could remember; that split second that felt him up to explode with joy. "Um... yeah." He blushed.

"Well can out remind me what happened?" Kagome knew perfectly what happened that night, but she wanted more of it. And ever since he told her that she was loved by him, she wasn't afraid to let him know what's on her mind.

He leaned down to place a small peck on he lips but their emotions couldn't control themselves and that kiss became more of a tender that God himself couldn't break apart. The sparks that flew from the heat overwhelmed them as the melt in slow motion. But then it was pulled apart when Kagome pushed away to bend over to the nearest bush, and what do you know, she throws up this mornings breakfast.

Inuyasha ran to her side and help up her hair until Kagome stopped. "Maybe we should stop for lunch and cool down for a while..." Inuyasha suggested. "You alright."

Kagome nodded in a simple reply and wrapped her arms around hr stomach. "I guess I couldn't handle that much heat…" She blushed.

The two of them ended up staying for camp there since Kagome said it was too hot and she was probably dehydrated and she needed to cool down for a bit.

They lay against a tree trunk with Kagome on his lap with his arms wrapped around her. To Inuyasha, she was his blanket and to Kagome, he was her protector. But soon after a couple minuets Kagome dozed off and Inuyasha soon did after her.

To Be Continued…

**Authors Note: I am so sorry that I didn't update last night like I said I would, I was caught up in a butt load of make up work because I've had the flue and I missed school a few days. Anyways, I wanted to get rid of Sano, Miroku and Shippo so that Inuyasha and Kagome would have their "Own time" but I think I might have them come back sometime later in the story. Um… If there are any mistakes in here I'm sorry, I'm in a rush right now and I'm lucky enough I had time to do this. God I hate Mondays… **

**-Katai**


	11. Not a Chapter

**Chapter 11: Not a Chapter**

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated lately… lets just say that there was lot' of homework involved and restriction. **

**Um… I will update as soon as possible, I'm writing this note behind my moms back (I'm not allowed to go on the computer for a week but ha!) Anyways, I don't know when I'll update but let's hope it's soon. **

**I just wanted to tell all of you I haven't forgotten about you or this story. **

**Thanks,**

**-Katai**


	12. Fire of Love

**Chapter 12: Fire of Love**

**Warning: This chapter contains some adult content. Please beware. **

The next morning wasn't that hot as before and there were clouds up in the sky. Kagome looked up at the sky looking at all the different shapes of the clouds. Inuyasha was surprisingly still asleep; and Kagome was still in his lap, tightly held down by Inuyasha's grip.

"Acho!" Kagome sneezed slightly from looking up at the sky for too long. Inuyasha immediately woke up in a jolt throwing Kagome off his lap and onto the floor.

"Ow, Inuyasha that hurt."

"Feh, then don't wake me up the next time." He lay back onto the tree.

Kagome got a sudden anger boil up on her. "Well you're the one who should be up. It's already," she looked at her watch. "Ten o'clock."

"Yeah, well I didn't get any sleep last night from you talking in your sleep." He turned to his side having his back toward Kagome.

"I was talking in my sleep? What was I saying?"

Inuyasha snorted, "How am I supposed to know. I don't listen to your every word." Inuyasha lied. He knew exactly what she said. But he didn't want to bring it up since it was about her incident and he didn't want to see her cry.

"Oh…" she was embarrassed now. What kind of dreams would she have now that she knows she talks in her sleep? What if she says something weird and Inuyasha hears her. _'great…' _she said to herself.

Inuyasha stood up and stretched. "Well, now that you woke me up, I might as well be up." He then yawned. "Now are you going to make something to eat?"

"Inuyasha, I'm not your servant you know." She told him in an irritated tone.

"Hmph, whatever, just make something."

Kagome stood onto her feet and turned around. "Inuyasha sit." She walked off and let the hanyou suffer in the crater sized hole.

---

"Stupid Inuyasha, he has to be so, UGH!!" She stopped at a near by stream that seemed like a good place to sit near by. She knelt now and looked at her reflection in the water. She knew something was different about her but she didn't know what. Was she different from the rape? Different because she knew Inuyasha loved her? She splashed the water and erased the image of her.

She cupped some water with her hands and splashed it onto her face. The cold water gave a chill that went down her back. Her stomach was a acting a little weird and she felt a little light headed and dizzy.

She stood on her feet and barely made it to a fallen tree trunk that was on the ground. She buried her head in her hands hoping that the nausea feeling would go away.

---

"Now where did she go off to dammit." Inuyasha cursed as he searched for her. He didn't want her to go off alone, especially after what happened he didn't want her to go out of his sight.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha was frustrated now.

He sniffed the air hoping to pick up her scent, but it was mixed in with some other scent and he couldn't tell where she was.

"Dammit Kagome, stop playing games!"

He kept on walking until he spotted something by the river. He walked over there to find out it was Kagome.

Kagome knew it was Inuyasha, but she didn't want to say anything because she was too scared of what would come out of her mouth.

"Why didn't you answer me? I was calling out you name, Kagome." He crossed his hands and waited for a reply.

There was nothing.

"Are you going to talk?" Inuyasha looked down and finally noticed that her head was down and into her hands.

"Hey are you alright Kagome?" Inuyasha lifted up her head to look at her. "You don't look so well."

Kagome nodded, "I think I should go back to my time for a while." She barely made those words out of her mouth.

---

Inuyasha carried her backpack as they both walk towards the well. She insisted on him staying here but he refused and that was that. It was dark by the time they got close to the well and the only light they had was the big bright moon.

"Hey Inuyasha, do I look different to you in anyway?" She wanted to know if her image in the water was the same or not.

They both stopped a few feet away from the well and Inuyasha looked carefully at her up and down. _'Hm… her face seems to be the same, maybe it's in her eyes, they seem more… brighter.' _He kept on going and looked down at her breast. _'Uh… moving on.' _ He looked at her face again. "There's something about your eyes."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, they seem brighter before." He scratched his cheek and looked away in embarrassment.

Kagome smiled and then looked at his eyes. "There is something about you too Inuyasha, I just don't know what it is yet."

"Really? Ya think so?" She looked back at Kagome.

"Yup," was all she said.

There wasn't another word spoken. They just stood there, staring at each other like they were in slow motion and everything else as going forward. All that was to be heard was the sound of their heavy breathing and faint sound of their heartbeat. Then, Inuyasha broke the trance by a passionate kiss. Her backpack dropped on the floor when they embraced each other.

There was no control over the situation; they were caught up in a moment that was stronger than any demon or God.

They gasped for air in between the fire that was made between them, and not even once did they brake off the kiss. Kagome sat down on the earths ground making Inuyasha to do the same while not breaking apart. He lifted up Kagome's dress, and over her head leaving Kagome only in her under garments. Inuyasha laid her down on the hard ground of the grass and laid on top of her.

He rolled over having Kagome on top of him, but as they did so, the kiss broke off. Kagome took off Inuyasha's kimono leaving his chest bare. Doing so, Inuyasha took off her bra, leaving her chest bare as well.

They both rolled over again with Inuyasha on top now. He moved down kissing down to her stomach, making Kagome moan slightly. But before he could get any further, Kagome pushed him off, covering her chest when she stood up. And at that moment, all she could think of was that night, where it went all the way.

Her arms embraced her chest as she looked down and began to cry. "Kagome, what's wrong, did I do something?" Inuyasha looked at her confused.

She looked up at him, water running down her cheeks. "Oh Inuyasha," She fell onto his lap, sobbing.

At that point he knew very well what she was crying about, he wrapped his arms around her as the sobs slowly faded away. She fell asleep.

"Great," Inuyasha mumbled to himself. He had to get her home, but he couldn't bring her home half naked. He gently took her off him, not wanting to wake him up, and set her on the floor. He blushed slightly from the sight at her breast and picked up her bra. "How are you supposed to put this thing on?" He quietly said. He just put in her backpack and decided to just put on her dress. He slipped on her dress back over her head and the dressing was complete.

He picked up the backpack and then Kagome and jumped into the well.

To Be Continued…

**Authors Note: Wow, I suck at sex scenes xD. Anyways, I'm sooooooo sorry to those who read my story. You see, I just got done with bronchitis and strep throat with high fevers. And I had make up work too (and I still have a lot too) so I've just been busy with all that stuff. So I apologize for everything. I'll try to update soon.**

**-Katai**


	13. Finding Out the Truth

**Chapter 13: Finding Out the Truth**

Kagome opened her eyes into a room with a ceiling. She realized she was in her room and she also noticed Inuyasha sleeping next to her. Then, out of nowhere, it happened. Kagome shot up and stepped on Inuyasha's chest, covering her mouth as she ran to the bathroom.

"The hell?" Inuyasha exclaimed after waking up to a painful morning.

Kagome leaned over the toilet bowl waiting until the sickness went away. _'Ugh… when is this gonna go away?!' _She shouted in her head. Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Kagome, you all right in there?" it was Inuyasha.

Kagome opened the door, her face was pale and there were circles underneath her eyes. "You don't look so good," Inuyasha said looking at her carefully.

"I'm fine really," she paused. "Do you know where mama is?" She said shutting the door behind her.

"I hear her down stairs; I think she's cooking that stuff you always make."

"What stuff?"

"That gross yellow stuff."

Kagome got irritated, "What are you saying, my food is gross?"

"Uh…" he looked at her expression on her face. "No, No…." He lied.

"Inuyasha sit," then she walked away and down the stair. "Mama? Mama? Are you in here?" Kagome called out.

"I'm in here Kagome," a woman's voice called out.

Kagome walked into the kitchen where her mother was washing dishes. "Mama, I need to tell you something that you need to know," Kagome stood by her side.

Her mother turned of the water and wiped her hands on a towel. "Sure thing," she smiled brightly. Both of them pulled a chair out to sit on. "Now, what is it?"

Kagome looked down at the table, not wanting to look at her mother. "About a month ago, my previous visit, when you and gramps were gone and Sota at a friend's house, I went out with my friends to a bar," she paused. "There was a guy, and he started to talk to me, I guess I slipped out where I lived and that night…" Kagome shed a few tears. "I was raped."

Kagome's mother stared at her in disbelief. "Kagome…" She didn't know what to say, it was such a shock! What was she supposed to say 'sorry you got raped'?

Kagome's mother leaned over to hug her as Kagome sobbed in her mothers shoulder. "Mama, I need you to take me somewhere…" She lifted up her head. "To the doctors…"

Kagome's mother just gave a comforting smile and said, "Alright, get dressed, I'll start the car."

---

Kagome stared out the window of her mothers blue mini van as it passed every building and every person in town.

"I hope Inuyasha doesn't try and follow me…" Kagome said with guilt.

"Don't worry honey, I told Sota to keep him busy," she said without taking her eyes of the road.

When Kagome and her mother arrived at the local doctor's office they instantly signed in ad waited to be called.

"Kagome Higarashi," the doctor in white called out. Kagome stood up and followed the doctor.

The rooms were too small for three people so Kagome and the doctor would be the only ones in there.

"Now, let's see, you're here for a pregnancy test, correct?" The doctor was flipping through the pages.

Kagome only nodded in response, she was nervous to figure out what was going on.

The doctor asked some simple questions such as "When was your last period? Have you had sexual intercourse? Did you use protection? Kagome answered all of them as if it was an easy test.

"Well shall we begin the tests?" The doctor gave a friendly smile.

---

The drive home was quiet, nothing to hear but the sound of the engine and silence. Kagome once more looked out the window, not knowing what to say to her mother.

When they arrived home, it was dark outside and you can here the sound of Sota's video games from outside. Kagome walked through the front door and both heads: Inuyasha and Sota, looked at her.

Inuyasha stood up and dropped the controller n the floor, "Inuyasha are you going to play some more wit me?" Sota whined.

"I already did. The whole day!" He watched Kagome walk into the other room not saying a word to them. Then her mother walked in.

"Is Kagome alright, she hasn't said a word all day," He asked her mother.

"She's fine, juts tired, that's all." She walked upstairs.

Kagome came into the kitchen and sat down in the chair and stared at the clock above the kitchen sink. Then Inuyasha followed right behind. "Where the hell were you? Your kid brother kept on pestering me to play his contraption with him!" He yelled.

"That's nice…" Kagome rested her chin on her hand that was held up with her elbow.

Inuyasha's eyes twitched. "Uh… are you okay?"

Kagome looked at him with tears starting to form… "I… I…"

Inuyasha sat next to her. "Is there something wrong?" He gave her a blank expression.

"Inuyasha, I went to the doctors today."

"I knew you were sick, what's wrong."

"No Inuyasha, I didn't go there because I was sick."

"Then?"

"I went for a pregnancy test…." The room fell silent. Very silent.

"And?" Inuyasha could barely make out.

"Inuyasha, I'm pregnant…" Kagome's tears began to drip down her face.

Inuyasha couldn't move, he froze in shock. _'This couldn't happen. Not to Kagome. Never.'_ "That son of a bitch." Inuyasha cursed out.

To Be Continued…

**Author's Note: Well well well, surprise surprise, anyways, yeah, sorry I haven't updated lately, I'm sooooo freaking busy. Oh and Lauren, I did this before my homework, and now it's really late xD**

**-Katai**


	14. Plans

**Chapter 14: Plans**

The room fell silent and Kagome tried to hold back her tears. The intensity was overwhelming at the moment until Inuyasha broke the silence.

"Was that that same bastard that did you that one night? Was it?" Inuyasha was in flames, Kagome never seen him so angry before.

Kagome's throat was too dry to speak, so she just nodded.

"Now he's done it, I'm going to kill him!"

"Inuyasha please don't!" Kagome grabbed his arm and started crying. "I know you want to, I want him dead as well, but you can't do these kind of things here."

Didn't say another word. He wasn't as tense as before, I guess it was because he was feeling bad now. "I gotta get some air," then he stormed off and outside.

Kagome watched him until he left then she began to cry again and her mother walked in to comfort her.

---

Inuyasha sat in a sturdy branch on top of the tallest tree near the house, the sacred tree. _'Why? Why wasn't I there to stop that low life bastard? It's my entire fault; I don't know how Kagome can possible bare with so much to handle…First she got tortured and now this. Pregnant.' _He paused and looked at his claws. _'I don't care what Kagome says, I'll kill the guy!' _He began to growl.

"Inuyasha?" A voice from below called out. Inuyasha looked below him and noticed it was Kagome. He jumped of the branch and the just stood there looking at each other, not saying a word, 2 feet away from another. Then Inuyasha brought her into a deep embrace.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry this had to happen to you. You can sit me how many times you want or not even talk to me, but please forgive me."

"Inuyasha why would I do that?" Kagome pulled away looking at him.

Inuyasha turned his gaze away from hers, "Because I wasn't there to help you."

"Oh Inuyasha, don't kid yourself. It wasn't anyone's fault but mine. I'm the one who told the guy where I lived," Kagome felt stupid now. That was something she learned when she was a little girl. 'Never talk to strangers and never tell them where you live.'

"You what?!" Inuyasha was angry again. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"I was… Drunk," Kagome gave an embarrassing laugh.

'_Why is she laughing at a time like this?'_ He thought. "Drunk?"

"Um yeah…" Kagome sighed and sat down and laid against the tree. "Inuyasha what are we going to do?" Kagome embraced her knees.

Inuyasha sat down next to her and stared off at nothing. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can't stay here, my friends would want to see me and I don't want them to see me like this, back in the feudal era, Sango and Miroku are not there, and we still need to find Naraku…"

"Are you out of your mind? We can't go looking for Naraku, not when you're carrying a baby."

"Then what are we going to do, Inuyasha?" Kagome was frustrated now.

"Well I wasn't supposed to tell you this but; Miroku was planning on asking Sango to be his wife, that's why they left. So they won't be back for 'awhile'."

"Really?" Kagome was surprised

"Yeah, and I guess he was taking her somewhere."

"What about Shippo though?"

"Well he is with them, but I don't know how that will work out," Inuyasha smirked.

"Oh I see," she paused. And with a sad voice she spoke again, "Inuyasha, even though I don't know who my baby's father is, would you uh… be the father?" Kagome was embarrassed now.

"Kagome," _'Oh no…'_ Kagome thought to herself thinking she was an idiot for saying that. "I uh… how?"

Kagome made a total fool out of herself, "Never mind…"

"Kagome, I know that baby is not mine. And I know you are not my make, but Kagome," He paused. "I love you, and if you love that baby, then I would do anything to make it my pup."

Kagome smiled, "Oh Inuyasha…" Kagome smiled and hugged him. "Hey, sorry about last night… I guess you can say I wasn't ready…"

"Feh, that's alright," then he kissed her. A passionate kiss that made butterflies in their stomach. But in Kagome's, it made her sick…

Kagome pulled away from him, "Maybe we should get some sleep…" Kagome announced. "I'm not feeling so well."

"Yeah, I can sorta tell," Inuyasha got up and helped her up. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise," Inuyasha helped her into the house.

---

Kagome changed into her pajama's and brushed her teeth after throwing up again. She took an Advil for a headache she had for the last couple of hours and finally decided to take get rid of it.

She walked into her room to find Inuyasha looking through a photo album he found under her bd. "What are you looking at?" Kagome asked and sat next to him looking at the pictures."

The pictures inside were baby pictures and Inuyasha was quite fond of them. "Who's baby is this?" Inuyasha asked with curiosity.

"What was me when I was a baby," Kagome giggled slightly.

Inuyasha smiled then closed the book. "You need to sleep now," he put the book away and helped her into bed.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked slightly closing her eyes.

He looked at her waiting for a response.

"I love you…" Then she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too…" She whispered and kissed the top of her forehead.

Then they both fell asleep on her bed, in each others arms.

To Be Continued…

**Author's Note: Wow that was probably really illiterate, but whatever you guys get the picture right? Well I hope so because I'm writing this at 1 in the morning and I have school like in 5 hours xD and I'm tired….The next chapter will be more literate I promise, I just wanted to get this done with.**


	15. Meeting Again

**Chapter 15: Meeting Again**

The past four months passed by quickly, leaving nothing but harsh memories. Kagome and Inuyasha had left for the feudal era, walked from town to town searched for the jewel shards with Sango and Miroku. Sango accepted Miroku's proposal, as long as she was the only woman in his life. Now that the four months had passed, Kagome was five months pregnant and was getting bigger and bigger, and Inuyasha refused for her to stay in the feudal era "Too dangerous" was meant from the half-breed.

Now for the rest of the next for months, she had to stay in her era, where it was 'a little' safer. That **guy** was still on the loose and Inuyasha was going to get him one way or another.

Anyways, it was the middle of October when both Kagome and Inuyasha were lying in the patch of grass behind the shrine, just a private spot where they would spend time alone together. It was in the after noon and the heat was cooling down. The sun was setting and outside was getting quiet.

Inuyasha was sitting against a tree with Kagome's head rested in his lap as her hands rested on her belly; Inuyasha's fingers went through Kagome's silk black hair. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked calmly?

"What?" Inuyasha opened one eyes looking down at her as he stopped his hands from moving.

"Do you want to go into the city tonight and get something to eat? I'm kind of hungry and I want something spicy," She announced while sitting up.

"Feh, I don't care."

"Okay, let me go change and get your hat," she stood up on her two feet walking toward the house as Inuyasha watched her walk off.

---

"Hmm…" Kagome went through her closet; she didn't know what to wear considering nothing fit her that well anymore. She pulled out a dress that her mother gave her for a "three month present." Kagome laughed at the thought of her mother being so excited that she would be a grandmother.

The dress was white with roses on it and it went down to her knees. She took off her maternity clothes and slipped on the dress. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Ugh… I'm so," She paused to think of a word. "Fat."

She put a pair of flat shoes and grabbed Inuyasha's hat off of her bed. When she got down stair her mom was in the living room watching the news. "Mama, I'm going out a little with Inuyasha, we are going to get something to eat, and do you want me to bring back anything for you?"

Kagome's mom looked back at her daughter, "No honey, that's alright. You two have fun."

Kagome left the house meeting Inuyasha where they last were. "Here," she handed the hat to him. "Oh! I forgot my sweater, I'll be right…" She was cut off by Inuyasha voice.

"No, stay here I'll get it," his voice was stern.

'_He seems irritated… I wonder why?'_ Kagome thought and before you knew it, Inuyasha was back.

"Here," he handed her the pink sweater that he found on her bed.

"Thanks," was all she managed to say. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to start walking and soon they began to walk.

They walked in silence, across the property and down the stairs, until Kagome broke the silence, "Inuyasha, is something bothering you? You seem irritated…"

"Oh uh… I'm just tired I guess you can say."

"Tired? Tired of what?" They were now in the city walking on the streets.

"Okay, I lied. I'm just thinking about Naraku… It's been long since we had been getting signs from him, it's like he disappeared somewhere, but the question is, where?" He looked down at her.

"Well that's nothing to be worrying about right now, let's just have a good time. When was the last time you enjoyed yourself?"

"Everyday, being with you," He smiled.

Kagome blushed. _'Now I know he is irritated. But that was sweet.'_ She thought again.

They stopped in front of a restraint; it was a Mexican restraint, a nice one with good food. "Let's try here." Kagome said as she opened the door, they both stepped inside.

And there, it hit her. Right there sitting in the booth up front. That face, it was so familiar. Tall. Dark. And hansom. He was with a woman. She knew him from somewhere, but where?

"Inuyasha let's go somewhere else," she tugged his sleeve.

"What's wrong with this place, I see nothing wrong with it."

She couldn't tell him that **he **was there. She didn't want Inuyasha to cause a scene in front of the place and get arrested. Even though she wanted that bastard dead, she didn't want Inuyasha to get taken away.

"I changed my mind, sushi sounds better," said smiling, covering her lie.

"Well too bad, we are already here and we are going to stay here," Inuyasha talked back.

She couldn't refuse. Let's just hope, Yoru, doesn't notice her. "Fine." Kagome lost the battle.

---

They sat down at a booth not too far from the booth Yoru and his "Date" were sitting at, but still close enough to make eye to eye contact.

The food came, it was like a fiesta on their table, and Inuyasha had to get everything on the menu.

Kagome only had a little of everything, though she was hungry, Yoru's face made her sick. And every time she looked up, she saw him, that face that would always haunt her. And then, while she was watching him, he looked up, and saw her. He smiled at her, in a suspicious smile. She looked back at her food not wanting to look up.

"Kagome? Are you okay? You haven't touched your food that much, are you sick?" Inuyasha asked.

Just anything, to get out of this hell hole, she would do anything, "Yeah, can we just get home? I feel sick…" Kagome got up.

"Sure."

"Okay, let me just go pay for it," she walked over to the register and waited in line while Inuyasha waited outside.

"Hello," a man's voice behind her spoke. "Kagome."

Kagome didn't say anything, she knew very well ho that man was, and she wasn't going to say a word to him.

"I know what has happened, Kagome, and I know you wont tell anyone." He spoke again.

Without turning around Kagome said, "How do you know what I will do and what I won't do?"

"Because if you do, I'd have to kill you now wouldn't I?"

Kagome didn't say a word. Her hand lifted up to her belly and placed her hand on it. Yoru stepped in front of her to the register. "I'll pay for my bill and this lady here." Yoru paid for both bills and before leaving he said another thing. "And if it's a boy, name him Ryouko (pronounced as Ri-O-Ku.)" And then he disappeared.

Kagome walked out of the restraint to find Inuyasha looking across the street at a store. "Ready to go Kagome?" Inuyasha asked taking her hand.

"Yeah…" She said poorly.

---

They got to the house around 10pm. Kagome did her nightly chores: Brushed her teeth, changed into her pajama's, put away her clothes she was wearing, and occasionally though up.

She laid on her bed, eyes open, staring at the wall, counting the lines that went across the ceiling. At that time Inuyasha walked in and shut the door. He came over and sat on the other side of her bed. "Feeling better?" He asked.

"Not really…" She shut her eyes breaking her concentration.

"Then go to sleep, if you're not feeling good then…" Kagome interrupted him finishing his sentence.

"You need sleep, and if you don't get any sleep, you're not health, and if I'm not health, then the baby isn't healthy. I know, I heard it before." Kagome closed her eyes, "I'm going to sleep right now, Inuyasha."

"Feh." He laid down closing his eyes.

To Be Continued…

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated, it seems like I always have an excuses but the previous days I've been having really really really bad days and yeah… Too long to explain. So anyways today was okay, so I decided to update, hope you like it. Until next time! **

**-Katai**


	16. A Fateful Night

**Chapter 16: A Fateful Night**

It was morning and Kagome was already awake and Inuyasha was still sleeping right beside her. Kagome couldn't sleep all last night; too much was creeping over her mind. Yoru. He was still out there, with other women. And they might go through the same stuff she went through. All this was starting to make her sick, as in the morning sickness as usual, but she tried to keep it in to no wake up her beloved hanyou beside her.

All the time he has stayed with her in her era, he has been trying his best to make sure she was alright. Bringing her stuff, doing things for her, helping her do thing; it was draining his energy, and because he isn't used to be in the habitat.

Kagome turned to her side starring at the sleeping boy. _'He looks so peaceful...' _She thought as she studied his face.

Inuyasha woke up but didn't open his eyes. He knew Kagome looking at him, but with a very confused or even a scared expression. "What are you thinking about?" he asked slightly.

"Did I wake you up? I'm sorry," was all she said.

"No you did I was awake for a while. Now tell me what you were just thinking about. I know you were thinking about something," he put his arm around her shoulder to hold her.

She snuggled her head in his chest to keep herself comforted. "It was noting, I was just thinking of how much stuff you've done for me the past couple weeks. It makes me feel guilty making you do everything for me…" Kagome told him, but that wasn't what was on her mind.

"Kagome, I do those things because I want to. You're what? Six months now? I want you to be healthy and your baby. Now don't be stupid and stop worrying." Inuyasha closed his eyes again.

Kagome couldn't stop worrying; Yoru was still on the loose.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked when there was no reply.

Kagome sat up breaking the embrace, "I'll be right back…" she got out of the bed and ran out the room.

Inuyasha got up too. He knew where she went so he wasn't that worried. He walked out of the room and towards the bathroom, "Gonna be okay?" He asked through the door.

"Yeah…" she said back to reassure him.

---

Later that day, was nothing really. The two went to Sota's soccer game. Inuyasha was basically over protected when the ball came near Kagome, but at least he didn't ruin the game; guess he was getting used to this era.

When they got home, Kagome watched some TV and talked on the phone to Ayumi, she don't mention she was pregnant… Inuyasha however was running an errand with Kagome's mother.

Now it was night, a moonless night. Which meant Inuyasha was human for tonight. The two of them were in the kitchen making something for them to eat.

"Okay, I'll be back late tonight; I left a number on the fridge of the building I'll be in. Oh, I have to drop off Sota at Satoru's house. Sota come on! I'm going to be late!" she shouted. "Oh and Grandpa is in his shrine working on something, so don't disturb in unless it is an emergency," Kagome mom walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Where is she going?" Inuyasha asked.

"Something with her lawyer or something…" Kagome looked down at the pot of where she was cooking her soup in. She turned off the stove and poured the soup into two bowls. "Here, she put a bowl in front of Inuyasha at the table.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked disgusted.

"Just eat it," Kagome told him.

"It smells weird."

"It's potato soup," She took a bite.

"Why potato?"

"Because it sounded good right now," she took another bite. "Hmpf."

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome giggled slightly and scooted next to him. "Feel," She took his hand and placed it on her stomach, "Do you feel it kicking?"

Inuyasha blushed slightly, "Yeah…" They lent in to kiss but then a knock on the door went through the house.

"Be right back, I'll get it," Kagome stood up and walked out the kitchen and around the corner towards the door.

She opened to door and everything froze, "Why the hell are you here?" She was filled with anger and fear.

"I wanted to check up on you," Yoru smiled. "It looks like no one is home."

"Get away from here!" She hissed.

He stepped into the house and pushed her against the wall grabbing her hand and held them up on the wall as well.

A slight pain in her lower back came a hold of her and she was pushed. She bit her lip from releasing her cry of pain, so Inuyasha would not come.

He then held her hands with one of his hands and the other one moved down to her stomach, "How long are you, my dear?"

'_My dear? Now I am suddenly his dear?' _She said to herself. "S… Six months…"

"Ah so it's been that long," he leaned forward smelling her hair. "Much to long."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called out from the kitchen. "Who is at the door?"

"Someone is here? Is that the man you were with last night?"

Kagome nodded, obeying his orders.

"Tell him it's you mother," He whispered in her eyes.

"M… My mother…" Kagome shouted to him. "I'll be there in a second."

"Hmm…" Kagome didn't like the sound of that. "Why don't you ask from help from him if you are terrified?"

Kagome didn't answer him but just kept her mouth shut.

"Answer me bitch!" He slapped her across the face.

"Get your hands off of her you bastard!" Inuyasha walked in the room.

Kagome couldn't keep in her cries for long, she began to cry.

Yoru looked at Inuyasha standing a few yards away, "Ah, so you must be Kagome's lover."

"Shut up! How do you know Kagome?" Inuyasha shouted.

"She didn't tell you? I'm her babies father, Yoru," he smiled gave an evil grin.

"You son of a bitch!" Inuyasha was angry. He knew he was human that night; he couldn't do anything but to be strong and fight him. He started she run towards him to punch him but something different occurred.

"Don't come any closer, boy!" Yoru pulled out a pocket knife from his pocket and held Kagome with the knife underneath her neck, "Come closer and I'll kill her."

Inuyasha stopped.

"Good, now I'm going to go, and I'm taking the girl with me, and if you follow I will kill her," he started to walk backwards dragging Kagome with the knife still at her throat.

"Inu… Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out. He wasn't doing anything, just standing there. Was he just going to let him go off with her?

"Get your hands off of me!" She began to struggle to get away. The knife began to cut her slightly as she moved.

"Kagome don't!" Inuyasha shouted.

"You'll die if you move anymore, Kagome," Yoru held open the door of the car, trying to get her inside.

Kagome kicked him in the knee and elbowed him in the head making him loosen his grip. She stepped on his foot and hit her head against his face.

Inuyasha ran towards him and punched him in his stomach making him drop Kagome. "You bastard!" He stepped in her stomach making him go unconscious.

"Inu… Inuyasha you fool. If you killed him… You'll…" Kagome couldn't finish her sentence. She was in too much pain. She held her stomach as she knelt over the ground. "Ahhhhh!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran over to her. "What's wrong? Where are you hurting?" Inuyasha looked at her. "Your neck is bleeding, dammit!"

Kagome didn't care about her neck; all she was worried about was the pain in her stomach. "Inuyasha, ta… Take me to the hos-hospital." She began to feel dizzy from the blood loss.

Inuyasha picked her up carefully and started to run. She was heavy, his strength was weakening. _'Damn…Out of all the nights it had to be tonight!' _Inuyasha was going as fast as he could.

The hospital wasn't that far, but it took longer for Inuyasha to concur up his strength to bring her there. He rain through the hospital doors and saw a lady who worked there. "Get her some help! Now!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Sir, if you would just take a seat…" She was cut off.

"Dammit I said now!" He yelled.

"One moment," the woman ran to find a doctor.

"Inu... Inuyasha?" Kagome said faintly.

"I'm right here." Inuyasha said.

"It hurts…" Kagome closed her eyes. "Is my baby alright?"

Inuyasha didn't know what to say honestly. "I don't know."

At that time the doctor and some nurses came out with a stretcher. They put her on there and strapped her onto some oxygen.

When they began to push the stretcher with her into the other room Inuyasha followed. "Excuse me sir, you need to wait out here until the doctor calls you in." The lady at the front told him.

'_Kagome…'_

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: Well that took a while, I hope you liked it. Reviews Reviews Reviews!! **

**-Katai**


	17. Finding Out the Sex

**Chapter 17: Finding Out The Sex**

"Dammit!" Inuyasha was pacing back and forth in the waiting room. Yoru was still unconscious at the house, Kagome was here and he didn't know if she was okay or not, and it's almost sunrise and he didn't bring a hat. Inuyasha paced his way up to the lady and told her he would be back in less than five minuets.

'_That bastard better still be there!' _Inuyasha ran past people outside. It wasn't that crowded considering it was early in the morning. When he got to the house Yoru was still unconscious.

"Wake up!" Inuyasha stood by the man on the floor.

Yoru opened his eyes, "What do you want?" Yoru couldn't make out who was besides him.

Inuyasha grabbed his shirt, "Who the hell do you think you are to do this Kagome?"

"Kagome? Oh yes, that girl. Did she die? All that damaged caused to her neck must have killed her."

Inuyasha punched the guy in the nose, "Don't you say that! Don't fuckin say that!"

"Oh but I just did."

By then the sun came up and Inuyasha returned to his original form. "And now you are going to pay."

"Wha… What are you?!" Yoru was surprised by his transformation.

"I'm a half demon," Inuyasha said proudly and dug his hands into his stomach. Yoru was now dead.

"Feh." Inuyasha ran into the house and remembered the number on the fridge. Kagome showed him once how to use a phone, so Inuyasha used that knowledge to call Kagome's mom. Inuyasha got a hold of her and told her what had happened, and she was on her way.

Before he left the house he grabbed his hat and ran as the speed of light back to the hospital. "Is she alright where is she?" Inuyasha asked the same lady in the front.

"You can go see her now, the doctors are done now," The lady got up and showed him the way. She opened the door to find her hooked up to a heart rate thingy (sorry… I don't know what they are called. It's those things that go beep beep beep) and HIV's (I think that's what they are called.)

"She is sleeping right now, so please do not wake her up," Then the lady shut the door behind her to leave the two alone.

Kagome had some cloth wrapped around her neck to hold the pressure on her neck. There were breathing tubes on her and needles in her wrists. To Inuyasha, she looked like she was dead, just morbid, sick death.

He pulled up a chair beside her and sat down; he placed his hand on her hand. It was still a little warm, but she was loosing warmth fast.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked down at Inuyasha. And noticed he was crying slightly. "Inuyasha are you crying?"

Inuyasha looked at her then turned away. "No. I'm just glad you're okay…" He said as he wiped his eyes and looked back at her. "Are you alright, what happened?" He asked.

"Well, my neck is a little cut up and I passed out from blood loss. And I just had a minor contraction." Kagome's voice was raspy.

"A contraction?" Inuyasha was confused.

"It's when a woman with child has a problem from time to time."

"Is it alright? The baby I mean."

"Yeah, it will be fine."

Right then the doctor walked in, "I see you're awake, and who is this young fellow?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome answered for Inuyasha.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Tayasui," He stuck out his hand for a hand shake. Inuyasha just looked at, "Okay… So let's look at your test result Kagome." He went through his paper work.

"You seem to be healthy, Um… just a contraction and a panic attack," He put his clipboard down and stood up. "OK and I'm going to take an ultrasound now, is that okay?"

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's a machine that shows the baby inside of a woman," The doctor turned on the machine.

The doctor lifted up Kagome's dress just to relive her stomach; he put the remote thing to her stomach. "Hmm… The baby seems to be aright and healthy. Just keep eating more. Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha leaned forward to Kagome and whispered, "They can do that?"

"Yeah…" Kagome whispered back.

"It's a baby girl," The doctor said smiling. "Congratulations."

"Really?" Kagome's face brightened up.

"Do you want to see her?"

"Yes!" Kagome was with joy.

The doctor turned the screen towards them to see the small organism in the screen.

"That's your baby, Kagome?" Inuyasha didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, isn't she beautiful?" Kagome was smiling brightly.

The doctor turned off the screen and wrote some stuff on the clipboard. "Alright, Kagome, I'm going to need you to stay here over night, and in the morning you are free to go. And for you Inuyasha you are welcome to stay the night here, just ask a nurse for a fold up bed."

Inuyasha nodded and watched the doctor walk out the door.

"Inuyasha isn't it great? A little girl, my little girl," Kagome gloated.

"Yeah… But what about Naraku, he will come strait for you if he knew we had a daughter." Inuyasha was worried now. "Tonight I was so scared, if that happened to you or our girl I don't know what I would do."

Kagome stopped smiling and was now serious. "I… I don't know… I can't just leave her with my mom all that time, and we can stay any more time here. I just don't want her to be put at risk…"

"Unless…" Inuyasha thought.

"Unless what?"

"When I was little my mother knew this sorceress and she would teach my mother how to protect herself and I from demons after my father died. I can search for her and she could teach you. My mother knew how to put up barriers and invisibility. And I bet she would do the same for you." Inuyasha finished.

"That would be wonderful but would it be strong enough to over power Naraku?" Kagome rested her hand on her stomach.

"This woman is the best."

"Alright I trust you." Then she yawned and closed her eyes.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: Gee, I feel like a retard cuz I didn't know what any of those hospital things were xD Anyways I hope you liked it, It wasn't really a good chapter but I promise you that the next one will be better.**

**-Katai**


	18. Emi

**Chapter 18: Emi**

"Ugh… Where is it?" Kagome stood on her tip toes trying to reach the can of corn at the top of the pantry. Kagome was let out of the hospital three months ago, and was now on her last moth.

"Almost got it…" She reached a little more up.

Right then Inuyasha walked into the kitchen. "What the hell are you doing?" He ran towards her and put down her hand. "You shouldn't be on your feet!" He picked her up ad put her on a chair.

"Inuyasha, just because I've gotten bigger and so on, doesn't mean I can't do stuff," Kagome laughed at his actions.

"Feh, whatever, just don't get up," he walked towards the pantry. "Now what were you reaching for?"

"The corn," Kagome told him pointed to the top self.

Inuyasha reached up to get the can, "Corn? Why corn?" Inuyasha scratched his head.

"I don't know, just sounds kinda good." Kagome laughed.

"It's what? Noon, and how much have you eaten? Eggs, ramen, sandwich, popcorn, left over steak and now corn? Geez woman, if you eat anymore you'll explode." Inuyasha set the corn on the counter as he kept on babbling.

"Are you calling me fat?" Kagome was stern.

"Uh…" Inuyasha realized what he just said. "Nooo…"

"Inuyasha you're such a jerk!" Kagome pouted. "It's the baby not me!"

'_Kami! When is this going to be over?' _Inuyasha thought. All this hormone stuff was driving him crazy. "Kagome, I didn't mean it like that!" He yelled back.

Kagome got up and grabbed the corn off the counter and a spoon in the drawer. "Don't talk tome!" Then she walked in the other room and on the couch.

Inuyasha sighed and followed her. "Kagome… I told you not to get up," he said calmly.

"I'll do whatever I want," She started to eat the food.

Inuyasha sat next to her and rested his head on her shoulder, "When again is this baby going to be born?" He asked.

"I dunno, sometime this month…" Kagome sounded nervous.

"What's wrong?" He lifted up his head.

She put the corn on the coffee table in front of her. "Just a little scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Giving birth to her. I heard child birth hurts."

"What? Where did you hear that from?"

"Movies, magazines, people I know."

Inuyasha put his hand on her belly, "I bet it won't, you managed to be strong during the who experience."

"Yeah but that was different," Kagome sighed. "Wait, Inuyasha, you never seen a woman give birth? Or even know what it's like?"

"Uh… No?"

"Well you better not do anything stupid when I go through it."

"I never do anything stupid!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What do you think we should name her?" She changed the subject.

"It's your baby." Inuyasha looked at her.

"But she is going to be considered as your daughter," Kagome smiled.

"I don't know… You know I'm not good with names."

"How about Emi?"

"Emi?" Inuyasha smiled. "That one is good."

"Then Emi it is."

"Doesn't Emi mean blessed with beauty?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, that's why I choose it."

"But you don't even know what she looks like."

"Well, I just have a feeling she will be beautiful." Kagome smiled brightly.

"Great…" Inuyasha groaned.

Kagome stopped smiling, "What?"

"Miroku…"

Kagome laughed, "I'm sure he wouldn't do any harm, we would just have to make sure she's not with him alone."

"Yeah I guess your right." Then they both looked at each other. Their gaze locked and wasn't able to pull apart. They both leaned in for a kiss, passionate more than ever. They moved in for and embrace, warmth was touching both of their skin.

Kagome pulled away and sighed. "Inuyasha, know what sounds good right now? Chocolate chip ice-cream, do you want to go out and get some? My butt hurts from sitting all day."

Inuyasha eyes drooped, _'She stopped because of that?' _"Your not allowed to walk."

"Yeah but if I sit any longer then I wont be able to move."

"Good."

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome yelled.

"Fine! But we aren't staying for long," He crossed his arms.

"Alright," She smiled and tried to get up from off the couch. "Can you help me?" She felt embarrassed.

Inuyasha got up and grabbed her hand to pull her up, "Do you need me to up stairs to get you your bag?"

"Yeah that would be nice. Oh! Can you get my shoes too?"

"Which ones?"

"My tennis shoes and don't forget your hat," she looked in the mirror by the door the fix her hair.

"Alright," He yelled from upstairs.

Them a knock on the door appeared. Kagome looked at the door and her first thought was Yoru, but he was dead. She slowly walked to the door and asked "Who is it?"

"Hojo." A boys voice called out.

Kagome opened the door without thinking first. _'Crap, no one even knows...'_

"Uh… Kagome? What, uh…" He was confused.

Right the Inuyasha cam down and went to the door. "Here, put them on." He handed her the shoes.

Kagome looked at Hojo then went back inside the house to put the shoes on. Hojo watched her go back into the house until he couldn't see her anymore.

"What are you looking at?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"Is Kagome by any chance… pregnant?" he choked out.

"Does it look like it?" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Uh… yeah."

"Then that's because she is," Inuyasha looked back at her.

"Is it yours? The baby I mean?" Hojo asked disappointed.

"Yeah," Inuyasha lied.

"How far along is she?"

"Nine."

Hojo was surprised, "Nine? Wow that's a long way through. Well anyways, can you give these to her?" He pulled out some slippers.

"Sure," he took the soft shoes from him.

"Alight bye." Hojo walked away.

Inuyasha shut the door and turned to Kagome and gave her the slippers. "Here."

"Gee, how embarrassing!" Kagome finished tying her shoes.

"What?"

"Having him seeing me like this."

"Whatever, lets just go before it gets dark…" Inuyasha held open the door.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: Yeah… I've been really illiterate lately. Dammit! Oh well. I hope it was alright though.**

**-Katai**


	19. Don't Leave Me

**Chapter 19: Don't Leave Me**

Both of them walked out of the house and through the courtyard of the property. Kagome was behind Inuyasha trying to keep up with his pace. _'Gee, I never felt so slow in my life!' _She kept walking faster and faster until they got to the long stair way down.

"Inuyasha, can you carry me until we get down there? It's too steep and I'm afraid I'll tumble over," Kagome complained.

"Yeah, sure." He picked her up bridal style. She was too big to be carried on his back, and when ever he moved he was afraid he would hurt the baby so he just carried her in his arms.

When the got down to the end of the stairs, Inuyasha put her down gently, she regained her balance and began to walk.

"So, where exactly is this place we are going to again?" Inuyasha asked with his hands crossed over his chest as he walked.

"To an ice cream shop that's just right around the corner, I'm dying for chocolate chip." Kagome introduced him to where they were headed.

The streets were crowed as usual, nothing was unusual on a Saturday night. Inuyasha walked in front of her to make a path through the people so she would be able to walk. Inuyasha turned around to see if Kagome was following him. "Is it this corner right here?" He asked

Kagome stood on her tip toes to see where he was talking about. "Yeah right there." Kagome told him and they began walking again.

A man with a brown coat and a black hat was moving fast the opposite way from them, he seemed to be in a hurry for something by the way he shoved Kagome out of his way. She fell on her knees with one hand supporting her up and the other one around her stomach. "Watch it bitch!" The man yelled and started walking ahead.

Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome on the floor. "Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to her side to help her up. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Kagome dusted off her hands and her knees. "A man ran into me, he didn't even bother to help me up or anything and he called me a bitch. What a jackass," Kagome informed him.

"That bastard where is he? I'll kill him!" Inuyasha growled.

"No! Just forget it, you already killed one man, just let him go, I'm fine, really." Kagome pushed his to keep on going.

They turned the corner up ahead and right on the corner was the ice cream shop. It didn't look too crowded, probably because everyone was at that new restraint that just opened last week.

Kagome sat down at a booth and gave some money to Inuyasha to order for her and himself. "What was it again Kagome?" Inuyasha called from the register.

"Chocolate chip." Kagome replied. _'That jackass, who does he think he is? To just push me and not even do anything about it, now my back hurts because of him.' _She rubbed her lower back softly.

Inuyasha came back with two cups of the same ice cream, one for her and one for him. "Here." Inuyasha gave her the cup.

"Thanks…" Kagome groaned.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha was concerned.

"Nothing… Just my back hurts now. That idiot should have watched where he was going?" Kagome took a bite of her ice cream.

"Dammit Kagome, I told you I could have taught him a lesson!" Inuyasha yelled a little bit louder than he was supposed to.

"Inuyasha, it's not the same from your era, you can be punished or even killed for hurting someone."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know what, I didn't make up the rules, it's just how things go now." Kagome liked her spoon.

They sat there in the shop eating their ice cream in silence. There wasn't anything to do or anything to say, just to wait.

They finished their ice cream and Kagome sighed as Inuyasha got up to throw away the cups. "Are you satisfied now?" Inuyasha said coming back.

"Hmm… Yeah I am, but I wanna do something else now." Kagome said as she thought of what to do next.

"You said we were just going to get ice cream and that's it," Inuyasha barked.

"I know but the night is still young, and I don't want to go back to the stuff old house and just sit around." Kagome exclaimed. "I know what we can do!" Kagome shouted.

"What?" Inuyasha sighed as he sat back down.

"I want to see Sango and Miroku and Shippo." She went on.

"We aren't going back there! It's too dangerous."

"Oh come on, we would just be by the well, that's all. I miss them; I haven't seen them for months now! And if anything happened we can just go back though the well." Kagome tried to convince him.

Inuyasha thought for a moment, "Fine, but only for a little bit!" He stood up and help Kagome get up as well.

---

Inuyasha helped Kagome get out of the well when they reached the other side. They found Miroku, Sango, and Shippo by the well as if they knew they'd be coming. "Kagome!" Sango jumped up to hug her friend. "My my, you have gotten big!"

Kagome was embarrassed. "Yeah… I guess I did, didn't I?" Kagome smiled shyly.

"Lady Kagome, welcome back, you look like you're a couple weeks away, am I wrong?" Miroku stood up to welcome the two.

"Yeah well, I guess so, I haven't really been keeping track." Kagome kept smiling, she was so happy she was able to see her friends.

"Kagome!" Shippo jumped out of the pushed to jump in Kagome's arms, but before he could do so, Inuyasha knocked him back on the ground.

"You runt, don't jump on her, can't you tell she can't carry anything heavy?" Inuyasha welled at the small kitsune.

"I'm sorry, I was just happy to see her." Shippo pouted.

"It's alright Shippo don't listen to Inuyasha," Kagome bent down to pick him up. She gave him a hug and a kiss on the fore head. "There," She put him back down on the floor and then sat on the edge of the well.

"Any sign of Naraku lately?" Inuyasha asked the monk and the demon slayer.

"A couple villages has been under attack last week by a demon, we don't know if it was Naraku's doing or not. People say this demon appears to be invisible when necessary." The monk informed them.

"So I'm guessing we shouldn't be here too long then." Inuyasha replied.

"Your safe as long as you it doesn't sense the jewel shard, then it would kill you for it." Sango spoke.

"Well I have the shards with me right now," she moved her hand up to her chest to revile a necklace with the shards on it. "How do you know when the demon is near?"

"We aren't really sure… So keep your guard up." Miroku said.

For the next half hour they all talked of how they were doing and what interesting things have happened. Kagome started to feel uncomfortable when something started tapping her shoulder a couple times. When she felt a cold touch in the back of her neck she knew something was after the necklace. She jolted up on her two feet and turned around to see if anything was behind her.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Sango asked confused.

"Something was… tapping me…" She didn't see anything behind her there was nothing, just the trees that stood in the distance.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran out to her to catch her fall. Something had pushed her over, just like that. Right in time Inuyasha caught her in his arms. "Sango! Miroku! Do you think you can handle it from here?" Inuyasha called out. "I need to take—" He was cut off by a high pitch screaming. "Kagome!"

Kagome was in the air, held up by one foot. "AHHHH!!!" Kagome screamed.

The demon showed its true form. It was a dragon looking demon. He was big, red, and scaly. "The jewel shards, give then to me!" The dragon hissed.

Inuyasha got on his feet and ran towards the demon "IRON REEVER SOUL STEELER!!" Inuyasha yelled as he sliced open the demons belly.

The demon flew backwards throwing Kagome into the air behind him. "AHHH!!!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha thankfully caught her before she hit the floor but feel unconscious.

"Sango! Miroku! Finish him off!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards the well. He jumped in and when he got out, she laid Kagome on the wood floor of the shrine. "Dammit Kagome! Don't do this to me, wake up!" Inuyasha pushed her bangs away from her face. Kagome groaned but didn't open her eyes, she moaned in the feeling of pain, it was overwhelming. "Kagome! Can you hear me? Kagome?" Inuyasha kept calling her name.

"Inu.. Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "What just happened?" She sat up with her hand on her head.

"Just a demon attached, I told you it wasn't a good idea to go but noooooo, you just had to," he lifted her chin up. "Are you okay?"

There were some tears in her eyes but nothing close to sobs. "Yeah, I was just scared that's all. I'm sorry for you know, not listening to you." Kagome began to cry.

"It's fine, just be more careful next time, are you sure you're not hurt?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm fine, the baby seems fine…" Kagome answered him.

"Good." He lifted her up and carried her into the house.

When he got to her room, he shut the door and placed her on the bed. He took off her shoes and threw them in the corner and pulled out her night gown. "Here, get changed." He put it next to her.

Kagome lifted up her dress she was wearing and slipped on the night gown. "There."

Inuyasha put the covers on her and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back." Inuyasha as he turned toward the door.

"No, don't leave me!" Kagome called out to him. Ever since the night se got raped she didn't want t go or be anywhere alone, especially in her room. "If you're going, I'm going too."

"No, you are staying here!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome began to cry, "Please, don't leave me!" The images were coming back to her. She was here, alone in this room, when it all happen. "Please!!" She cried hysterically.

Inuyasha stopped and looked back at her. Tears rushed down her pale face with a horrifying expression. Inuyasha couldn't leave her. "Kagome I have to go help Sango and Miroku." He said calmly.

Kagome continued to cry, "Don't… Go… please don't… go" She said in between breaths.

_Ugh, what do I do? Sango and Miroku could take care of them, can't they? If I leave Kagome, she might get worked up and get one of those contrap thingies. Ugh!' _Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome on the bed.

Kagome grabbed onto him and embraced him as if there was no tomorrow. "Don't leave me, please! He'll come back!" Kagome whispered in his ear as she sobbed.

"Kagome I'm not going to go anywhere," Inuyasha sighed. "Why are you acting up all the sudden?" Inuyasha was confused.

Kagome calmed down a little after Inuyasha reassuring her he would stay. "Yoru. He would come back and do it all over again."

"Kagome! Don't talk about that shit, I killed him and he isn't coming back." He pushed her off to look at her. _'She looks terrified…' _Inuyasha thought when he looked in her eyes. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, it's fine."

"But you were going to," Kagome wiped her eyes.

"Get some sleep." He scooted her over so he could lie down as well. Once they were under the covers he put his arm around her to hold her. After a couple minuets later, Kagome stopped crying but left her voice raspy.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered.

"Hmm?" He was almost asleep until she woke him up.

"Could you still see the scars on my back?" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha opened his amber eyes to see her closed eyes almost as if she was sleeping. "What brought this up all of the sudden?"

"When you were going to leave me, I thought of the day Yoru came to me."

"Oh… I guess I shouldn't have thought of leaving you…" Inuyasha closed his eyes again.

"But… can you see them? Are they noticeable?"

"I don't know, I'd have to look in the morning. Now go to sleep before I make you." Inuyasha was getting grumpy.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: Damn that was long. Well I hope you all enjoy, I want reviews!**

**-Katai**


	20. Today's Game

**Chapter 20: Today's Game  
**

It was a late Sunday morning when Inuyasha awoke from his slumber; Kagome was still sleeping next to him. He got up off of the bed and looked for his sword. _'Where did I put that damn thing?' _He thought to himself.

Kagome turned the other way and groaned having her back towards Inuyasha. He looked up at her hoping he didn't wake her up and moved closer to her.

With one of his hands reaching forward, he pulled her back top down to see her bare back. There were scars, they were still there.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she turned over on her back. "What are you doing?"

Inuyasha pulled back, "I uh… I was just checking something." He informed her.

"Checking for what?" She yawned.

"N… Nothing, it was nothing." Inuyasha looked up at the ceiling.

"Right…" Kagome sat up and stretched. "What are we planning on doing today?"

Inuyasha found his sword on top of her desk and turned back toward her. "Well I was planning on going back to the feudal era to find that sorceress I was telling you about," He paused. "And you're not coming." He made it final.

"But…" Kagome pleaded.

"Why don't you and your mom go do something?" Inuyasha declared and walked out of the room. He walked down the stared and found Kagome's mom at the sink. "Hey."

Kagome's mom turned around, "Oh, Inuyasha you frightened me, do you need anything?" She asked with a smile.

"Do you think you can take Kagome out somewhere? I have to go back through the well to take care of something." Inuyasha sat down at the table.

"You know what, I was going to ask you today if it would be alright if I could take her shopping, how Ironic." She dried her hands and sat down with him.

"Shopping? For what?"

She laughed, "For the baby of course. The baby would need clothes, toys, and accessories. And I thought since it's Kagome's last month, she would want to get some stuff."

Inuyasha just looked at her, "Uh… Alright, I don't care just make she doesn't follow me. I'll be back before dark." Inuyasha stood up and walked out the door.

Kagome cam down the stairs with her day clothes on and her hair in a pony tail, "Did he leave already?" Kagome asked.

"Yes dear, he said he would be back before sundown. And while he is gone, we are going to go shopping for your baby." She smiled and got up. "No go get your shoes on while I get your breakfast together."

---

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and found himself on the other side. Neither Sango nor Miroku were there, so he guessed they would be at Kaede's hut.

When he reached the hut he pulled the straw mat that was known as the "Door" and walked inside to find everyone enjoying their meal.

"Inuyasha, ye have come back, welcome." Kaede said as she poured him a bowl of stew.

"Sango, Miroku, did you finish the demon off?" Inuyasha asked as he held his hand out for the bowl.

"No, he got away soon after you left." Miroku informed him.

"Well I would have came back to finish that bastard off but Kagome didn't want to be alone," Inuyasha snorted. "These damn hormone things are driving me crazy; I don't know how much more I can take."

"Inuyasha, when a woman is with child, she needs to be loved and taken are of. Right know Kagome is doing so much to operate. Haven't you ever wonder how she does it? How she can move with so much weight added to her, to be able to forth with the whole reason that got her into this mess? It's not easy; she is a very strong girl." Miroku said.

Inuyasha took a bite from the stew that was given to him. "Feh, she acts the same to me, just bossier."

Sango put down her bowl after finishing it, "Maybe that's because she doesn't want you to worry about her. Has she done are said anything that made her feel vulnerable?"

Inuyasha thought about last night, of how she was terrified to be left alone. He nodded for his reply.

"Then whatever she did was a sign. She can't keep it in for long you know." Sango finished her sentence.

"Anyways Inuyasha, why have ye returned?" Kaede asked.

Inuyasha set down his bowl in front of him, "I have to find a sorceress that I used to know."

"A sorceress? For what?" Miroku spoke.

"When I was an infant, a sorceress came to my mother and offered her to be taught how to protect herself and me from demons. I need to ask her if she would do the same for Kagome when we go out to search for Naraku."

"Ah, I see, do ye know the woman's name by any chance?" Kaede asked.

"I think her name was Akiko," Inuyasha scratched his head.

"Hm… I never heard of her." Kaede spoke.

Inuyasha stood up and headed for the door, "Well I need to get back to Kagome before dark and I have to go a long ways. I'll see you hopefully in a few weeks." He said then vanished out the door.

---

Kagome and her mother drove to a department store not to far away from the shrine. It had everything she needed, down to the last pacifier. They parked the car near the front and went inside the store.

"Kagome this way dear," her mom pointed out the direction where the supplies were. "Now, what do you want to look for first? Clothes?"

Kagome sighed. "I guess, how do I know what would fit her or not?"

"Well, since she is going to be a newborn we would want to get the clothes in the newborn section." Her mother announced.

They headed for the section and there were cute little dresses and little shoes, Kagome was all giddy about the whole experience. The picked out a couple dresses and a few of those footsies clothing; they got socks and shoes, some beanies and sweaters.

"Now what?" Kagome's mom asked with a shopping cart in her grasp.

"How about toys?" Kagome walked over to the toys. "What do you think she would like?"

"Well when you were a baby, you liked to chew on things and things that made noise."

"Oh then how about some of these plastic animals and a rattle? That would be good wouldn't it?" She placed the toys in the cart. "Oh! Pacifiers." Kagome took a couple of those too. "What about food? What do I need for food?"

"You feed the baby food after five months, when it's a new born it feeds off of breast milk."

"Breast milk? For five months?"

"That's what I did with you and Sota," She smiled.

"Oh… alright then. What about a crib for at home and something to carry her when I'm with Inuyasha?"

"Hm… a crib would be good and how about a back carrier or a stroller?"

"A stroller would get beaten up, there aren't any cement roads mama."

"Then I guess a back carrier. It's like a back pack except you put the baby in a little seat and you can carry her on your back or you front."

"Would there be room for supplies?" Kagome wondered.

"If you get a big one then yes." Her mother lifted a boxed crib into the cart and the carrier. "Maybe when Inuyasha gets back he can help you set the crib up." Her mother suggested.

"Alright," Kagome smiled.

---

Inuyasha came to a village that looked very familiar to him. He stopped to take a breath and then continued to walk the rest of the way until her reached someone to ask. The first person her saw was an elderly man and that was the man he was going to ask. "Do you know if there is a sorceress here by the name of Akiko?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, behind this village is a hut, she would be in there," the man pointed north.

Inuyasha walked through the village to see that it had changed so much. Last time he had been her was with his mother, a long long time ago. He reached the back of the village and saw a clearing in the forest, there was a hut, with smoke coming out from the window.

"Hello? Akiko?" Inuyasha knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" An old raspy voice called out from inside.

"Uh… You knew my mother, my name is Inuyasha." He hoped she knew who he was.

The lady opened the hut door, "Inuyasha? Is that you? It's been almost one hundred years now. How are you boy? You've gotten so big and hansom."

Inuyasha snorted, "Uh, I need a favor from you. I know the things you taught my mother, and I was wondering if you could teach them to my er… mate." _'What is she to me? Not my mate nor my wife...' _Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Ah, so you've got a mate, I bet you she's beautiful," She paused. "Come inside and I'll put on some tea."

An hour had pasted and they discussed their situation. About when it all started, Him and Kagome, and about what happened to her.

"So I see, you love this girl, am I wrong?" She took a sip of tea.

Inuyasha nodded. "And that's why I need you to teach her. She can be clumsy and reckless, and I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Okay Inuyasha, I'll make a deal with you," She set her tea down. "If you do some errands for me, I will teach her them."

"What kind of errands?"

"I just need you to drop of some potions to a couple people, that's all. And when this Kagome girl is ready to come out, you bring her here and I will give her the teaching."

"Alright, how about when I bring her here, I will do them, I got to get back before she kills me." Inuyasha said as he stood up.

"Alright and when would that be?" She asked still sitting down.

"Hopefully in a few weeks," Her said his good byes and left the hut. The sun was starting to set.

---

Kagome sat on her bed looking at all the stuff she had bought. She got up and bent over to pick up the clothes and toys.

"Hey sis, need any help picking the stuff up?" Sota came in her room and picked up a couple things.

"Oh, yeah sure, I was just sorting stuff out," Kagome smiled and sat back down on the bed.

"When is Inuyasha coming back? I haven't seen him all day," Sota put the stuff next to her.

"He should be back soon, but I don't know, he's probably having a good time back there," Kagome looked down.

"Come on sis, don't get yourself down, he's probably just killing something, I don't know," He thought. "Do you want to play a game with me? It would get your min off of other things."

Kagome looked up at him, "Thanks Sota but I'm kind of tired right now, I think I might just have mom bring me up something to eat and then go to bed," She gave him a hug. "Can you tell her to just send me up dinner?"

"Yeah, sure sis, but you're… choking me," Sota struggled.

"Oh, sorry," She let go of him and watched him walk out of her room.

Kagome got up and took a clean pair of Pajamas. She took off her top she was wearing and set in down on the chair besides her. She walked over to the mirror that was in her room and looked at herself. Her big, round, belly bulged out, she turned around to look at her back. The scars were big, white and noticeable. She sighed and looked at the initials. Then the window opened. Kagome turned around quickly and gasped, holding onto the chair for support. It was only Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled and tried to cover her self with the night gown. "What the hell do you think your doing? You scared me!" She shouted. Inuyasha jumped down on the surface and looked at her slip the dress over her head. "Are you going to answer me?"

"What did I do wrong? I just jumped through the damn window! It's not like I didn't do it before." He yelled back.

Kagome crossed her arms, "Well not when I was getting dressed!"

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know you were getting changed?"

"That's what a door is for, so you can knock…" Kagome pointed to the door.

Inuyasha walked over the bed and sat down with his arms crossed, "Whatever, so what did you get anyways?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Why do you care?" Kagome took the baby's clothes off of the bed and put them on the desk.

"I was just asking," Inuyasha was irritated. He thought about what Sango and Miroku told him today, and he was starting to see it in her right now. He opened his mouth to say something but Kagome beat him at I first.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha… You can go back to the other side if you want… I don't care," She turned around and smiled to hide her tears building up. "All I've done is boss you around, and you don't deserve that… I'll just stay here and help mama around the—" She was cut off by Inuyasha's embrace.

"Just shut up," She said as he hugged her. "I told you before I'm not going to leave you. I'm the one who should say sorry so cut the crap. I should have known better to realize what you were going though."

Kagome started crying in Inuyasha shoulder as she hugged him as well. "I know but… I was treating you… horribly…" She sobbed.

"I told you to shut up about that, now wipe your tears," He watched her wipe her eyes off. "Now, have you eaten anything lately?"

Kagome shook her head, "Mama's going to bring some food up for me when it's ready, I'm not feeling all that well." She said closing her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He picked her up and set e on the bed.

Kagome shook her head, "Just a little light headed that's all."

"But other than that your alright, right?"

"Yeah…" She looked at them, and yet again, their gaze held in place.

They leant in for a kiss, a kiss that they longed for so long. A kiss that was pulled apart when the door opened. "Here is you food, dear. Oh Inuyasha, do you want me to bring up a plate as well?" Kagome's mom asked.

"Yeah sure." He said.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: Wow, that took forever!!!! I started writing this around 10 in the morning and now it's 1 in the after noon! Damn! Anyways I hope you liked it. REVIES!!**

**-Katai**


	21. Here Comes the Baby

**Chapter 21: Here Comes the Baby**

"Kagome? Kagome?" Kagome's mother called out looking for her, she reached the living room to find Kagome and Inuyasha sitting on the couch. Kagome was laying down with her legs plopped down on Inuyasha's lap with his arm on them. "Oh there you are."

"Yes mama?" Kagome looked up at her mother.

"I have to go drop of grandpa at the air port, he's going to Osaka again for a convention," She sighed. "I keep telling him he's getting too old for this kind of stuff but he just won't listen." She grabbed her coat. "Sota's home too, I don't want him out just in case there is an emergency."

"Alright mama, be safe," Kagome smiled at her and watched her walk out.

"Where is that damn kid anyways?" Inuyasha asked. "It's too quiet in this house."

"SOTA!!!" Kagome yelled.

The foot steps came running down the stairs, "What?" He asked.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Uh.. Homework, what else?"

"Oh," she laughed. "I forgot it was a weekday. Alright, oh! And mom said you can't be out of the house tonight."

"Alright…" then he returned upstairs.

Inuyasha looked at her, "I'm so glad you're not in that school thing anymore, that was so frustrating," Inuyasha laughed. Kagome smiled then got up and on her feet, but before she could walk anywhere Inuyasha caught her hand, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm just going to get a glass of water, Geez Inuyasha," She pulled her hand away and waddled to the kitchen. She reached up to grab a glass from the self and filled it with water. She took a sip of water and then a stabbing pain in her lower belly pieced her. She dropped the glass making it shatter to the floor.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha got up and ran to the kitchen to find her crouching over. "What's wrong? What happened?" He went o her side.

"M… My water broke…" She said.

Inuyasha was confused, "Uh… then here let me get you another one." He went to go get another glass.

"Inuyasha you dumbass I mean the baby's coming!" She yelled

Inuyasha just stood there looking at her.

Kagome started crying from the pain se was feeling, she fell to her knees, "Inuyasha… don't just… stand there!!" She said in between breaths.

Inuyasha knelt don't to pick her up carefully, "Sota!" Inuyasha yelled out. "Oww…" Inuyasha said to him self as Kagome squeezed his arm. _'Does it really hurt that bad?'_

Sota came running down the stair, "What now?"

"Inuyasha turned around once Kagome was safely put in his arms, "Call your mom, I have to take Kagome to the hospital, and clean up this glass down here." Inuyasha began to panic. '_Shit my hat…' _"Sota, get my hat for me really fast and put it on my head, my hands are full!"

Sota ran to the front door to grab Inuyasha's hat and ran back to put it on him. "Don't lat anything happen to her1" Sota yelled after Inuyasha ran out the door.

"AHH!!" Kagome yelled, "Inuyasha! Stop! You're hurting me!" Kagome cried out.

'_Dammit all! Hold on Kagome, we're almost there!' _He said to himself. Inuyasha ran through the mob of people on the streets until he ran though the hospital doors. "Get her to a doctor now, dammit!" Inuyasha cursed at the same woman that was there before.

"You again, I guess this is your first huh? Hold on I'll go get a doctor." The woman got up and went through the doors behind her.

Kagome's grip was getting tighter on his arm and her breathing became heavier. Inuyasha began to worry, he's never seen anyone like this before, he guessed Kagome was right about childbirth.

"Kagome hang on, there's a doctor coming. Hold on." Inuyasha tried to comfort her.

Right at that moment a doctor and some nurses came out with a stretcher to move her into another room. Inuyasha put her on the stretcher but she moved her hand to grasp his hair, "Ow!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sir, we would need you to wait in the waiting room or out in the hall if you are not married to her or related." The doctor said as he pushed her.

Kagome let go of his hair and cried some more ad she held her stomach. Inuyasha looked at her then at the doctor, "Listen I am not leaving her where you like it of not!" he yelled at the doctor.

"I'm sorry sir but that's the policy," A door was opened and they moved her into the room and transferred her into the bed. The doctor shut the door, but Inuyasha just pushed it back open.

"I told you I am not leaving!" Inuyasha grew angry.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed out. "Don't leave me! Please don't leave me!" Kagome sobbed out as she reached with one hand towards him and another on wrapped on her belly.

Inuyasha looked at her; she looked like she was that same night. "Please, let me stay that's all I ask for." Inuyasha looked at the man pleading with his gold colored eyes.

The man sighed, "Nurse, get this man in uniform!" He called out to a nurse. A nurse can to him with a green coat and a white mask. The nurse was about to take off the hat but Inuyasha moved away before she could do so.

Inuyasha walked to the other side of the bed, out of the way from the doctors. He held Inuyasha's hand tightly as she could as she yelled "It hurts! Oh Kami it hurts!"

Inuyasha looked at her painful expression, he's never seen her in so much pain before, and that pain of her broke his heart just watching her. There were tears streaming down her face and nurses were hooking IV's **(I got it right this time xD)** into her arms. They took off the pant's she was wearing and placed her legs on platforms that to meant to spread them out. Inuyasha looked at Kagome again, her hair was drenched with sweat and her screamed pounded in his head.

"Okay Kagome, we need you to push, on the count of three. 1, 2…" The doctor told her but Kagome refused to listen.

"I can't! I can't!" She sobbed.

"3!" The doctor shouted.

Kagome sat up pushing outward yelling squeezing Inuyasha's hand tighter and tighter making Inuyasha twitch. Then Kagome fell back again taking in deep breaths.

"Good Job Kagome, now just a couple more times and we're through," The doctor announced.

Inuyasha couldn't do anything to help her now, guilt built up in him as he watched his love of his life go through so much. His nose wrinkled up from the smell of medicines and herbs mixed in with the smell of Kagome's blood and the smell of rubbing alcohol.

"Push!" The doctor yelled.

Kagome pushed again with all her might and back backwards, and then the sound of a baby cried throughout the room. Inuyasha looked at the doctor hold the infant in his hands then turned back to face Kagome. He face was pale and wet with dark circles underneath her eyes and her grip became loose.

The doctor came over to them with the baby wrapped up in a pink blanket and handed her to Kagome to hold. She was so small so fragile looking. Once she was in Kagome's arms the baby stopped crying and Kagome's pain in her face vanished and joy was replaced. "Isn't she beautiful?" Kagome said softly as the baby wrapped its small hand on Kagome's finger.

Inuyasha didn't say anything; he was just relieved that it was all over. He felt light headed and sick to his stomach, it was way to over whelming.

"Do you want to hold her, Inuyasha?" She asked looking up as his weary face.

Inuyasha looked at her, "No... Not right now, I'm too sick to do anything." He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

The nurse came to her and took the baby away from Kagome and put her in a bassinet next to Kagome. Another nurse came by wit ha clipboard and a pen. "What is your baby's name miss?" She asked as she was ready to right.

"Emi." Kagome said.

"Alright, now you need your rest," She turned to Inuyasha, and you need to be in the waiting hall in less than five minuets." Then she walked out the door.

Kagome closed her eyes, "I was afraid you would leave me…" Her voice was strained.

Inuyasha looked at her worn face, "Kagome I'd never leave you, not when you are going through this…" He closed his eyes as well. "I though I might have loosed you, I never seen you go through that much."

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha, "I thought I wasn't going to make it, but I didn't give up, because I thought of you and Emi, I thought of how my life meant so much to you and her." She closed her eyes again to sleep.

'_Kagome…'_ Inuyasha thought of her and how strong she must have been.

---

Inuyasha sat in the waiting room with his foot tapping the floor impatiently. And right at that moment Kagome's mom walked through the door. "Oh thank Kami, I came here as fast as I could when I heard, "She ran over to Inuyasha. "Is she alright? Where is she? Is the baby healthy?" She went on and on.

Inuyasha looked up at her, "She's fine, she's sleeping right now, and the baby seems fine also," Inuyasha calmly said.

She plopped down on the chair next to Inuyasha and sighed, "Well I guess I'm a grandma now," She laughed out of exhaustion. "How long has she been sleeping for?"

"For an hour I think, I don't know, I'm not keeping track…"

"And you were just sitting here the whole time?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's not like there is anything else to do," He crossed his arms.

"Well I guess all there is to do is wait…" She closed her eyes.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: Omg… That took forever!!! Oh and no, I don't have school I'm on spring break. And anyways, I know it was corny, but I never been in that situation so I made the best out of it. Anyways, I want Reviews.**

**-Katai**


	22. The Day After

**Chapter 22: The Day After**

A nurse came out of Kagome's and came over to her mother, "Are you Kagome's mother?" The nurse asked politely.

"Yes, is she alright?" She got worried.

"Oh yes, everything is fine, Kagome is awake now and I was wondering if you would like to se her." The nurse said.

"Alright then," she stood up and stated to walk to the door.

Inuyasha stood up as well and was about to go inside but the nurse caught his sleeve, "One guest in a room." She said and walked down the hall.

Inuyasha sat back down and growled, tapping his foot on the ground.

It took at least 20 minuets before Kagome's mom came out of her room, she gave Inuyasha a look meaning it was okay for him to go see her.

He got up off of his seat, almost jumping, and walked into Kagome's room. There she was sitting up against her pillows. Without saying a word he walked up and sat in a chair what was next to her.

Her face was frail looking, pale, and worn out. And there were IV's still in her wrists and arms. She looked thinner, but that's because she wasn't pregnant anymore.

"How are you uh… feeling?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm fine. Better actually, what about you? You seemed worn out the last time I saw you." She smiled.

"Not as worn out as you," he put his hand on hers. "When do you think you'll be out of here?" He asked.

Kagome thought for a moment, "Probably in about five days at the most."

"Well, we aren't going back to Sango and Miroku until I know you're feeling better."

Kagome didn't feel like arguing at this moment, she was too tired to deal with silly arguments. Right then a nurse came in with Emi. "Kagome, Emi is hungry and she won't stop crying, you need to feed her." She handed her to Kagome. "Would you like me send out this young man?"

Inuyasha looked t the woman as if she was insane '_The hell I'm leaving!' _He said to himself. But then before Inuyasha stood up for himself, Kagome told her that wouldn't be necessary.

"Feh, like I would leave. Who does she think she is?" He leaned back in his chair closing his eyes.

Kagome cradled the baby and lifted up her hospital gown and just leaving her blackest to cover her lower par. Inuyasha opened one of his eyes to look at Kagome and nearly fell out of his chair. "What are you doing?"

"Feeding her…" She looked up at him. "If you want to leave, your more than welcomed to, that's why the nurse asked." She laughed.

"No, I'm not leaving!" He shouted. There was silence for a while. "It was hard for Inuyasha not to look since she was all he could look at. "Aren't you supposed to feed babies food?" he crossed his arms.

"When they are newborns they need mothers' milk. Geez Inuyasha, you don't get out much do you?"

Inuyasha blushed slightly, he didn't know why he was, but he just did. "No… Uh, I guess I don't."

Kagome pulled down her gown and rocked the baby. "Do you want to hold her?" Kagome smiled and looked at him.

Inuyasha looked at the baby and then her, "I don't know if I should…"

"Why? It's not like you'll kill her."

"Fine." He held out his palms.

"Now you have to hold her right, like this," She showed him how before she handed her over.

Inuyasha grew nervous and still while holding her. "Like this?" He asked with the baby in his arms.

"Put your hand more up, so her head can be supported."

Inuyasha moved his hand up more and realized the baby had fallen asleep. "Eh… what did I do?" Inuyasha panicked.

Kagome smiled more brightly, "You put her to sleep." She said.

"Uhh…" Inuyasha was surprised at his "Fatherly" techniques. Right at that moment the nurse came in, "Oh I see you already did my job," she walked over to Inuyasha to get the baby. "I'll just put her in the other room, so you two could be alone," She walked out with the baby in her arms.

Inuyasha smiled slightly out of embarrassment.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: Sorry it's short… I don't really have a lot of time to write this. Um.. Oh yeah, I will not be planning on updating until hopefully Sunday, I'm going out of town and I don't really think I can update when I don't have my computer. So right when I get back I'll update. Okay, thanks.**

**-Katai**


	23. Going Home

**Chapter 23: Back Home**

A week later after recovery brought the three back to where they were meant to be. Inuyasha jumped out of the well to end up on the other side with the mossy interior of the well. He looked down and held his hand down waiting for Kagome to hold his grip. Once that was accessible they walked to Kaede's village.

Kagome held the infant in her arms looking down at it smiling. Inuyasha looked at her with sincere eyes. _'Why does she smile more than before? She seems happier, but why? The baby? I think that's what it is, what else?' _Inuyasha thought to himself as he watched mother and daughter.

Emi was a beautiful baby; she looked more like Kagome than the father. The only part of her that was taken from the father was the eyes. Bright, big, blue eyes that looked like the clearest ocean or lake. But right then, Emi gave out a loud cry, making Inuyasha cover his ears.

"Ah! Wasn't it crying a while ago?" Inuyasha was irritated.

Kagome started to rock the back to calm down, "I know but I guess she wasn't satisfied. Maybe she's still hungry…" Kagome sat down on a boulder.

"Kagome, can't you wait until we get there, it only over there, wait until there is a private place to do that, there are people walking by!" Inuyasha was uncomfortable letting other people watch her feed Emi; he thought everyone would just get the kicks on watching her lift up her shirt.

Kagome sighed and stood up, "Fine, I might as well do it where it's warmer."

It was the end of January and there was still some snow left and snow blizzards to come. Kagome wanted to make sure her baby was warm as possible. She was new to all this parenting stuff, but she knew so could do her best.

---

They finally made it to the hut before it started to drizzle snow. Inuyasha pulled open the drape to lead Kagome in. Everyone who was anyone was sitting about the fire pit trying to keep warm. "Hi everyone!" Kagome smiled brightly to see everyone after a long period of time.

"Kagome! You're back!" Sango got up and ran to give her a hug but finally noticed an infant crying. "Oh my goodness, she is beautiful!" Sango just up and down with excitement.

Everyone greeted her, giving her hugs and friendly smiles. But it didn't last for long until Emi's loud wails filled the entire hut. "Ugh, sorry, she's hungry…" Kagome put her backpack down on the floor and sat down in her normal spot where she always sat.

Inuyasha glared at Miroku as if he's done something wrong, "What?" Miroku was defensive.

"Out!" Inuyasha said and pointed to the door.

"Wha?" Inuyasha was shocked, "What did I do?"

"Kami, Inuyasha, you're horrible, it's snowing outside." Kagome looked at him before starting.

"I don't care I don't want him in here?" Inuyasha snorted.

"What did I do?" Miroku was sad.

Kagome looked to Miroku, "It's alright Miroku, Inuyasha just doesn't like people around me when I feed the baby, especially men." Sango began laughing hysterically.

Kagome unzipped her coat she was wearing and lifted up her sweated from underneath, before anything was shown Inuyasha sat in front of her so no one would look.

Everyone ignored Inuyasha's actions, and began having a conversation that involved Kagome. Everyone asked how he was doing, what the baby's name is, if everything was all right, just things like that.

"Emi? That's such a beautiful name!" Sango was giddy.

After a while the room became silent but the sparks coming from the fire was only to be heard. The baby had fallen asleep and Kagome soon did after.

Inuyasha turned around after hearing everything was silent then he turned back to the rest of the group. "Tomorrow we are leaving to a town not that far from here, it we leave early tomorrow we would be able to make it there by sundown."

"What for?" Miroku asked looking up at him.

"A while ago I went to go see a sorceress, I don't know if you remember me going to see her, but Kagome needs to see her as soon as possible."

"Alright but wouldn't it be too cold?"

"I guess, but this is important, and if we get there quick enough the sooner we would be in where it's warm, hopefully it won't snow."

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: Sorry it was so short, I don't have anytime, but tomorrow I will make sure to update. Oh and yes I did have a good vacation, except that I got food poisoning xD  
**


	24. The Spell

**Chapter 24: The Spell**

It was early in the morning when the baby began to cry, Kagome was tired enough putting through the crying all last night, she didn't know what was wrong with Emi, but she just couldn't take the crying any longer.

She picked up Emi and rocked her back and forth, the rest of the group groaned while Miroku cried, "Not again."

"Kagome can't you shut her up?" Inuyasha covered his ears.

Kagome was almost in tears, she didn't know what she was doing wrong; all this made her believe she failed as a mother. "I'm trying the best I can," she said out of frustration. Kagome continued to rock the infant slowly until she would return to her slumber.

After ten minutes or so, Emi had fallen back asleep, while Kagome and the others were grateful. By that time I was already time for everyone to get up and get going on their journey.

Everyone got dressed and ate a small breakfast that Kaede had prepared not to long ago. Everyone was outside waiting for Kagome by now.

It was a nice day, the sun was out and the snow had melted, the only thing was that the air was cold and there was a thick blanket of fog in the sky.

Kagome came out of the hut, backpack, baby, and all. She gave a tired smile and began walking with the rest of the group.

"Do you need help carrying anything?" Inuyasha asked when he noticed Kagome lacking behind.

Kagome looked up at him with her tired eyes, "Yeah, my backpack is killing me."

She took off her backpack and hand it over to him. And they walked in silence.

---

It was dark by the time they were welcomed but the villagers of the village. They had made it on the exact time, even for pit stops. The made it to the hut where the local sorceress lived.

The group sat down around the fire that stood in the middle, the hut was similar to Kaede's, except there were shelves of bottles and potions.

"Now, you must be Kagome," she walked over to the woman with the baby. "I heard lots about you; you must need something to protect you and your child I am guessing." She smiled. Kagome just nodded her head in reply.

"Alright, let me get you something…" She stood on her feet and looked through the shelves. She made some 'hmms' and 'ahhs' before pulling out a large purple bottle. "Okay, Kagome, I need you to drink this and memorize some spells, then by the next day, you will be able to over power this technique." She handed the bottle to Kagome.

Kagome reached out to take the bottle. She then opened it and drank it.

Silence fell upon the room.

"I don't feel any different…" Kagome said.

"Well that's because it doesn't effect until sunrise tomorrow. Now in the morning I will teach you the spells, and then you are then to go," she turned to Inuyasha, "And you have work to do, I will assign them to you tomorrow as well. Now, just get some rest." She replied.

---

It was a late morning when Kagome had awaken, Inuyasha had already left so that he would make it back on time. Sango was playing with the baby and Miroku just sat back and watched her. Shippo was coloring and the sorceress was cooking a meal. "Good morning, Kagome," the sorceress said. **(I keep forgetting her name so it's just going to be "The sorceress) **

"Good morning, so when are we going to start," Kagome smiled.

"After breakfast."

They ate their breakfast and then Kagome and the sorceress walked outside for training. "Alright, now repeat these words, for this is your barrier spell. It will hide your appearance, protect you from evil, and silence your actions:

If things of sight such Heavens be,

What Heavens are those we cannot see?"

Kagome waited until she got it through her head. "If things of sight such Heavens be, what Heavens are those we cannot see?" and then she disappeared from the outside sight but from the inside Kagome saw a bright pink orb around her and she could see everything outside.

"Now Kagome the undo spell:

Without warning as a whirlwind

Swoops on an oak love shakes my heart!"

The sorceress yelled hoping Kagome could hear her.

Kagome nodded and repeated her words, "Without warning as a whirlwind swoops on an oak love shakes my heart."

The barrier around Kagome that was once there was now gone, "Wow that's amazing! Thank you so much!" Kagome smiled and gave her thanks.

The sorceress laughed, "It was no problem, anything for Inuyasha's mate."

Kagome stopped smiling, "Mate?" she was embarrassed.

"Yes, mate, or has he not marked you yet?"

Kagome just looked at her, "er… no."

She laughed again, "Oh well silly me, let's go inside and wait for Inuyasha's return. Oh, and I meant to tell you, there has been a rumor around that a young half demon and a group of humans have been in search of a demon called Naraku. The other day there was an enormous demonic aura that flew across the sky towards the west; I can sense the presence near by."

"Then I guess when Inuyasha get's back we would have to go check it out." She said and walked into the hut.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: Sorry there wasn't tat much detail, I just wanted to get this part over and done with, I hope the next chapter will be longer, I think it is, I don't know yet. Anyways, yeah my food poisoning is gone, YAY!!**

**-Katai**


	25. The Cold Night

**Chapter 25: The Cold Night**

That afternoon Inuyasha returned back to the village, completing his tasks. He came upon the hut where everyone was at, and went inside.

"Hi Inuyasha!" Kagome was happy to see him, she smiled brightly. "Emi did the cutest thing today, it was so cute," she couldn't smile any larger than she was.

Inuyasha looked at her lovingly, "Yeah, what'd she do?" He sat next to her.

"She was making noises," she giggled and hugged her baby.

Inuyasha looked at her strangely, "Uh-okay…" Inuyasha looked at Sango and Miroku, "So while we were gone, was there any sign of Naraku?"

Miroku and Sango were too slow to answer before Kagome, "There was a demonic aura heading West, we think that's him," Kagome was serious now.

"Then what the hell are we sitting around for? Let's get moving," he turned to the sorceress. "Oh, and thanks again for giving the spell to Kagome."

"Don't worry Sonny, I hope on seeing you again, take care of Kagome," then she turned to Kagome, "And take care of that child."

Kagome smiled at her, "I will."

They got their stuff together and in about five minutes they were on the road. Sango and Miroku were walking in front and Kagome and Inuyasha were in the back having one of 'moments' like they were having a conversation with their mind.

Then Inuyasha broke off and looked ahead blankly. "Kagome… Go hide somewhere."

Kagome looked at him, "What is it?"

"Kagura…"

Kagome held Emi close to her and stepped side ways into the bushed until she got to a clearing. "If things of sight such Heavens be,

What Heavens are those we cannot see?" She spoke the words softly.

She held Emi as she sat down on the ground and just wait. It was already chilly outside, plus the protection from the barrier had cold air in it, Kagome could see the fog of her breath as she began to breathe. She tightly wrapped Emi with the blanket she was in and held her closer to her chest so she would produce warmth.

---

"Kagura, what do you want," Inuyasha snarled as he held her sword in front of him.

"Hold your sword, Inuyasha, I have come with out Naraku's lead," She paused. "I've come to see if my eyes deceived me, you have been missing for almost a year now. I thought you might have forgotten about defeating Naraku for me."

"Feh, why would I kill him for your sake? I'm killing him for my own will."

Kagura smiled, "Well at least he will be dead, and then I will be free. Anyways, if your heading westward, he wont be there, that was only a decoy…" Kagura pulled a feather from her hair, "You might want to take cover, Naraku made a new 'weapon' and is off to find you at this moment." And then she disappeared into the sky.

"Dammit Naraku!" Inuyasha looked around for Kagome, "Where did she go? I don't smell her."

"I saw her go over there," Sango pointed, "But she might be using that spell…"

Then a voice from the shadows appeared out of no where, "Well well well, if it isn't Inuyasha." He stepped out where everyone can see him. He had long green hair down to his knees with blood shot yes. He had claws sharp as knives and fangs sharp as thorns. He was clothed in royalty with the finest cloth, and he was hungry for blood.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha shouted.

"My name is Yoru, remember me Inuyasha? Naraku has sent me to kill you," he smiled darkly. Inuyasha froze still, remembering this man. This man, how? He killed him….

"After my death as a human, a demon named Naraku revived me in order to kill you and that wretched girl. Although she was quite fun to play with," he chuckled.

"Shut up you bastard! You're not going to get away from this!" Inuyasha ran towards him with his sword in his hands ready for attack. "WIND SCAR"

---

There was a clearing where Kagome was hiding at, she could see the whole battle, she looked at the man Inuyasha was fighting and stared with disbelief. "How?" She said to herself and embraced Emi and herself after felling a chill crawl up her spine.

She looked back into the battle, hoping that slimy creep gets taken out.

---

The wind scar hit Yoru with massive range. But knowing Naraku revived him, he wasn't going down so easily. Yoru fell to pieces and gathered himself once again. He laughed and said, "Only with true hatred could defeat me!" And his arm extended and struck Inuyasha in his stomach, making Inuyasha fall to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Sango cried out, "Hidikous**(Sp?)**" She threw her over large boomerang. But Yoru blocked it.

"I can't use my wind tunnel! The poisonous insects are surrounding him!" Miroku called out to the others.

Kagome watched them in horror _'Only true hatred can defeat him…' _She thought to herself. She was the only one who can defeat him, but she was too cold. She looked down at Emi who was trying to keep warm by sleeping.

Kagome stood up and undid the spell, "Without warning as a whirlwind

Swoops on an oak love shakes my heart" and the barrier disappeared.

She stepped from out of the bushed reveling herself to Yoru. "Sango take Emi." She handed her to Sango then picked up her bow and arrows. "Yoru! You bastard! Why come back?"

"Ah, Kagome, I see it was a girl, what a shame," Yoru smiled. "You look even better the last time I saw you."

Kagome just stared at him with hate, she didn't feel like talking, the cold weather was numbing her body so she wanted to get it over and done with. "Yoru die!" She shot the arrow striking his heart.

At first he laughed thinking he was un beatable, but then he yelled in pain as the pureness was starting to devour him. Kagome, fell to her knees after knowing he was gone.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha held his side as he ran over to her side. "Kagome what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Inuyasha, it's really cold, I can't move." She spoke.

"Here," he picked her up, "We have to get back to Kaede's." He informed everyone.

With Kagome in Inuyasha's grasp and Emi in Sango arms the rest of them were on their way back to Kaede's.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me a while to update, I've been struggling with what to do for high school. My mom is making it even harder for me so I am just stressing out, big time. Um… I have to go to the doctors today to check out this lump on my chest, my mom thinks it could be cancer, and I REALLY hope not. So pray for me please.**

**-Katai**


	26. The Fever

**Chapter 26: A Fever**

About half way when Kagome realized the numbness was gone and was able to get up and walk, tried getting out of the hanyou's grip on her. "Inuyasha let me down, I can walk now."

Inuyasha placed her on the ground and ran over to Sango retrieving her beloved daughter.

Right then a big dusk of ice cold wind blew. "I think there is going to be a blizzard…" Miroku predicted out of sight.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, "We need to stop somewhere, I don't want the baby getting sick…" Kagome seem worried.

"Miroku," Inuyasha turned to look at him, "didn't we pass a village not to long ago?"

Miroku thought for a moment, "Yes, about 3 miles back, but it's better than nothing."

Then the group carried their belongings and trotted to the past village to pass the storm.

---

"It seems you have a large demonic aura surrounding this village," the lying monk mentioned while holding his right hand up to his face to form a prayer.

The head village man awed strangely, "That's odd, in this time of whether?"

Miroku opened his eyes to look at the old man, "Yes, it seems as a snow demon."

"I see," then the old man clapped his hands. "Alright my friends, you are welcome to stay as long as you like until this demon is at an end," he paused and stood up. "How many rooms would you need?"

"Two," Inuyasha answered before Miroku could.

"Aright then, I'll bring you to them," and the man lead them out.

Inuyasha thought it would be a good Idea if the girls would have their own room and them in the other. That way Kagome would be able to catch up to her 'bonding' with Sango.

The man stopped to two sliding doors next to each other and turned back to the group. "Well here are you rooms, it's late. So if would like Miroku, you may work in the morning."

"Thank you kind sir," Miroku smiled and turned to Sango and Kagome. "Well I'm off to bed, goodnight." Then he stepped in his room with Shippo right behind. And Sango did the same in hers.

Kagome held Emi carefully and looked at Inuyasha. "I guess I'll see you in the morning…"

Inuyasha knew she felt nervous not having him by her side for a night; he wasn't going to ruin Sango's night to spend time with her friend. "I'll be right next door if you need anything; go spend time with Sango." And he walked in the room where Miroku went.

Kagome went in her room and shut the door behind her. She smiled at Sango and sat down next to her. "You look different Sango, what did you do?"

"Do?" she questioned and smiled.

"Yeah, you must have changed something about your look… New hair cut?"

Sango shook her head, "No, but I did a new kimono," she laughed.

Kagome laughed at her blindness of speech, "Oh, where did you get it from."

"Miroku bought it for me," she blushed.

Kagome smiled slightly but then soon faded.

"What's wrong?" Sango leaned over to look at her.

Kagome lifted up her top and tried to feed the small infant in her arms, but the baby just refused, "I don't know what's wrong with her… She won't eat, sleep, or cry."

"I'm sure she's fine, she's probably getting used to the environment." Sango smiled and scooted to her futon.

"Yeah, but I don't know if…" She stopped her sentence when her hand felt Emi's forehead. She was BURNING.

"If?" Sango reminded her.

"She… She has a fever…" She said worryingly. "I don't thing she feels good, I hope nothing serious happens… You know what? It might have been from when we were in the barrier."

"Well why don't you put her to sleep and see what happens tomorrow, maybe she just needs a good night sleep" Sango said as she yawned.

"Alright." Kagome lied down on her futon with Emi besides her as they slept."

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: Wow that took forever for me to update huh guys? Lol Anyways, yeah, the good thing is I do not have cancer, yay! At first my doctor thought it could have been a tumor, but it turns out is my left ribcage is bigger than the other and caused a lump. So anyways, sorry it took forever, MAJOR writes block. And I had to help my friend out because she found out that she might have been pregnant at age 14! So yeah that was a biggy. And sorry it's so short, I just wanted to give you something to read. **

**-Katai**


	27. A Cry for Help

**Chapter 27: A Cry for Help**

Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep, it was hard to concentrate with the wind blowing outside and how it knocked the trees up against the house.

She opened her eyes and finally gave up. _'I have a bad feeling about something but I don't know what…" _She turned to her daughter besides her and the baby in her arms.

"What's wrong?" Kagome whispered to Emi.

She placed a hand on her open forehead to check the temperature. She was ice cold.

"Emi?" she whispered rashly.

No answer. Not even a tiny cry.

"Emi?" Kagome said a little louder making Sango up.

"Kagome? What are you doing up?" Sango rubbed her eyes.

Kagome just ignored her and tried to get at least a whimper out of the infant. "Emi!" Kagome began to cry.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Sango rushed to her side.

Kagome held the baby in her arms and finally realized a fever can be worse than she thought. She should have done something. She should have kept her warmer. But now, her daughter was gone.

Kagome held even tighter and cried even louder. Sango went to her side and tried to see what's wrong, "Kagome, how did this happen?" Sango was in shock and a slight stab of pain hit her heart for her friend.

Kagome didn't answer but just sat her baby down and moved away from the corpse. "It's my entire fault!" She yelled with anger and held her head as she cried.

Sango didn't know what to do, "I'll be right back let me get Inuyasha!" Sango ran out the door and next door.

"Inuyasha!" Sango opened the sliding door calling out Inuyasha's name.

Inuyasha was sleeping silently against the wall with Shippo next to him. He heard Sango's voice and opened one eye. "What?" He said rudely.

"It's Kagome she—" Inuyasha cut her off.

"What's wrong?" He stood on his feet.

"She's in hysterics! You need to calm her down." And right then a loud cry from the other room rang like a bell.

Inuyasha ran to her room and left Sango there, he found Kagome facing the corner with her head held in her knees.

"Kagome what's wrong?" A soft voice came from his. He could bear to see her like this. She was hurt. Badly.

Inuyasha came closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, "Can you tell me what happened?"

Kagome turned around to him, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Inu…yasha… I'm a… horrible mother." She said in between sobs.

Inuyasha looked at her confused, "No your not, what makes you say that?"

Kagome cried even louder, "Look at her!" She pointed to the untouched child in the bed.

Inuyasha didn't believe what he was seeing, was it real? "What happened?"

Kagome tried to calm down a bit but it just made her even more loudly, "She had a… fever not to long ago."

"And?" Inuyasha asked, seeing if there was anymore news.

Kagome just glared at him and stood up, and he did as well. "There is no an. I killed… her and its all my fault!" She pushed him off of her and awkwardly ran to the door.

"Kagome! Get back here!" Inuyasha called out, but when he got to the door, she already disappeared into the snowy wind.

"Sango!" Inuyasha called out to her and waited for her to come, "I'll be right back."

Sango nodded and went back into her room, almost in tears.

'_Dammit Kagome, do you want to get yourself killed as well?' _Inuyasha ran through the trees of the forest, looking for Kagome as the wind blew with force.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note:**

**Well that was a big surprise! I ticked you guys, but don't worry, I have something planned in the end, so don't give up your hopes people.**

**-Katai**


	28. Together with You

**Chapter 28: Together With You**

Running as fast as she could in the deep snow, Kagome tried to find some place, she could believe things that were happening weren't true.

She tripped over a broken log lying on the ground covered in snow, and she fell face first into the cold white snow.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out to her once he found her. He went to her side and helped her up.

Kagome wasn't crying as much as she did earlier but just the amount of tears to be worried about. She turned to Inuyasha nuzzled her head in his kimono and wept.

He embraced her for a while, not knowing what to say. The wind blew ferociously. Inuyasha picked her up, "We better find some shelter," he then noticed an abandon cave up a head.

He walked into the cave and placed her down, there were twigs and brush inside so he quickly made a small fire for warmth and light.

Kagome stopped crying, there were no more tears to cry out. The watched the fire in silence, Kagome in his lap.

Then the silence was broken by Kagome, "Inuyasha? I'm horrible aren't I?" Her voice was frail and raspy.

Inuyasha thought about what she was talking about, "No, your not. I guess it was just her time to go…" Inuyasha felt sad in a way.

Kagome stared into the fire with out saying anything. She knew it wasn't her entire fault, but it was her daughter, and she was responsible for her. Now she was gone, and there was nothing she could do.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked slightly.

"What?"

"Do you feel at least a little pain?" Kagome wanted to know why he didn't show any emotion. Was he glad this happened? Did he never like Emi in the first place?

Inuyasha opened his yes to look at her black silky hair, "Kagome go to sleep." He said in a restless tone.

Kagome knew now how he was feeling. He was feeling the same thing any loving parent would feel if they lost their child. Pain.

Kagome listened to him and shut her eyes.

---

It was bright and sunny outside, but it still had the winter frost. Sunshine caved into the cave that both Inuyasha and Kagome were sleeping in. But Inuyasha found it strange that Kagome was missing from his side. _'Kagome...' _He thought in a peaceful sense. Then opened his eyes "Kagome?" He said.

There were silent sobbing coming from outside the cave, right away he knew that was her. He jumped to his feet and walked out seeing her embracing herself as she rocked herself on a boulder. "Kagome," Inuyasha said to get her attention.

Kagome turned around to face him, tears streaking down her cheeks but then removed from her palm quickly. "Inuyasha," she could tell by the look on his face that he was worried about her. "I'm fine really, just a little sad I guess."

Inuyasha just look at her, Kagome looked miserable, he couldn't say anything at the moment. The look on her face tore him apart. Then after a while, staring at each other, Inuyasha finally managed to make out some words, "Come on, let's go. Everyone is probably wondering where we are." He looked up at the clear blue sky.

"Alright," She stood up and brushed off her pants. "Inuyasha?" He looked at her. "Is it alright if you carry me? I'm not—" She was cut off by him.

"You don't need to ask, just tell me you want to," He said with out yelling.

Kagome gave a slight smile. Losing Emi was a horrible thing that happened in her life but, for some reason, Inuyasha made the pain slip away from her for some reason. _'His face…It's so soothing, I can't bare to be sad when I'm with him..." _She thought as she jumped on his back.

Inuyasha held her with a tight grasp, not ever wanting to let go. He stared at the dirt below him. "Inuyasha?" He heard a voice next to his ear.

"Yeah?" He took his mind off the floor.

"Thanks for staying with me, you made me feel more… Relieved in a way," Kagome tightened her grip, embracing Inuyasha from behind.

Inuyasha stopped, "Kagome, I will always stay with you, no matter what. I'm just as upset as you are."

"I know, but I'm saying, being with you, you make my sorrow slowly dissolve. I'm still very very upset but having you by my side, it's been healing me."

Inuyasha didn't say anything but just a light "I love you" and continued walking.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: Sorry guys for not updating, been kinda busy. Oh! And next week, I'm going to be a mommy! It's a girl and her name is BobbiAnne. (It's an electronic baby for Home Ec at school) I bet I fooled you guys P Anyways, I'll update as soon as possible!**

**-Katai**


	29. Depression Hurts

**Chapter 29: Depression Hurts**

When the two arrived back at the village they were staying at, they saw Sango and Miroku thinking about something deeply to themselves with mournful looks on their face.

Inuyasha jumped and stopped right in front of them and put Kagome back on the earths soil. "Where's the baby?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku looked up at Inuyasha, "We never touched her. She's still in the room."

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and pulled her with him in the room and shut the door behind him. There on the bedding where Kagome slept was the still figure of the child. Kagome began to cry again as she rushed towards her child and picked her up gracefully. "Oh Emi! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me; I didn't know what to do! It was my entire fault!" Her impatient sobbing crashed into the walls of the room.

Inuyasha just watched her without sudden action. Pain slipped into his heart and tears formed in his eyes. He wiped his eyes without letting Kagome see and held the rest in.

"Kagome," Sango slid the door open and peeked her head in. "May I come in?" Sango said politely, not wanting to disturb them.

Inuyasha turned to her, "Yeah."

Sango walked in and rushed over to Kagome side. "Kagome, Miroku's ready to perform the ceremony…" Sango's raspy voice said.

Kagome nodded and stood up, still holding the child. They all walked outside, Inuyasha by Kagome's side and Sango in front of them. They walked down the steps and Miroku was at the bottom with a small hole by a tree. Kagome looked at the hole and held her close, without handing her over t him. "No," her voice was still sore from sobbing. "Not here… I want her where I can see her everyday."

Miroku put his hands down, "Well I suppose we could do it near the well or the sacred tree."

Kagome smiled slightly, "Yeah that would be wonderful," a tear streamed down her cheek. "Thanks Miroku."

---

The group was almost back to Kaede's villages, just a few more miles and then they were there. It was almost to sunset, and the group was hungry. Once they reached Kaede's they can perform the ceremony and then eat some food.

They reached over the hill and saw the village; in about 5 minuets they reached their destination.

5 MIN. LATER

Kagome decided she wanted her next to the tree, that way when she's home she would be able to put flowers there.

Miroku had dug the hole and now it was time to hand her over to him. Inuyasha was standing next to her with sadden eyes and drooping ears. Kagome was bawling at this point, it was hard handing her to Miroku and watching him burry her. Kagome couldn't bare looking at her being buried so she turned to Inuyasha and embraced him tightly as she bawled some more in his kimono.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her and watched Miroku cover the dirt on the infant. Sango was in tears as well, but not as much as Kagome. Inuyasha has never seen Kagome cry like this before, it was worse than the night she reviled to him that she'd been raped.

Miroku blocked out the sound of mourning from the people he loved and tried not to slip out some tears as well, he only concentrated on his prayers.

'_Kagome…' _Inuyasha was worried about her; he's never been so worried for her in his life. Until now…

When the burial was over, everyone was relieved for the sadness to be over. Kagome was the only one left crying still and didn't really have enough strength to walk the rest of the way back to the hut, so Inuyasha offered to carry her.

When they got to the hut, Kaede was standing outside waiting for their return. Inuyasha set Kagome to her feet carefully for her to walk. "Come in everyone, I made some stew," she put her hand on Kagome's back leading her into the hut and also comforting her.

They all sat around the fire, Kagome was leaning against Inuyasha's shoulder as she stared at the fire, waiting to be served. When everyone was handed their food, they all began eating, except for Kagome. She just stared at it, disgusted by the smell. "Kagome, are ye going to eat your food?" Kaede noticed her odd behavior.

Kagome set it down on the hard floor, "I'm not hungry at the moment…" Her voice was soft and dry.

Inuyasha stopped eating and looked at her, "Kagome, you haven't eaten for a day," he picked up her bowl and placed it back in her hands. "You need to eat it."

"I said I'm not hungry!" Her voiced raised and then placed it back down on the floor.

Everyone looked at her. They didn't mind. They all knew what kind of condition she was in, they knew she needed to eat, but they also knew she was suffering from a loss and was still in process in recovering.

Inuyasha put his bowl down and picked up hers, "don't make me shove this in your mouth!" he raised his voice as well.

Everyone was shaking their head. That was the stupidest move he could have done at a time like this. Yelling at her. After saying that, he knew it was coming to him, and he felt a stab of guilt in his chest.

Kagome smacked the bowl out of his hand, making the bowl falling on the floor with the stew all over the place. "Inuyasha you're the biggest jerk!" She stood up and walked out of the hut.

Miroku took his staff and hit Inuyasha in the head, giving him a large lump. "Inuyasha you need to control your mouth!" Miroku was upset, he didn't like to see Kagome like this, and Inuyasha just made it worse.

Kagome walked up the hill holding herself to keep her warm. It was night by this time and it was cold. Her pants protected her legs and her heavy sweatshirt embraced her skin. She looked forward and saw the path leading to the sacred tree. She stared in that direction and then walked through it.

There, she had found the tiny spot with a mound or dirt and flowers placed on top. She ran over and dropped on her knees and hugged the ground as if it were her daughter. After a while of embracing, she began to weep softly.

"Inuyasha you better go find her. It's cold outside and you don't want her getting—" Before Miroku could finish his sentence, Inuyasha was already out the door.

Inuyasha had a feeling where she would be, since she wasn't outside the hut. He walked up the same hill and through the same path she was at. And then he saw her on the cold floor, miserable as ever. Inuyasha went to her side and knelt down to put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Kagome."

Kagome sat up and wiped her eyes, "no, I'm the one who should be apologizing. You were only worrying about my health and I just yelled at you."

They looked at each other for a while. Her eyes were red and puffy and her beautiful brown eyes were now into a black. His eyes were soft and soothing with compassion and a little watery like he was going to cry. He slowly moved into a kiss on the lips.

She kissed back and held pulled her in for a tighter hold of her. She opened her eyes and pushed him off. Looking the other way. "Not… Not now…" She wasn't in the mood for anything. She was too tired and drained.

She then looked back at Inuyasha's emotionless face and rested her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha put a hand on her back, "Common, it's getting cold out here…" He picked her up and carried her back to the hut.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: Well I hope you guys like this chapter. And for the person who said that she seems like she's getting over it fast. Believe me, she's now. There are going to be several chapters before she's in such a miserable stage. Anyways, I hope lot's of you review. And Lauren, I'm not going to update again until you update your story **

**-Katai**


	30. Me or Kikyou

**Chapter 30: Me or Kikyou**

The sun rose that morning and everything around was silent. Kagome guessed she was the first one awake, noticing there isn't any noise in the hut nor the smell of food. She was too lazy to get up right now. She was nice, comfy, and even if she wanted to get up she couldn't, Inuyasha's hand was wrapped around her so she was unable to move.

Her stomach growled and it gave her an unpleasant feeling. She felt dizzy and light headed. Probably from crying all last night and yesterday. Then the sound of villagers waking up to do their morning chores filled the air.

Her stomach growled again but this time even louder. Inuyasha's ear twitched and he opened one eye. "I told you to eat last night…" He said tiredly.

Kagome didn't bother turning her head or even looking at him, she only replied to his comment, "I'm fine." Was all she managed to say.

Inuyasha sat up, "you're starving yourself Kagome, you need to eat."

"I may be hungry but I not in the mood to eat!" she said a little too loud.

"It's nice to have our morning alarm clocks back," Miroku jokingly said as he woke up with the rest of the group.

Kagome ignored Miroku's comment and stood up. "I'm going to get some air…" She walked out of the hut not saying another word.

"What did you say to her now?" Sango asked.

"I only told her that she needs to eat," Inuyasha leaned against the wall.

"Just give her some time, why don't you take her home… again. She might want to see her family," Sango replied back.

Inuyasha nodded and got up to walk outside. It was a nice day; winter was on its way out. He looked around for a sign of Kagome and saw her sitting down by the stream that went through the village. He walked next to her and sat down. "I'm sorry, I guess I woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Kagome just kept on looking at the water. "Inuyasha?" she ignored his apology and asked her own question. "Kikyou's soul collectors don't take every soul, do they?"

Inuyasha was shocked at her question. He hasn't heard about Kikyou for a long time now. "I don't know why?"

"I was just wondering, because she takes souls and all. I just don't want her to have my child's soul. Emi's soul. I hope Emi is in a place, where she is happy and not in Kikyou's dead clay body."

Inuyasha was silent for awhile. He was thinking about Kikyou, of what she was doing these days. Last time he saw her was a month before Kagome was raped.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome was curious.

Inuyasha looked at her without saying a word.

Kagome didn't look at him back, but she just kept looking through the clear water. "Do you still love her? Kikyou I mean."

"Kagome…" He said looking at her emotionless face. "I love you, only you."

"I know you do, but you still might have feeling for her as well."

He was silent for a moment, thinking of what to say. "I used to love her; she was the first woman I loved. But I don't love her like how I love you."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, taking her eyes off the water, "So if she were to come up to you right now, you would tell her you love me?"

"How did this subject come up in the first place?" He tried changing the subject.

Kagome just looked at him with out saying anything.

'_Shit… I shouldn't have said that. Now she thinks I really do love Kikyou. I need to tell her fast.'_ Inuyasha placed his hand on top of her. "Kagome I wouldn't—" He was cut off by Kagome. She removed her hand and looked away. She stood up and started to walk away. "Kagome wait! I wasn't finished!" He yelled.

She stopped and turned back to him, "There is nothing to finish!" she turned back and started to walk again. "SIT!"

Inuyasha fell to the floor feeling guilty as ever. Now she thinks something totally different from what he was talking about.

---

Kagome ran through the forest in tears. She knew it, from the very beginning. He still did love her, and now she knew the truth.

She made it to the well and rested her palms on the wooden frame before jumping in. When she got to the other side of the well, she came out and ran inside the back door of her house. "Mama! Mama!" Kagome shouted hoping her mother was home.

After awhile Kagome's mother came down the stairs in her robe. "What is it dear? Where are Emi and Inuyasha?"

Kagome ran into her mother's warm grasp and cried franticly. "Oh Mama, it's horrible! I don't know if I can go on!"

"Kagome calm down I can't understand a word your saying," She pulled a chair from the table for her to sit on. "Her sit down and tell me." And she sat down as well.

Kagome told her mother about how she was in the barrier, how Emi had got a fever and died, and about her conversation with Inuyasha this morning. "And now I don't know what to do? Everything is falling apart and I'm miserable!" She cried some more in her mother's embrace. After crying for a while, she finally settled down and her nose was stuffy and her eyes were drying. "Mama?" Kagome asked softly.

"What is it my child?" Her mother said kindly.

"Do you believe in a place where people go when they die? Or is that just a myth?" Kagome asked.

Her mother pulled away to look her in the eyes. "When your father died, I wanted to die as well. Until your grandmother told me that there is a God, that he takes care of people when they die, and there is no suffering, there is no tears nor pain. And from then, I was happy for your father. If he was happy, I was happy, so I went on to raising you and Sota and look where I am now, I'm here to tell you the same thing my mother told me." Then she gave a kiss on her forehead.

Kagome understood now. She will be sad that Emi was gone, but she would always lover her and she knew she was in a better place. She just wished she would have taken better care of her. "Thanks Mama…" Kagome smiled for the first time in days. The only thing that was on her mind was Inuyasha.

---

Inuyasha cursed himself as he walked all over the village to find her, until he realized she went back to her own time. He jumped through the well and once he got to the other side he ran to Kagome's window and went in. But she wasn't there. She opened her door and continued to walk down stair until he stopped when he heard voices. So he stopped at the stairs and listen to her conversation with her mother.

---

"Maybe Inuyasha is just confused," Kagome's mother said as she wiped her eyes.

Kagome sighed, "It's more than that Mama. Inuyasha's loved her since the time I mean him. He never got her off his mind. Sometimes I think he says he loves me is because I look like her, and it reminds him of her. I don't know, maybe he does. I'm such a fool." Kagome's voice was sulking.

"Oh Kagome, I can't help you on this one. Your heart would have to help you." Her mother replied back and yawned. "I'm going to start breakfast, so why don't you change; your clothes are all dirty."

"Alright," Kagome said and walked toward the stairs.

---

Inuyasha ran back to her room and waited for her to come in to set things strait with her. This was all a misunderstanding. _'I can't believe she would consider me thinking she was Kikyou!' _He shouted in his head.

Then the door knob twisted and Kagome pushed the door open and froze as she saw Inuyasha. "Why are you here? Why don't you just go back to your time and leave—" She was cut of my Inuyasha's embrace. "Get off of me!" She pushed him off and threw her shoe at him.

"Listen to me!" Inuyasha shouted and covered himself from the shoe hitting him.

"Listen to you? Why on earth would I listen to you?" Kagome snorted.

Inuyasha looked at her with harden eyes, "because I love you that's why, and I know you do too!" He spat.

Kagome was going to deny it, but she couldn't, she just kept her mouth shut and waited for what he was going to say.

"I uh… heard your conversation." Inuyasha said.

"And?" was all she said.

"And you're taking everything the wrong way. Back at the stream, you didn't let me explain," He took a breath. "Yea, I did love her, but that was a long time ago, and yes in the beginning I did see her through you, but now you've shown me you are someone different, and I fell in love with you."

Kagome held in her tears.

"I asked myself, before the night the incident happened, who I really loved, and I realized you're not even close to being compared with Kikyou, you're much better than her, and that's why I love you."

The room fell silent for a while and all you can hear was Kagome's mother cooking downstairs. Finally Kagome spoke, "Then how come this morning you didn't tell me?"

"You got all worked up about the whole situation, you stormed out of there."

"Oh I'm sorry Inuyasha!" She ran to him and hugged him tightly. "I'm so stupid! Please forgive me."

He hugged her back and smirked.

After awhile of embracing each other, Kagome broke the silence with her stomach growling.

Inuyasha pulled her off to look at her, "after all this time you haven't ate anything?"

Kagome merely shook her head.

"I know you're upset with Emi being gone and all but starving yourself won't make it any better."

"I know," she smiled; Inuyasha was shocked to see her smile. It was nice to see her smile again. "As her mother I know she would want me to be happy and want the best for me, but I also know I can't bring her back, well I can, but it wouldn't be the same, so I'm moving on for her sake."

Inuyasha just smiled back and kissed her forehead.

"Kagome! Breakfast is ready!" Her mother called up from downstairs, "Inuyasha, your welcome to eat here as well!"

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, this chapter was sad for me to write, lol. Anyways I hope you liked. Lauren still didn't update but whatever, she said she was right now but nothing came up. So now I'm just waiting. As everyone can tell I don't like waiting, so I'll just post this just for the hell of it. Um… Oh and another thing is, I have another story if you guys want to read it. It isn't an Inuyasha one, it was just a book that I was writing for a while but I just gave up on it, tell me what you think of it, and I might just keep on writing it. Anyways Enjoy!**

**-Katai**


	31. Back Again

**Chapter 31: Back Again**

**Warning: Slight Sexual scenes. Nothing major though.**

After breakfast the two just sat around the house and relaxed. Trying too get the stress off their shoulders. They went for a walk to the sacred tree and dropped off some flowers and a few tears.

For the rest of the day they both sat there by the tree, Kagome was resting on Inuyasha's lap and they enjoyed themselves by talking and watching the different things that went by.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she closed her eyes slightly and played with his fingers.

"What?" he asked as he enjoyed the feeling of her soft hands on his rough ones

"I was thinking, we should go back tonight and then tomorrow we should go look for Naraku." She stopped playing with his hands.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, "Are you sure you'll be up to it?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just hope Mama's advice really was true. It makes me feel a bit better now that I think of it that way," she sighed.

Inuyasha gave a peck on her neck, "Well then, it's almost sunset, go take a bath and pack. I'll stay here," then he helped her get up with out getting up.

He watched her walk back into the house and then got up. He looked at the sacred tree; there were so many things important about this tree. This is where Kikyou pinned him, where he and Kagome first met, and the place their daughter was buried. He thought for a moment and then sat back down.

---

Kagome's mother got the bath ready before she left. She made the best baths for some reason. She said goodbye to her mother and then stripped her clothes and put her body in the warm bath tub, it was so soothing and it made her want to sleep. She washed her body and her hair before she completely relaxed. She thought of the last time she took such a nice bath. She lied back down against the tub and closed her eyes feeling the steam rise to her face.

She drained the tub and got out, wrapping a towel around herself and walked over to the mirror. She opened up the mirror cabinet and took out her tooth brush and closed it. She looked into and saw a familiar face. She froze and turned around making her heart skip a beat. Was she going crazy? She had to be, Yoru was dead…

She brushed her teeth and then blow dried her hair, she wasn't really concentrating to anything that she was doing; she was mostly looking around the bathroom in a daze. When she was all done she came out of the bathroom and shut the door to her room so she could change.

She picked out a light dark blue sweater and a pair of pants. She took off her towel and slipped on her undergarments and her pants. She was going to go for the sweater she suddenly felt a slight heaviness, to the point she was unable to move. "What the…" Kagome said to herself.

"Pity," a voice from behind filled her ears.

Kagome knew exactly who was behind her, "I… I thought you were dead."

"Well… that's what you thought. It was all part of my plan my dear. I can't die that easily, I was made from Naraku, have you forgot?" Yoru chuckled. "I guess you can say you'll never get away with killing me.

"How did Naraku find out… that you did this to me?" She said calmly, she didn't want ot show fear.

"Naraku has his ways," she walked over to her. "I see my scars are still there, and this is where it all began. This very room," He kissed her cheek.

"Get away from me!" she was mad now, she couldn't move and she couldn't yell. He was controlling her actions.

"You are nice when you're angry," he thought for a moment. "I might as well tell you since I have to kill you anyways."

Kagome was shocked. _'Kill me?'_

"You might have thought you killed our precious daughter, but the truth is my dear, I did it. I cast a spell on her. I told you I wanted a boy," He chuckled as he saw the expression on her face.

"You bastard!" She yelled, and the spell was broken. But before Kagome could react Yoru had her against the wall with his pocket knife in his other hand. He slid the dull side of the knife under her neck and kissed her lips. He pulled away and then Kagome looked at him in disgust, "Inuyasha!" she yelled for help.

"He can't hear you my dear, your words can only be heard my ears only," He smiled.

And there it is again. Is it going to start all over again? She had to so something, this bastard was going to go down somehow. He raped her, killed Emi, and now it starts all over again.

He kissed her again on the lips and couldn't control his lust. He picked her up by her wrists with one hand and threw her on the bed. This was all beginning to become dejavou**(sp?). **

"Please stop, I'll do anything. Just please not again," she began to cry.

Before Yoru could do anything more he though, after a while of thinking he finally decided. "Nah, I like this idea better. Naraku only wanted me to kill you; he said nothing that I could fulfill my pleasure."

---

It was an hour later and the sun was already setting and Inuyasha was wondering where Kagome was at this time, it didn't take her that long. He got up from the earth's floor and walked through the back door finding the place totally abandoned. "Kagome?" Inuyasha shouted, wondering where she was.

He walked upstairs and saw her bedroom door shut and the light on, "She better not have fallen asleep," He said to himself.

He walked to the door and twist the door knob and opened it up.

Both Yoru and Kagome looked at Inuyasha. Yoru just smiled and Kagome thought it was all over with her.

"What the hell are you doing to her? I thought you died!" Inuyasha yelled.

Yoru sighed from having to repeat himself, "You have forgotten I was made from Naraku."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, was this how she was the first time? Whatever it was, it made him sick. "You're going to die this time though!" Inuyasha ran towards him but then he was frozen and before you knew it he was outside of her door with the door locked.

Yoru smiled, "Now were we?" she said and he froze her as well and thought of what he could do. "I think I'll un mute you so your darling hanyou would hear you dying and drive him mad." He laughed even harder un muting her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled hoping he would hear her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled through the door and trying to break it open. But there was a spell on that too.

"Now let' just cut this," he said to himself as he cut her bra off with his knife. "Well, not as I remember them but they are better than nothing." He said as he kissed her chest. Kagome spat on him making him stop, but only left him slapping her. "You spit on me you die!"

Kagome let out a cry of pain and tried to struggle but the spell was too strong.

Inuyasha heard her cry and tried breaking down the door. "Hang on Kagome!" He said and thought of a way to get in. The window! The window of course, he ran away from the door to get outside.

"Now I guess I would just move on from there," he said as he moved down to her pants. He took them off slowly and then her underwear, "This has been too long, Kagome." He smiled and kissed her stomach.

Before he could do anything else from there the window shattered and before you know it, Inuyasha punches him in the jaw as hard as possible, throwing him across the room and breaking the spell off of Kagome. Inuyasha takes his sword and stabs him, making him disappear.

Kagome got up and took her bed sheets and tried to cover herself before Inuyasha turned to look at her. "He's going to be back you know."

Inuyasha turned to her and put his sword away. "What did he do to you?" He was angry.

"Nothing, you were just on time before he did anything," She began to cry. "This was exactly what happened last time, except you came fore me."

Inuyasha sat on the bed next to her, "I'm sorry it happened to you the first time…" He said then looked at her. He then broke the silence and stood up. "Come on, get up and get dressed, we need to get back."

She didn't listen to him, she just sat there. She wasn't crying anymore, just sitting there. "He killed her."

"What?" he looked at her confused of what she's talking about.

"Yoru, he put a spell on Emi, that's what happened. That bastard did it!" She became angry.

Inuyasha stared at her. "Get up, sulking wont fix anything," He said and walked to the door.

She looked up at him and stood up still covering herself, "No don't!"

"Don't what?" He had one hand on the door knob.

"Don't leave me here alone."

"Fine," he sat there on the floor watching her every move.

Before she got up she looked at him, "Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Are you mad… at me?" She asked worried.

Inuyasha looked at her with disbelief, "Why would I be mad at you? I'm just concerned. That's why you need to get dressed so we can head back and kill him."

"Alright…" She said and stood up. She knew Inuyasha just needed time to cool down, seeing Yoru do these things to her really pisses him off.

Inuyasha sat in the corner and his face was a tomato red, watching her get changed was a first, and it made him cool off even more.

"There," Kagome said as she finished putting her top on with a new bra. "Are you ready to go, because I am."

"Yeah, where's your backpack? I'll get it for you," He said as he stood up.

"Downstairs." Was all she managed to say.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: Lauren still didn't update… Geez! Anyways yeah, I guess the story makes it more interesting with Yoru in it so I'm going to let him stay in here for a while. So yeah. Sorry for the "Sexual Content" haha.**

**-Katai**


	32. Scars

**Chapter 32: Scars**

**DEDICATED TO THE BEST PERSON EVER!!! LAUREN, YOU'RE SO GREAT AND I LOVE YOU, SO THIS ONE IS FOR YOU!!! ENJOY!!!**

It was a month after Kagome and Inuyasha returned to the feudal era, and the gang is already traveling across Japan searching far and wide for Naraku. There were a couple encounters of Yoru, but nothing serious happened.

It was in the after noon and the sun was beating down on them. They stopped by a river to set up lunch and cool down a bit. Sango was sitting under the tree with Miroku trying to figure out a way to head to her home to fix her broken weapon.

The last battle they had with Yoru, he snapped it in half and left her weaponless. She knew Inuyasha wouldn't let her leave at a time like this but, she needed to get this down quickly if she was going to fight in a battle with Naraku.

"Just tell him," Miroku encouraged her to stand up and tell him strait out.

Sango nodded her head and looked at the couple sitting by the river talking about Naraku. She stood up and walked over to then and told him strait out. "Inuyasha I need to go home for a while, I need to fix my weapon so I can continue fighting."

Inuyasha looked up at her strangely, "Fine go, but don't take long!" He seemed mad at her for interrupting their conversation.

Sango smiled and walked back over to Miroku, "He said it was alright but I think he's mad," she picked up both pieces of her weapon. "Oh well, lets just go before he changes his mind." She called over Kirara and her and Miroku flew away.

"Dammit Kagome, you just can't do whatever you feel like doing whenever we come across that idiot! You need to be serious!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"I know! It wasn't my fault I tripped; the stupid rock was in the way!" She yelled back.

Their last battle with Yoru was slightly off when the battle came. Sango's weapon broke, Miroku had to go and use his wind tunnel when he knows there are poisonous insects, and Kagome lost her sense and almost got killed.

"Well make sure you think what you're doing before you make a move!" Inuyasha was pissed off.

Kagome looked down at the river, "I'm sorry, jeez…" She said softly.

Inuyasha looked at her, "Feh, whatever, just don't be so stupid all the time."

Kagome pushed him over roughly making him fall over, "I said it wasn't my fault now stop being a jackass!" She then stood up and walked over to her back pack.

Inuyasha watched her go off, making sure she didn't do anything reckless. It's been a while since they looked each other in the eyes with passionate fire, and even said 'I Love You'

Inuyasha's ears drooped feeling slightly bad. He wondered if she still loved him. Was he really being a jackass? He needed to know. So he got up and walked over to her, "What are you looking for?" He asked as she searched through the bag.

Kagome didn't answer him right away until she decided to let him know. "I'm looking for my bath stuff. I saw a hot springs down the stream, so I'm going to wash up," she picked up a towel and some tubes of shampoo and soap. She walked right past him without saying a word or even a look. She started walking towards the hot spring until she noticed he was following her, so she turned around to face him, "What are you doing?"

Inuyasha just looked at her confused, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going with you," He crossed his arms.

Kagome got mad and turned back around, "Sit," she said then continued to walk in her path.

He realized she was mad at him, but for what? He was just being protective over her; maybe she thinks he doesn't love her anymore. Is that why she won't let him near her? He didn't want her walking off alone, so he decided he would just follow her and hide.

Kagome finally reached the hot spring. It looked nice from her perspective, the way the steam rose into the air. She undressed and put her hair up and stepped into the hot water. She sat there staring at the rock in front of her.

Inuyasha jumped onto a tree branch close by where he can watch her. He didn't make a single sound while he was up there, he just watched her. And oh boy, did she look beautiful. As the mist rose up and touched her face causing her cheeks to turn pink. She looked stunning. It's been a while since Inuyasha saw her like this, so marvelous.

Kagome took her face cloth and soaked it in the water and put it on her face. _'Does he really not love me? It's been a whole month since he said anything nice to me...' _She then started crying. The stress was too much for her. What was going to happen, what was going to make out of this whole situation? _'It's probably me that started this, and I dragged him into it. Isn't losing my daughter enough?' _She cried some more in her cloth.

Inuyasha looked down at her with sullen eyes. _'Why is she crying? Great I probably did it this time, was I too hard on her? Great now she probably won't let me talk to her or anything...' _Inuyasha watched her, wishing he could do something, but if he went down there, he would probably get yelled at.

Kagome wiped her eyes and decided to wash her hair and then her body; it was nice to feel clean again. After the battle today, she needed to get clean, she hated to be dirty. When she was done she grabbed her town and dried off then changed. When she was all ready se gathered he stuff and walked back to where the camp was.

Inuyasha was already ahead of her at the point. Before she could make it to the camp he hoped into the tree and lied down in the branches. When Kagome got there, she didn't say a word, but just put her stuff back in her bag and sat down at the tree trunk. What else was there to do?

Inuyasha jumped off the tree and sat next to her, and drooped his ears, "I'm sorry Kagome." He said in a tender voice,

She just played with her fingers, "Sorry for what?" She knew what he should be saying sorry about, but she just wanted to hear it from him.

He sighed. "For being such an asshole."

"And?" She wanted him to go on.

He looked at her, "I know I haven't been treating you how you want to be treated, I guess with this bastard running around, it getting me pissed off. And I guess I wasn't focusing on the things that really mean a lot to me."

"I'm sorry too, this whole thing is confusing me," she turned to look at him. "Let's just forget about this whole thing."

Inuyasha looked at her back and put his hand on her cheek, "Yeah, sure." He said as she put her hand on top of his.

Inuyasha leaned down to give her a peck on the lips, but then something pulled them together to make it even more than a peck.

There was nothing better than a kiss they hadn't felt for so long. Two soft, warm lips that numbed every inch of their body. They pulled away and took some deep breaths and smiled, "Wow, I forgot how good that felt…" Kagome whispered after she took a breath, her heart pounding so hard that it was beating outside of her chest.

Inuyasha put his hand on her back pushing her closer to him and kissed her deeply again. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck making fire burn each others skin. They wanted more of this fire, this wonderful, bright fire that burned their skin as they touched each other. It was their drug.

Inuyasha lifted up her shirt and pressed his hand down on her bare stomach, telling her to lie down. She took off his Kimono and threw in on the floor next to them and pressed her palms against her back. They broke of the kiss and held each others embrace as they gasped for more air. He unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down all the way, stripped her completely, only leaving her skin to cover her.

After a while they had both been stripped down and there was only a warm blanket of air to cover them now. Inuyasha kissed her neck as his hands moved down to her stomach and then down to her thighs. Kagome took in a breath, she didn't trust herself to speak at the time, and the feeling of anxiety creeping through her was too strong.

Inuyasha pulled her thighs apart and then kissed her again giving her a sense of security. Their kiss didn't last long when Kagome moaned from the sharp pain that overfilled her body.

After when they were comfortable with their actions it was awhile before Kagome interrupted the drug they were in. "Inu… Yasha… Stop…" She tried to say without her voice getting to high.

Inuyasha stopped and took a couple breaths, "What's wrong?" He said after he caught his breath.

Kagome sat up, shoving Inuyasha off her as she covered herself. She lifted up her head trying not to let the tears from showing.

Inuyasha took his Kimono and placed it around Kagome, "What happened, did I do something?" He asked.

Kagome shook her head and held the kimono, "No, you did nothing wrong. It's just that…" she looked at him. "I can't get it out of my head."

"Get what out of— Oh," he thought of what she was trying to say.

"I opened my eyes and there he was, just like before," she said and began sobbing.

Inuyasha just studied her tears and noticed how much that bastard really hurt her. His thoughts were shattered when he heard her yell. "What's wrong?"

Kagome dropped the kimono and hunched over, "My back… It burns…" she embraced her back.

Inuyasha looked at her back and noticed in disbelief that the scars were red and flushed just like it started over again. "What is it?" Kagome asked urgently.

Inuyasha put one and on it but left her yelling, he quickly took his hand off and studied it, "I… I don't know."

After a while it warred down and Kagome's sobbing began to stop when the scars became normal again. Inuyasha held her in his arms until all her tears went away, He then noticed they were still undress and blushed a bit. "Uh… I think we should get dress now," He said as he looked the other way.

Kagome blushed as well and then put her clothes back on, as Inuyasha did the same. When they were all dress the sat back down by the tree trunk, she rested her head on his and then yawned.

"Go to sleep, it's late," Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms.

Kagome was way ahead of him and was already on the job of doing that, and before you know it, she's sound asleep.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: Wow that took forever to write, sorry it wasn't really a good ending, it's late and I'm tired, so I wanted to get it over and done with. Well hope you review! Oh and yes Lauren did update, FINALLY, but now I want her to update again because she always gives me a cliff hanger. Anyways, talks to Lauren Stop using cliff hangers! Talks to the rest of you Alright anyways, you guys should check out her story. If you look at my favorite stories, you'll see "The Untold Tale" that's hers.**

**And……….. You guys still didn't read my other story I didn't get any reviews yet… Alright whatever, I'm going to bed, NITE!!!**

**-Katai **


	33. Three Bandits

**Chapter 33: Three Bandits**

_---flash back---_

_There was a cold breeze on the top of the hill and the sun fell upon there shoulders. It was the beginning of winter and the trees were bare leaving all to see. _

"_Inuyasha? Where are you?" A woman's voice called out. She walked over to the tallest bare tree and sat underneath it. "I brought something for you."_

_Inuyasha looked from behind a tree close by, he walked towards her then sat down next to her. "Brought what?" He asked with curiosity. _

_Without saying a word she reached into the sleeve of her kimono and pulled out a wooden top, "one of the children at the village wanted me to give this to you. She's quiet fond of you," she giggled._

_Inuyasha took the top in his hands, "Feh, what am I ever going to do with this?" _

_She thought for a moment and looked ahead into the distance, "maybe it will come in need one day, Chihiro said it brings good luck."_

_He didn't say anything; just merely put it in a pocket inside his shirt. Then after a while he said something, "those children, they treat you like you're their mother or something."_

"_You think so?" She smiled at the silly thought._

"_Well they are orphans, and they do look up to you, so yeah," he felt stupid at that moment for bringing it up._

_She turned her head to look at him, "And what does that make you?"_

_He blushed slightly then looked at her but didn't say anything. Then there was a scream coming from the village, "Something's wrong," she said as he stood up._

_They both ran down the hill that they were on and into the village that was getting attacked by bandits. There were three of them; one was buff with his hair pulled back into a small ponytail. The other one looked puny and small with dark brown hair that went down to the middle of his back, but seemed pretty tough. And the last one was a bit chubby and big with no hair at all, and they all were dressed with armor and swords._

_Inuyasha punched the one with the black hair and knocked him right on the floor, "Who the hell do you think you are?" Inuyasha growled._

_The bandit got up from his feet and the three of them came together, "We came to collect women for our boss," the balled one said and smirked, and then the brown hair spoke "It is none of your business to know who we are, but don't worry, we will be out of here soon as soon as we get what we want," then they ran in separate directions._

"_You're sick!" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and began to attack them but dodged quickly. Inuyasha turned back to the woman, "Kikyou! Get the children and hide!" Then he ran to get the bandits. _

_Inuyasha ran around the village looking for at lest one of them, there was too much some burning from the huts to see or smell them out, but he could hear faint yelling from a child. He ran towards the sound and saw them getting on their horse with a child about 9 or 10 in the back with her hands tired up. "Inuyasha help me!" She yelled._

_Inuyasha ran towards them as they ran off with the horse, "Hang on Chihiro!" He was getting closer but then he couldn't move, something bound his feet to the floor and he couldn't break it. The spell they used was too strong. As he tried to break free, they ran away with her, and she never did come back._

_---end of flash back---_

Inuyasha opened his eyes to the bright morning and found Kagome eating a bag of chips and looking at nothing. What was she thinking about? He sat and rubbed his head, _'Why was I dreaming about that?' _He asked himself then looked at Kagome and studied her.

Kagome looked at him after awhile when she noticed he finally woke up. She looked at him a bit disturbed or slightly hurt, but why? "It's about time you woke up," She closed up the chip back and put it n her backpack next to her. "Wanna tell me who this Chihiro person is?"

Inuyasha looked at her confused, "Chihiro?"

"Yeah, you kept on saying her name while you were sleeping. Don't tell me you had her and Kikyou," She glared at him.

"Chihiro was just a child at this village I used to know," He stood up and went through her back pack. "She was kidnapped by bandits a long time ago; I don't know what I dreamed it."

Kagome didn't say anything, she just looked relieved. "I sense some jewel shards close by. They are moving closer to us but I can't be too sure where they're at."

Inuyasha looked up back at her, "How many are there?"

"About nine at the most, so I'm guessing there are more than one person," she stood up as well. "I'm going to go wash up in the stream over there so we can go get them." Inuyasha nodded and tried to pick up a sent from the holder of the jewels.

---

Kagome knelt down and scooped up some water with her hands and splashed it on her face, then looked at her reflection. But instead of seeing only her face she saw hers and a man's face. She looked up and screamed.

Inuyasha heard her scream and ran towards her to see a man, a very familiar man. "Kagome!" he yelled.

She got up to run towards him back the man just pulled her hair making her fall back down. "Inuyasha!"

"So you're Inuyasha? Long time no see," he smirked. His brown eyes harden as he smirked and his black hair, pulled back into a ponytail.

Inuyasha growled, "Not you again…" He pulled out his sword.

"Inuyasha! He's got three shards and there are six close by!"

"You're a smart one aren't you, my boss is going to like you," he chuckled.

The other two bandits came from behind the trees with evil smiles on their face, "Brother, we will take the girl, you finish off him." The Small on said.

The bandit holding Kagome handed her off to his brother and then looked at Inuyasha.

"You're going to pay!" He ran towards him "WINDSCAR!" he yelled then swiped him sword making the wind rustle in the form of an attack flying towards the bandit.

The bandit just put his hand out in front of him and blocked the attack throwing it back at Inuyasha, using some sort of magic. It hit Inuyasha knocking him on the ground unconscious.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome yelled struggling to get out of the bigger bandits arms.

"Pathetic!" He smiled as he looked at his opponent on the ground.

Kagome broke free from his grasp and ran towards Inuyasha to see if he was alright. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha can you hear me?" His blood spilt from his wounds. Then with tears she looked back at the bandits, "How could you?!" She yelled, but before she can do anything else they took her and tired hers hands and feet so she wouldn't run, and took then away with them.

"Inuyasha!" she wasn't yelling to be rescued, she was yelling to see if he was okay. Inuyasha wake up!"

"Shut up wench! You're making too much noise…" The bald one spoke.

She just ignored them and yelled out his name again as she watched him get farther away. "Inuyasha! Inu—"

She was cut off from being knocked in the head. "That'll shut her up until we get there." The skinny one said.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: Haha omg, I got the more brilliant idea ever!!!! Haha, I love it! Anyways, sorry it took so long I got writers block, lol. Anyways, yeah I suck because I don't take enough time on this story to make it "GREAT," I don't have to patience to sit here at take forever, but I know I can do better, I just don't have patience… Anyways, enjoy!**

**-Katai**


	34. Getting Started

**Chapter 34: Getting Started**

There was noise all around, but he couldn't make it out. Where was he? What happened? All he remembered was… Kagome. At that moment he shot up and looked around, grabbing his side from the pain. There was an old man and woman with what looked like a priestess, in a hut larger than the others. "Where's… Kagome?" He barely made out.

The old man looked at him confused, "We found you by the river unconscious and badly wounded. There was no one with you, when a villager found you. You've been unconscious for three days now."

"Three days?!" Inuyasha yelled and then moaned slightly.

"Lie down, your injuries are massive," the priestess told him kindly for his health.

"I don't need t lie down, I need to find Kagome!" he raise his voice at her.

The old woman looked at him, "Tell me boy, who is this Kagome person?" She asked, trying to get him to settle down.

Inuyasha stopped struggling and then thought of what to say, "It's none of your business," his voice was steady and soft.

The old woman smiled, "Alright then, I'll make a deal with you. Let Marri finish dressing your wounds and then you can leave."

"What? But he is badly hurt! We can't just—" Marri said rashly.

"He's a half demon, he can make it through, and there is someone out there more in need, and he needs to find her."

Inuyasha didn't say anything; he was thinking where the demon bandits' hideout was, and if she was okay.

---

The sound of metal hitting against metal and the sound of horses walking on cobbled stone woke her up. She was lying on back on a horse with the buff bandit with her hands still tied up. All she remembered was leaving Inuyasha and then getting knocked out. She remembered a few things from last night, about how they men tried to give her food, but just refused it. And now they were in front of big gates on top of a mountain that seemed far away from where she last was.

They entered the gates and inside were other women working in the hot sun. Some where just children, others where middle aged. Was this some kind of jail? Or was it some kind of slave work?

The bandits got off their horse and then picked up Kagome and the big one threw her over his shoulder to carry her in the castle. "Let go of me!" Kagome kicked and shoved for him to let go of his grasp, she knew it wouldn't work, but she just went on.

"Quiet wench, you're going to make the boss mad," at that moment they stopped at the front of a double door that seemed to be the boss's room. They opened the door and stepped in throwing her on the floor in front of a very tall man that wore a black hood. "You brought another woman; this one can sense the Shikon jewel, milord."

The man turned around and bent over. His hard grasp gripped Kagome's chin turning her head side to side for an inspection. Kagome got hold of her head again and pulled away from his hand.

"I see," said the man, "Put her with the other women, I'll deal with her later. Make sure she gets the proper clothing and make sure she knows the rules." He said then waved his hand to have the bandits take her out of the room.

"Wait a minuet; I'm not your property you know! You just can't claim me!" Kagome yelled when they took her out of the room, but that only made him smirk.

---

Inuyasha ran through the trees clutching his left shoulder with his right hand. He then halted to a stop when he saw an object hovering above him. "Sango, Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kirara landed on the floor and Miroku, Sango, and Shippo looked at him with curiosity. "Where's Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, she got kidnapped by three demon bandits. I can't make out their sent really; it's mixed in with other stuff I can't make out." Inuyasha explained things.

Miroku spotted his wound on his shoulder, "You are injured as well, when did this happen?"

"Three days ago, after you guys left," Inuyasha paused, "But that doesn't matter right now, we need to find Kagome!"

"Alright alright, where do we look though?" Sango asked looking around.

---

"In you go wench!" The big bandit threw Kagome on the floor in a large room with other women. "Sakari! Get with girl in clothing and teach her properly!" The bandit commanded and then slammed the door.

The woman ran over to Kagome and picked her up to sit her up properly. Sakari had long black hair and eyes of a goddess; she looked about twenty-six at the most. Her cheeks were covered in spots of dirt and her hands were all cut up. She had a plain yellow kimono that also covered in dirt and her feet were just as bad as her hands.

Kagome opened her eyes to find the woman in her sight, "Where exactly am I? Who are you?" Kagome was confused. She hadn't eaten for a while and she was a bit light headed.

"My name is Sakari; I used to be a princess of the town Pimboke," she paused and sighed. "This place is ruled by a high Lord, a demon Lord. He hid this place far away with a barrier to lock us in. His plan is to find all useful looking women and put them to work, slave work, to put up with his needs. I was taken about seven years ago, and still, no one had found me."

Kagome looked at her as she picked the dirt from underneath her nails as she told her story, "And when will you leave?" Kagome frowned.

Sakari looked up and looked her in the eyes, "Until I die," she said with pain. "Ever since I cam here, Lord Rei made me clean, cook, and even fulfill his needs…" Her voice was getting raspy and a tear slid down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. "Then after that he put me to work here, to build with the other women."

Kagome put a hand on the woman's shoulder and tried to comfort her. "I'm so sorry Sakari…"

She looked at Kagome again, "That's not all," she then looked down and fiddled with the rim of her dress. "I got pregnant from Lord Rei, and after I had a healthy son, he shortly killed him…" then she looked up at Kagome, "This place is hell… and whatever you do, you mustn't cry, or they will punish you." She batted her eyes then stood up.

Kagome just sat there and watched her with terror, "there has to be a way out, isn't there?"

Sakari was looked through a bin of clothing, "no, I already tried and got caught, I had to be punished, and it is worse than the crying punishment…" She then pulled out a light blue kimono. "This will fit."

"What are all the rules?" Kagome asked as she took the kimono from Sakari.

"I will explain them to you in a minuet, first we must change you before Lord Rei gets angry," she said and helped Kagome unclothe so it would go faster, "Strange clothing, where did you get them?" She was talking about Kagome's jeans and top.

"I uh… got them from my country, I come from uh… China…" She lied and fully removed her top.

Sakari looked at her back with horror, "What on earth happened to your back?" She looked concerned.

"I was raped… and he then carved his initials into my back…" Kagome held her shirt and pressed it against her face.

"I uh… I'm sorry to hear that…" Sakari seemed hurt for her newly arrived friend.

After she fully dressed her, Sakari took her clothes and put them in a pit in the room, and lit it on fire. "What are you doing?" Kagome yelled watching her clothes go up in flames.

"I have to burn them. It's a policy…" She said and then poured it out with water. "Now let us go in the sitting area and you can tell me all about yourself and I will tell you the rules." She smiled and slid the door open.

---

"Dammit! I can't pick up her sent or the bandits! It is cut off with other demons…" Inuyasha yelled out of frustration. "How the hell am I supposed to find her if I can't find her scent?!"

"Inuyasha calm down, we will find a way, why don't we set up camp, think of a strategy, then set out to find her in the morning. It's getting dark," Miroku said as he sat down on a log that looked sturdy enough for him to sit on.

"No!" I'm not just going to wait around when she can be out there somewhere getting killed!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Fine, but we will stay here and make some food, you can look some more and come back later," Sango said and sat down as well. "Besides, all of us are worried as well, but we can't see in the dark Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked back at them, "Feh, whatever, I'll be back later, and with Kagome as well!" Then he ran off into the night.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update, writers block. I'm going to update and as soon as possible. And…. I am STILL waiting for Lauren to update her LAST chapter! And it is killing me to wait so long. Lol. Anyways review!**

**-Katai**


	35. Getting used to Things

**Chapter 35: Getting Used to Things**

**Dedicated to my dear friend, Kelsey House. **

"I see, so you really love this Inuyasha person," Sakari asked with a smile on her face.

They were both sitting down in the sitting in a room with other women gossiping, talking or either comforting each other.

Kagome just merely nodded, "I don't know what I would have done if it weren't for him," She sighed then changed the subjects. "So tell me, what are the rules?"

Sakari though for a slight moment, "Lets see, rule number one, If any of the guards catch you crying, they will whip you. Rule number 2, if you try and run away, you get sent to the cellar with only one meal a day for a month. Rule number three, if you disobey Lord Rei, you will be sent to the cellars with no food or water for 3 days and 3 nights. Rule number four, if they catch you not doing work they will take food privileges away from you," she paused and sighed. "In Lord Rei's quarters you get better food and comfort, but the work and punishment are worse. Lord Rei puts you in whatever work he chooses, I had his personal work. You must attend to his needs. If he wants to be fanned, you fan him, if he wants you to dance for him, you dance for him. Other girls got cooking, cleaning, or even entertainment."

"Wow, that's a lot…" Kagome said as she looked around at the other women. _'What were these demons going to do with everyone once they are done building? I hope Inuyasha finds me soon, but how? I have to give him a warning some how…' _She thought as Sakari went on.

"The punishment is all up to Lord Rei when you're working for him. For my punishment he would just through me around," she said then looked out at the window. "Wow, this day sure did go by quickly," she stood up, "I best be getting some blankets before the others get the good ones. Wait right here," she then walked off leaving Kagome by herself.

Women pushed and shoved to get by each other to get some nice sheets. There were only a few nice looking ones but the rest were all torn apart. Some girls had to share with their siblings or even friends. The guard who stood by the rack of cloth looked at Kagome and gave a perverted smile; she did not feel comfortable sitting there alone. She looked away and out the window, a bright round moon appeared glowing with beauty.

Sakari came back with a beaten up cloth, "this is the best I can do, "She smiled and placed it over Kagome and herself. "Alright, we have to wake up early tomorrow, so get some sleep," she closed her eyes.

Kagome was silent for a while, the lights turned off and everyone was silent. "Sakari?" Kagome asked without a single hesitation.

"Hmm?" She asked as if she was already asleep.

"Why… Why do you want to help me?" She asked and turned up to look at the ceiling.

"I could tell you are a good person, Kagome. And you need a friend in a place like this," she said with a whisper.

Kagome didn't say another word. She looked back up at the moon and thought of only one person, Inuyasha.

---

"Damnit!" Inuyasha growled and punched a tree that stood right besides him. "Another day wasted!"

"Inuyasha we will find her, don't get so angry about it," Sango said in a concerning voice.

"No! I need to find her now! Something's going to happen, I know it, I can smell it!"

"Inuyasha, you've been looking constantly. Miroku and I are worried also, but there are times where you just need to settle down and think. You need to rest," Sango argued back. She also was worried about her friend, but she didn't think she can comprehend to Inuyasha.

"I can't do that," Inuyasha said in a calming voice. "I'll meet up with you guy in the morning," He said then ran into the woods.

"He'll be alright, Sango. He's probably cool off somewhere in a tree," Miroku said and sat against a tree.

Sango sighed and sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder, "I guess you're right."

Inuyasha looked up at the moon as he entered a clearing; it was as if they were both looking at it together…

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: Yes I know it was sort. Sorry guys, I just don't know what to write about but the next chapter will be longer. I'm going to just skip to a month later, haha. Oh, and if you are wondering if I died, I didn't. I was on Vacation to Las Vegas and I was supposed to be back Last Friday, But out car broke down in the middle of no where so we had to go back and stay at my grandma's for a couple of days What a horrible vacation that way! Too long to explain though.**


	36. Predictions and Danger

**Chapter 36: Predictions and Danger**

It was a month later when Kagome was brought to this place. She learned the rules and the customs fast and took care of the other women there as Sakari took care of her.

There they were, Sakari and Kagome digging a large hole out in front of the castle with some other woman. To Lord Rei's order, he wants a pond and a courtyard out front. These last past couple of days weren't the best for Kagome. While she was supposed to be digging she was over in the nearest bush gagging hopelessly. "You alright there Kagome?" Sakari yelled over as she continued to dig.

Kagome stood up a little queasy; the heat must be getting to her. "Yeah I'm fine," she said as she walked back over to pick up her shovel and help out.

"Meal is served!" The guard said as her opened the doors leading into the castle.

"Finally!" Sakari said as she threw her shovel on the ground, "I'm starving! Come on Kagome." She pulled her hand and they both walked into the castle where they were serving fish stew. "Why don't you go find a place to sit and I'll get the food." She suggested.

"Alright," Kagome said bleakly.

A couple minuets later Sakari came back with tow bowls of stew, "Here you go," she said as she handed one to Kagome.

As Sakari sat down across from Kagome, the first thing she did was putting spoon full of stew into her mouth. "Aren't you hungry?" She said with a full mouth when she saw Kagome looking down at her food.

She put it down in front of her, "Not at the moment, my stomach is twisting and turning and it feels like I'm going to puke again." She gave a disgusted look.

Sakari giggled and placed her have eaten food down on the floor, "You know what it sounds like?"

Kagome looked at her confused, "That I'm sick?" She guessed.

"No… In the past month have you been with this Inuyasha guy," She smiled and laughed.

Kagome blushed deeply, "You mean like 'That'?"

Sakari nodded and picked up her bowl again.

Kagome thought for a moment. That night before the bandits took her, that special night, the night where her scars ruined it from her. She shook her head to lose the thought, "You don't think I'm…"

"Well, everything goes together, doesn't it?"

"Oh my Kami! No no no. I can't be, what would Lord Rei do if he finds out?" She whispered loudly.

"Well, if you aren't out of here by the time of birth, he'll kill it. That's what he did to my son," she said after she put the empty bowl on the floor.

Kagome didn't say a word after her statement, after al, she didn't know for sure if she was really pregnant. She picked up the bowl and started to eat it. The stench of fish the crawled through her nose made her stomach turn again. She got up and ran to the nearest window and peeked her head out of it.

---

"Hm… that woman looks of good use," A tall man in fine looking clothes appeared looking out the window from his quarters. "Renjii, take that woman who is with Sakari and bring her to me. I have plans for her," He said then turned around as his servant headed out the room.

---

"Well I guess we need to start working," Kagome said and stood up stretching.

"Yeah… Too bad it isn't cloudy today, that way we'd have shade," Sakai stood up as well and headed to the door.

Kagome looked t her then started to head towards her but then got grabbed by the wrists and pulled behind her back, "Lord Rei wants you." The servant said and started to pull her.

"Sakari!" Kagome yelled out trying to struggle out of his grasp.

"Kagome!" Sakari yelled out as they pulled her friend away, "Don't struggle! You'll be fine! Just listen to them and you'll be fine!" She yelled back. Her face was full of pain; she was being dragged into that awful place. Then she turned around to open the door.

The servant took Kagome down different halls and doorway until he stopped in one particular room. He threw her on the floor and heard a voice speak out from a dark corner, "Thank you Renjii, now leave."

Kagome picked herself up from where she was and sat up looking strait at the darkness. There were 9 shards and she knew it was Lord Rei.

"You will be working here from now on," he paused and stepped out from the darkness. "Hana, get this girl a new kimono to wear."

"Yes Lord Rei," a young woman said and ran out the room. She was about Kagome's age, maybe a bit older; she had short brown hair and green glowing eyes with bruises on her face. Kagome then looked back to Lord Rei and gave him a disgusted look.

"Now tell me now girl, what is your name?" He asked as he stood before her.

Kagome was about to refuse to give him her name, but she didn't want to worry Sakari with doing something reckless, "Kagome."

"Kagome, is it? How old are you Kagome?"

"Eight-teen."

"Hm…" was all he said and gave Kagome a shiver. The sound of him gave her fear.

Right then Hana came back with a plain kimono like the one she was already wearing except in a red color. "Not that one, wench!" He then hit her and she fell on the floor. "The right one!"

Kagome cringed at the sight and just remained still.

"Now, how long have you been here, Kagome?" The way he said her name was absolutely disgusting.

"For about a month…" Her voice was shaky. _'I feel like barfing again…' _she thought and tried to hold it in.

Hana came back with a yellow silk kimono with blue patterns on it, "Thank you, Hana, now leave." He took the kimono as she then ran out the room. He turned back to Kagome and handed her the kimono. "Take that one off, and put this one on."

Kagome held the kimono and looked at him. She was expecting him to leave the room or something, but that wasn't his plans.

"Now," he said annoyingly.

Kagome then untied the back of her dirty kimono nervously and pulled open the front revealing all. She was about to cry, but she knew she couldn't if she didn't want to get hurt.

---

Sakari walked out and picked up her shovel. She couldn't concentrate on digging anymore, not after seeing her friend being taken away. She looked out to see beyond the barrier and below them she saw a group of people. And it looked like the people Kagome described to her. _'Inuyasha.' _She looked around to see if there were any guards, there was one who looked like he was napping under the tree on the other side. _'This is my only chance, if I want to save her…' _She threw her shovel on he ground and ran past through the barrier were there was a path that lead down to the ground.

It was always easy to escape from the barrier, but no one really escaped from this place, they were always captured again. Sakari ran as fast as she could down the path before the guards could get her. "Inuyasha!" She yelled out hoping it was right guy. If it wasn't she'd just got herself in deep trouble.

---

They were all just about to give up hope, looking for over a month and there was no sign of her. But Inuyasha wouldn't give up, not until he al least found a trace of her.

"Inuyasha!" He heard a woman's voice calling from above him. He looked to see a woman, a woman he's never seen before.

At that moment two men came out of no where and ran towards her and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her away. "Help!" was all she managed to yell out until she disappeared.

"Something doesn't seem right… I'm going to check it out" Inuyasha said and he jumped up to get to the top.

---

After Kagome finished putting on the kimono she didn't dare to look him in the eye.

"Now stand up," He ordered with smile on his face.

Kagome stood up as she was told and still didn't look him in the eye. He stomach was still tossing and turning which made her sick, so she didn't dare to speak.

He put his large hand on the side of her head and ran his fingers through her hair. So far he was please of what he saw, even though she was covered in dirt.

He moved himself in closer to her, after realizing what he was about to do, Kagome pushed him away.

"I see, so you don't want to obey. Fine then we can do it the hard way," he pulled her hair and threw her to the ground.

Kagome gave a gasp of frustration; she couldn't hold it in any longer. Tears started to drip down to her cheeks.

"Silence!" He then smacked her across the face.

---

"No! Get off of me!" Sakari yelled and the yanked her harder. The other women stared in fear as she was pulled. He hair was being yanked harder and harder as she dug her nails in the dirt.

Inuyasha got to the very top and noticed there was a barrier, he took out his sword and cut through the barrier impatiently. The barrier disappeared and he was the hell he just walked into. He was the woman who called out his name and ran over to her, he swung his sword killing the two men the were dragging her.

"You alright?" Inuyasha asked.

Sakari held up her head to look at him, "I'm fine," she said quickly. "But are you, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, but how did you know my name? Where is this place?" He asked putting his sword away.

"There's no time to explain. Kagome, she needs…" She was cut off.

"Kagome?! Where is she? Is she alright?" He yelled looking around.

"She's inside; you need to look for her!" She yelled.

---

Lord Rei grabbed her right wrist and held her up making her look at him. "Please don't!" She yelled, making all the other few women in the room cringe with fear.

He leant in to lock lips with hers but then she spat in his face. "That's it! Renjii, get me the whip!" He yelled as he wiped the spit off his face.

Kagome looked over at the servant, who picked up the whip, then she looked at the door and then picked herself up and tried to run to it, but he knocked her down again and whipped her, making her yell.

He turned her over to have her face him as she lied on the floor. Her kimono was slowly coming undone but still covered herself up.

---

Inuyasha ran through the doors and killed anyone who tried to approach him. He looked in every door he passed and went down every hall her saw. When he got down to the last door he opened it and saw Kagome. "Kagome!"

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: I'm getting mad now because Lauren will not update!!!! But whatever, I'll just put up my story anyways. And sorry if there are errors in the story. I'm too tired to look over them.**


	37. Rescue

**Chapter 37: Rescue**

**Once again dedicated to Kelsey House, because she waited up all night till I posted this. And it's 2:18am right now.**

Kagome turned her head to look at the man that called her name, she didn't say anything, she was too shocked to respond. Lord Rei picked her up off the floor by her arm and held her tightly.

"Who are you?" Lord Rei's voice was strict and frightening. He looked down at the young woman's expression that he had in his grip then looked back at Inuyasha, "I see."

Inuyasha growled, thee sight of Kagome looking the way she did, made him drown in his hatred for this demon. Kagome looked sick, beaten, and weak. "You fucking bastard! Who the hell do you think you are for doing this to her?!" Inuyasha yelled with great force.

"Now now, let's not get so hasty. I was just having fun," he then dropped her on the floor and then took a few steps towards Inuyasha, "Renjii, take this woman into the cellars, no food or water for three days, I shall deal with her later."

Renjii quickly picked up Kagome and headed towards the door. "Inuyasha!" She yelled and struggled to get out of his grasp.

Right when Inuyasha was going to run over to her and kill the mangy servant who and dragging her, Lord Rei moved in front of him with impressive speed. "Where are you going, I haven't killed you yet. He smiled and swiped his hand causing Inuyasha to fall back with an injured arm.

"Let go of me!" Kagome pushed his body away from hers.

"Silence yourself woman!" Renjii yelled then hit her on her head until she knocked out. And he dragged her out of the room.

"I don't know who you are, or who you think you are, but you're going to regret what you are," Inuyasha stood up slowly. "Feh," He smiled evilly as he pulled out his sword.

---

Miroku and Sango ran up the path and finally reached the top to find different women in amazement for the barrier to be down. The first thing they both spotted was a woman on her knee's looking down at her hands. Miroku walked up to her quickly and Sango right behind. "Excuse me Miss."

Sakari looked up and at a face she's never seen before. "Yes?" Her voice was full of worry.

Miroku knelt down to get a better look at her, "What are all you women doing in a place like this?"

She looked back down at her hands, picked the dirt that was caught underneath her nail. "I have been here for many years, and most of the other women. We have been working on building this mansion all our lives by orders of our demon Lord Rei," she paused and looked at him, "I'm so glad someone has come to help us!" small tears ran down her dirty cheeks.

Miroku looked at her serious and concerning. "Sango, you take care of these women, I'm going to go look for Inuyasha, I feel a powerful demonic aurora." He stood up.

"Wait!" Sakari shouted. "You know Inuyasha?" She asked impatiently.

Miroku looked down at her, "Yes, how do you know him?"

"A dear friend told me about him. That's why I called him when I saw him walked down bellow; my friend is in trouble…"

"You friend isn't by any chance…" Sango tried to guess if it was her friend.

"Her name is Kagome," She looked at Sango.

---

Renjii walked down a flight of stairs until he got to the bottom of them, there were five cellars down there, two were already occupied. He opened on up and threw Kagome on the dirt floor, half way unconscious.

He slammed the door and walked all the way back up to the top.

---

There they were, the two of them, standing in the middle of the room holding their guard up, waiting for someone to attack first.

'_I Don't have time for this!'_ Inuyasha thought, and then growled. He put a step forward and swiped his sword, revealing the wind scar.

Lord Rei dodged it then his hand glowed and threw a ball of power towards Inuyasha. **((As you can tell I suck at battle scenes so I'm going to get it over and done with, sorry…)) **Inuyasha swiped his sword into a massive attack, the one and only, Back Lash Wave.

"What's this?" Lord Rei said as the light absorbed him completely. Inuyasha fell to his knees. He gave every ounce of his energy to defeat Him. And now he had to gasp for some air. Then he thought of Kagome.

He lifted himself up and put his sword away and ran out the wooden door he saw the servant walk through. He smelt the air to pick up the scent and followed it distinctively. When he ran down the wooden stairs he kicked open the door that Kagome was in.

There she was… Lying on the floor, covered in dirt from head to two. The once nice Kimono was ripped and dirty. She was so skinny, and fragile to look at. "Kagome…" Inuyasha breathed as he rushed to her side. "Dammit! Open your eyes!" He lifted her up from the ground to sit up.

Kagome opened her eyes and the sight of Inuyasha made her jump with joy. "Inuyasha!" she jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha wrapped him arms around her waist embracing her tighter. Then he pulled her off, grabbed her shoulders to look at her, "Are you hurt? What did they do to you?"

Kagome looked down away from his sight, "I had to work several hours and only two meals a day, sometimes even one. Then I call called to Lord Rei… And that's where you came in," she looked at him, "Oh Inuyasha! You came right on time! How did you find me?" She asked.

"A woman, ran out calling my name… She said you were in trouble."

"Sakari risked her life... For me," she said to herself, "What happened to her?" She asked.

"She' all right, Sango and Miroku are with her, I'm pretty sure."

Kagome looked at him, "Can we, leave? I don't want to be down here any longer…" She said as he helped her up. She fixed the kimono so it wouldn't be reveling everything. "Inuyasha let those girls out…" She said as she saw the other women.

After that was done, Inuyasha helped her up the stairs and to the outside to find everyone, including Sakari. Most women were rushing out of this place, trying to escape as they can.

"Sakari!" Kagome ran towards her and hugged her tightly.

Sakari returned the favor and then let go, "Are you okay? What did that bastard do you to you?" then she paused and looked at Inuyasha, "You killed him right? Did you get the shards?"

"Fuck…" Inuyasha said.

"I'll get them," Miroku said then ran off, he probably wanted to see all the pretty girls.

Then Sakari turned her attention back to Kagome, "Inuyasha got there before he can do anything serious, if I would be there any longer, I'd be in the cellars for three days…" Then she looked at Sango. "Sango!" She ran and hugged her.

"I missed you so much!" Sango exclaimed and hugged her back.

Right then Kagome's stomach growled. She let go and put her hand over her stomach, "We should go and eat and take a bath and sleep after Miroku gets back, I'm dying!" Kagome complained.

Sakari looked at the sun set, "Well you guys better be going, the sun is going down."

"Well you're coming too!" Kagome said, "I promised you, I'd take you back to your village."

Sakari smiled brightly, "Thank you, Kagome!"

Miroku walked out with the shards in his hand, "Alright, let's go." He handed the jewel shards to Kagome.

Kagome put the shards in her kimono and leaned against Inuyasha. She looked at Sakari and leaned in over to her, "Promise me you won't say a word to any of them, especially Inuyasha." Kagome whispered in her ear.

"About what?" Sakari whispered back.

"The you know what," she said in a tone that made her remember.

"Oh! Alright."

She leaned back , her head hasn't felt something so soft in a long time. And it felt good.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: Well to answer most of your questions, this story kind of doesn't have a plot anymore really. I'm just kind of going on about things I guess. But when I get to the end, there's going to be sort of un expecting… So beware. Anyways… Hope you liked. And once again, I don't feel like going back and correcting my errors. So be creative and fix them yourself in your head.**

**-Katai**


	38. Shimmering Eyes

**Chapter 38: Shimmering Eyes**

Inuyasha looked out into the sunset as he slowly walked with Kagome pulling down on his left arm, her feet were starting to get heavy, but she didn't want to bother him with that fact. They made a few miles away from that castle before they found a good spot to set up camp.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she looked up at him. "I'm going to go with Sango and Sakari to find a spring." As much as she didn't want to leave him, she hated being dirty, especially when she was around him.

At first he was going to say no and take her somewhere to be with her, but then he thought it'd be best if she did, he can smell her stained sweat and blood. "Uh—Alright." He pouted as he let go of her.

Kagome let go of his arm and felt a sudden urge to grab a hold of it again, but she turned around and walked with Sango and Sakari to go find a spring.

Inuyasha sat down on the ground and rested against a tree and ignored what Miroku had to say. Miroku just glared at him and took Shippo to go look for some fire wood, he though the half demon needed time of his own to think.

---

"Ahhhh, warm water, oh how much I missed you!" Kagome sank down into the water relaxing everyone of her muscles.

Sango smiled at her remark, "I'm so glad you're back, Kagome. I thought I'd never see you again!" She said brightly but then disappointed again. "We haven't had a recent encounter with Yoru yet, last time we fought him, Miroku was severely wounded and we had to retreat. He's getting stronger Kagome…"

Sakari didn't say a word; she just kept to herself and washed off herself, listening to their conversation.

Kagome sighed, "I… don't know what to do."

"In our last battle, Inuyasha managed to injure him, so I don't know how long he will stay low, but thank Kami, he couldn't find you where you were." Sango then rubbed her face with a wash towel.

"I don't know what would be worse, that place or Yoru…" Of course Sakari was there longer and experienced much more, but she knew, if she was there any longer, the same would have happened to Kagome.

Kagome stood up out of the water and grabbed a towel and began to dry off.

Sango watched her, staring at her frail looking body and how bony it had became, not to mention the bruises. And right then, Kagome's stomach made the loudest growl that probably no one could ignore.

Kagome smiled slightly, "I guess that's what happens when you don't eat for a few days…"

Sakari got dressed and then gathered the stuff as the rest of the girls got dressed.

---

Inuyasha turned his head to where the girls walked in. He focused his eyes on Kagome as she was about to sit down next to him, but he stood up in front of her, "Kagome, can I see you for a moment?" Kagome nodded and followed him out of the campsite.

Miroku and Sango just looked at each other and smiled. "Let prepare dinner shall we?" Miroku stated.

Sakari's once pale face filled with color when he mentioned food.

Inuyasha took Kagome out of sight from the camp and stopped in dead tracks. He turned around and looked at Kagome before pulling her into a tight embrace and fell on the floor.

Kagome began to weep into his shoulder. She was so overwhelmed by his touch that she could barely talk.

After a while, when they both calmed down, Inuyasha lifted up her chin to look at her, "Why are things getting so difficult?" Kagome said with a hoarse voice.

He didn't say anything, just looked at her. She had the shimmering in her eyes as before, that made her looks as more vulnerable than she already is. And yet again, even louder than before, and loud tearing growl broke the silence, and made Kagome blush in embarrassment.

"Come on, let's get back," Inuyasha helped her up off the ground and made their way back to camp.

Dinner was ready, some fish, lot's of fish. And after having two for everyone, except Sakari and Kagome. Sakari had three, and Kagome had four. They were satisfied.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: I am so sorry to everyone; it was selfish of me for not updating so soon. Now I know this chapter isn't much and it might seem like I didn't spend time on it, but, man your lucky I even updated. School has been a hell on earth. So I couldn't sit here and write a good chapter. But I promise I won't quit this story. And I promise the other chapters would be better. I just wanted to show you guys I am trying to work on this story. Thanks.**

**-Katai**


	39. A Second Round

**Chapter 39: A Second Round**

Three days have passed when they ended up back at Kaede's village. Everyone was exhausted by the time they reached the place that they ended up passing out. Except for Kagome. Inuyasha took her up by the tree, where Emi was buried.

Kagome sat on the moist green ground and looked down. She put her hand on the spot of flat dirt and lied down, resting her head on the spot. Inuyasha looked down at her, as she began to sob. He sat on the ground with his back against the tree and combed his fingers through her hair until she fell asleep.

---

Hours passed and Sakari sat up from the place she was resting, she looked around the room and noticed the one person she wanted at the moment was gone. Miroku and Sango were awake sitting around the warm fire sipping a cup of tea. "Where's Kagome?" Sakari asked with a slight hesitation.

"She would probably be at the grave…" Sango said and looked down at her cup. "She's having a hard time with this lately…"

Sakari was going to ask what grave, but pulled back her words, she knew which grave. The grave of the child Kagome talked about non stop.

She stood up on her feet and walked out of the hut. It was almost dawn at this point and she was worried for Kagome. She didn't know why, she knew Inuyasha was with her. But she still couldn't let go of how it was in the castle. With out Kagome, she felt danger.

She walked through the woods until there was a clearing with nothing in sight but a tree. Different than the others.

She took more steps closer when she spotted Kagome. She stepped on a twig, giving a loud noise into the forest. Inuyasha jerked up and looked over to where the noise was made.

"Oh I'm sorry," Sakari said in a low voice.

Inuyasha looked own at Kagome to see if she was still asleep. "It's fine." He said rudely.

"Is she, um, alright?" She looked at her. Kagome held her stomach with one hand and her nails dug in the dirt with the other.

"She's fine," his voice was monotone.

Sakari sat down where she was without making anymore noise. "You know, when we were back at the castle, she couldn't stop talking about you or her daughter." She smiled. "It's been so long since I could remember anything about my family… My husband, my two daughters."

He didn't say anything just looked at her. Waiting for to say more that was about to come out of her mouth.

"Kagome is very lucky you came for her just in time. When I was put in that position, he took advantage of me. And 9 months later, I bore his child, but then shortly killed him." She held back her tears.

Kagome opened her eyes but didn't move from her spot, she stood still and listened to their conversation.

"Thank you for doing what you did to him. I wanted to hurt him for a long time now, but when I attempt it, I was the one who ended up getting hurt, and not him."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say at the time. No one's ever thanked him really. "I don't know how I would take things if Kagome was hurt again. The first time was hard enough. That bastard deserved to die."

"What would you do if Kagome was pregnant again?" Sakari wanted to see his reaction.

"If Kagome was baring that bastard's child, I wouldn't know what to do. I'd be pissed off. Not at Kagome, but at myself." He grew angry. "Is she?"

Sakari didn't say anything, she just looked at him. "Well… Not exa—" She was cut off.

Kagome sat up and looked at Sakari, "That's enough Sakari…"

Both Inuyasha and Sakari looked at her. Sakari stood up, "I'm going to go back…" She walked away back to where the hut was.

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha. Nothing else, just to look at him.

He looked at her back, giving her a confused expression. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Kagome looked down, "I'm uh… Pregnant…"

But before Inuyasha could say anything back, she interrupted him. "I'm not sure if it's Lord Rei's though… So please don't get angry, it could be," She paused and looked at him, "Yours."

He didn't say anything, he felt angry but happy at the same time. "A.. Are you sure you are?"

Kagome nodded, "I feel the same way as I had with Emi…"

Inuyasha pulled her into an embrace. "Well whether it's mine or that bastards, we still have demon blood… It won't be as long as last time, but you'll be bigger and harder…" Inuyasha nuzzled his face in her shoulder.

"Great…" Kagome sighed and hoped that it was Inuyasha's. She didn't want to become bigger nor did she want it become harder. But she was willing to do it for Inuyasha.

To Be Continued…

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I felt like writing today… So yup. Anyways I want reviews this time. **


	40. GoodBye

**Chapter 40: GoodBye**

"Ugh…" Kagome moaned to the brightness of the room. "Urgh…" She moaned again and turned over to her side. Everyone in the room looked over to her.

"Kagome?" Sango asked with one eye brow raised. "Is there something wrong?"

Inuyasha, who was sitting next to Kagome with his back against the wall and his eyes closed, answered for her, "She's fine." He said rudely.

"No one asked you," Sango pouted and turned back to talk to Miroku.

Sakari remained looking at Kagome, she smiled at the sight of her friend, happy and sound asleep for once.

Kagome sat up, the stood up and walked out of the hut.

"Where's she off to?" Shippo took his eyes off his paper he was coloring on and looked at the hanyou.

Inuyasha stood up, ignoring Shippo's question and followed off to Kagome, he found her to the side of the hut, hiding herself from public and sitting on the floor with her head burring in her knees.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, standing behind her with his arms crossed.

Kagome remained where she was, "I feel awful…" She complained.

"Told ya'," was all the boy said.

"I feel like I'm going to puke out my organs… And my head feels like it's going to explode…"

"Think of it this way, it would be over in a few months…"

Kagome let go of her legs and stood up, "When we take Sakari back home, I wanna go home for a while," She paused. "And I'm not staying there all through the months."

"No it's too dan—" he was cut off.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, so don't even start," she yelled and walked past him and back in the hut.

"Well, is everyone ready to get going?" Kagome changed her mood to a more sincere and outgoing action.

---

"Shippo, I can't carry you and my backpack…" Kagome said as she took baby steps up the hill.

"How come? You used to be able to," the small kitsune jumped off her shoulder and onto the ground.

"It's just been hard for me to carry things, that's all…" Kagome smiled and continued walking.

"Here," Sakari held Kagome's arm and the both made it on top of the hill. Everyone, including Inuyasha was already a few yards away from them. "Do you want me to carry your backpack?"

Kagome only shook her head, "Nah, I'll be fine, I just feel sick is all. But I can do it. I don't want everyone fussing over me." She looked over at Inuyasha, "And I don't want him thinking there's something wrong… He's already had a hard time with the first time. The second time I don't think he's too happy with…"

Sakari smiled and looked ahead, "What was the other's talking about, this Yoru person?"

Kagome frowned, "It's a long story… He was the man who gave me Emi, and he's now a demon who seeks to kill me. He's very difficult to overcome, but I have a feeling that there is a way to defeat him."

"I see, then that explains the initials on your back," Sakari looked ahead, not wanting to look at Kagome.

Kagome just nodded her head. She was out of breath and her knees were starting to shake, but she kept it to herself.

"There it is!" Sakari shouted with joy at the site of her village, tears overwhelmed her and a smile appeared on her face. "Oh have I longed to go home."

---

It was in the afternoon when they walked though the village. As Sakari walked it was as if she were dancing, her footsteps were so eager.

"Sai!" Sakari ran at a tall dark haired man. She ran towards him and before he could fully turn around they were both on the ground. "Oh Sai! I longed for this day to come!" She cried in his harori.

The man put his hand on her back and put his head on her head and cried with her.

"Feh," Inuyasha turned his head away. "So mushy."

"Inuyasha, they've been separated for seven years, how would you feel if you never saw me for seven years?" Kagome hissed.

He didn't say anything else, he knew she was right, but he didn't want to do something he just bashed.

"Oh Sakari, Pimboke was falling apart ever since you left! I was falling apart. Mitsuki and Kisa, have grown and you are now home!" He smiled with joy.

"Mother!" One of the girls ran down the street, her kimono was a beautiful jade that was clean and decent. Her brown hair was pulled back in ponytail that rustled against her back as she ran. "Oh mother! I missed you!" He dropped to the ground and held Sakari tightly, crying.

"Mitsuki! You grown so tall!" Sakari cried back.

Then the younger daughter came over, this one must have been Kisa. She was small and fragile looking, her hair was short and black with bright green eyes, just Like Sakari. She was wearing a gold colored kimono with red printing of a Japanese garden.

This moment was priceless for Kagome. She wept for Sakari, happy for her and her family, but also sad, for leaving her friend. Kagome walked up to Sakari and her family, "Sakari, I must be going," Kagome tried to say without tears falling. "There are things that must be done and no time to lose. I'm happy for you, that you found your family, I'll miss you."

Sakari stood up and hugged Kagome. "Thank you, so much. I'll see you sometime. I promise. You and you're child. I won't forget you." She smiled and wiped Kagome's tears.

"Goodbye…" Kagome turned around and walked over to Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, "Let's leave."

Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder, inviting her to weep in it as they walked, and she took the offer.

To Be Continued…

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading guys. Hope you liked it. I'll update soon. REVIEWS! **


	41. Fight

**Chapter 41: Fight**

"Kagome… You really should go home," Sango told her as she ran her fingers through Kirara's fur coat. The two girls were laying down looking up at the clouds by a steam not far from Sakari's village.

Kagome put her hand over her stomach, the bump was already vissable and she was going by fast. "I know… But I don't want to. I mean yeah it would be nice to relax in a nice bed, but it was so boring, I don't know how it would be like again."

"Do you still get morning sickness?" Sango asked as she closed her eyes, wondering about the wonders of pregnancy.

Kagome sat up and pulled her hair into a ponytail, "I actually have it right now. I guess I'm good at holding it down. I think the only thing that triggers it is the sight of food and moving around too much."

Inuyasha came up behind Kagome and stuck a hot fish on a stick in front of Kagome, "Here, eat," was all he said.

Kagome looked at the fish and leaned over to the bushes beside her and began to gag.

"Maybe you shouldn't stick food in front of her face with she's in the condition," Sango laughed at the expression on Inuyasha's face.

---

"So where do you think Naraku and Yoru are hiding?" Miroku asked as he led everyone behind him on the dirt road that had rice beds on each side.

"Where ever they are those bastards are going to—" Inuyasha was cut off as his nose raised into the air. "Koga…" He stood tall and waited for the argument.

A whirlwind appeared in front of them, _'Dammit I'm getting sick of this wind coming in every time this damn wolf shows up.' _Inuyasha thought as he frowned.

"Kagome I—" Koga looked at her in shock, "What hell did you do to her!" he turned around facing Inuyasha. It wasn't a question, but it was a loud and angry growl of fury.

"Why do you always think everything has to do with me?!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"I'm gonna kill you for this!" Koga punched Inuyasha in the face and stood over Inuyasha and he lied on the floor rubbing a cut on his cheek.

"Koga stop!" Kagome grabbed his arm. "Please don't be angry you got to—" She yelled before Koga pushed her off him and made her fall forward, but before she fell completely on the floor, she moved her arms under her to protect her stomach.

"Kagome!" Sang came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

Kagome sat up and wrapped her arms around her stomach in pain.

Inuyasha looked at her and then back at Koga, "Look what you did you ass!" Inuyasha growled. "You better control your temper and stop pointing fingers! It might not be mine! Take a whiff!"

Koga sniffed the air, there was the smell of two men, "So now there's another guy?!" He looked over to Kagome. He was more hurt than angry.

Inuyasha stood between Kagome and Koga, "She was kidnapped." His voice was serious.

Kagome looked up at them, preparing for the worse. She didn't fall on her stomach, but there were cramps that were hurting her, maybe from the force of the fall that possible hurt the baby.

"And you let that happen to her?!" Koga yelled. "I shouldn't even allow her to be with you!" He turned around and pulled Sango away from Kagome and grabbed Kagome's arm and stared to pull her up. "She's coming with me!"

"Oh no she isn't!" Inuyasha yelled and took her other arm.

"Unless you want her to get into anymore shit, look at her, every time she's with you she ends up getting hurt!" Koga pulled on her arm.

"It's not my fault, it's her fault!" Inuyasha pulled on the arm her was holding.

Kagome started to cry and pulled her arms out of their tight grips. "Inuyasha sit!" Koga..." She stood up and slapped him so hard you can hear how painful it was, and then Miroku twitched. Kagome wiped the tears and then put her hand under her stomach and ran back into the forest.

Koga lift his hand and put it on his cheek. "I'll come back later…" He began to run the direction that he came from.

---

Once when Kagome reached the forest she sat down on the ground, held her stomach, and gasped for breath. Her tears still flowed down her cheek and then lied down.

She sniffed, "Well seems like you have your daddy's fighting in you…" She tried to smile at the feeling of strong kicking going on in her stomach that made the cramps feel more painful.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha came into sighed and sat down next to her. There was still blood running down his cheek from the force of the punch. "Are you okay?" He felt guilty and his ears drooped.

Kagome sniffed again, "No." She pouted.

He looked at her, now worried, "What happened?"

"Well, you probably wouldn't know since you were too busy fighting with Koga and then you had the nerve to pull me after, but if you must no, Koga pushed me and I fell," she paused. "I don't think the baby is hurt but I'm getting cramps and the baby is kicking wildly…"

"Here, let's see if Miroku can get us into a village," He took her arm to get her on her feet.

Kagome tugged her arm away from him and looked at him with angry eyes, "Just leave me alone! I'm not the one who causes danger to me; you think I wanted all this to happen?! Back there when those bandits kidnapped me, it was your fault! Back when Yoru came on me, that was your fault too! You make me rely on you just like how you're doing now; you made me rely on you then too! Just… Leave me alone for once and maybe my life won't be so horrible." She held her stomach as she walked away back to where the road was.

Inuyasha stood there, hurt, and useless… He realized she was right. And he felt horrible for it. She was suffering, all because of him…

To Be Continued…

**Author's Note: Well guys, I hope you liked. I'm starting to get bored of this story/ haha. So once I'm done with this story I'm going to write a really really really good one! REVEIWS! **

**-Katai**


	42. Runaway

**Chapter 42: Runaway**

**Warning: Slight sexual content. **

"I don't know Sango, I'm so confused…" Kagome said as Sango brushed her hair.

Miroku had gotten a place to stay at a village not to far. He was off doing is job with Shippo along, and Inuyasha was out and about, probably still hurt from what Kagome said. Now, Kagome was lying down in a room with Sango sitting by her head brushing her hair.

"Maybe it's the hormones?" Sango replied. She knew nothing about pregnancy, or what it was like, but she did know how other women acted.

"I wasn't like this with Emi… But maybe it's because everything is going so fast, because it has part demon genes," she paused and thought for a moment. "I feel bad now… for the things I said…"

"What did you say exactly to him?" Sango put down the brush and lied down beside her friend.

"I told him none of this was my fault but his because he makes me rely on him all the time… I think I was just mad because of what happened, and that I was hurting; I'm not sure. I mean I shouldn't have even said all that stuff, because it could be his child."

"Well why don't you talk to him and apologize, you never know," Sango stood up and walk towards the door, "are you hungry? Maybe go walk around for a little? It's a nice afternoon."

Kagome thought and put her hands over her belly. "Maybe just to get something to eat, I don't want to overdo myself with a lot of walking."

"Here," Sango helped her up onto her feet and opened the door.

---

"Inuyasha, stop mopping around and come down here," Miroku called up to a tall tree with lots of branches. "She probably didn't mean it, it was probably just those female hormones."

"Pttf," Inuyasha said. "She was right though, so why would I think any different? She's better off with me."

Miroku sat down at the bottom of the trunk and sighed, "And what about you? If she's better off with out you, how would you be without her?"

Inuyasha didn't reply; he didn't know how he'd be with out Kagome. If only he was stronger to protect her, to prove to her that she can rely on him. He thought of the sacred jewel, if only there was a way like that without him being a full demon that would make Kagome scared of him. "Miroku, is there anything that can make me stronger without turning into a demon?"

"There's always the good ole' training work," Miroku replied. "Or you can find a sorceress, but I wouldn't trust those."

"Hmm…" Inuyasha jumped off the tree and onto the floor right in front of Miroku. "Maybe I should go visit Totosei for a few weeks… It will give Kagome time off me and I will get stronger."

"What do you think she would feel about this?"

"Who said I was going to tell her?" Inuyasha looked at him.

Miroku looked at him back, "And if something happens to her? What if we come upon him? You know Sango and I can't keep up with him. He's too powerful."

"Then I'll protect you guys!" Shippo spoke up.

"Thanks Shippo but I don't think you will be either," Miroku replied then looked back at Inuyasha. "Well it's up to you, the only problem is Yoru."

Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Well I'll just go for a few days, and you can just stall the exercising until I get back."

"And what would I tell Kagome?"

"Just tell her I have unfinished business I have to take care of," Inuyasha said and put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"So you're leaving tonight?"

"Yeah… When everyone's asleep," Inuyasha said and walked past him. "Well let's go back to get some food, it's getting late."

---

"So… When do you think the baby will be born?" Sango asked then took a bite of a fresh rice ball as they walked through the village.

"I'm not exactly sure… I kind of lost track, with the whole time I was at the palace and getting Sakari home. It seems like I'm about due now, seeming this is how big I was with Emi, but it seems like only a couple months." Kagome laughed at the thought of it, she seems like she was going to blow up.

"Well I hope you're still hungry because the elder is giving us a feast," Sango smiled.

"I'm always hungry Sango," Kagome laughed slightly. "So why don't we head over there to get it fresh."

The two of them walked in the elder's large spacious room where they are to be given food. As they walked in Miroku and Inuyasha along with Shippo got there before them.

Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha without a word and Sango sat down next to Miroku. And they all ate in silence.

Miroku looked around the room and then coughed, "So, what did you two ladies do today?"

Sango looked at Kagome making sure it was alright to tell everyone, "We just walked around, talked, stuff like that."

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha's plate; he hadn't really eaten anything just for the fish and a few mouths full of rice. The she looked up at his face which was looking down at his food.

Inuyasha turned his head over to look at Kagome. They didn't say anything or do anything; they just looked at each other.

'_Why is she looking at me like that? She almost looks sorry or even like she's in pain...'_ Inuyasha thought then turned away from her.

Kagome looked back at her food, _'Great, now he might think that I'm crazy or something… Maybe I should pull him aside and say something to him, I hate seeing him like this, and it's all my fault.' _Kagome put down her chop sticks. "Uh… Inuyasha?" Her voice was low.

Inuyasha looked over to her, letting her know she had his attention.

"Can I talk to you… outside?" She looked down away from his face.

"Feh," He said and crossed his arms. "What for?"

Kagome looked at him and frowned. _'I can't believe him! All I wanted to do was apologize and now he has to be in a snobby attitude.' _She stood up, "never mind, I'm just going to lie down." She walked over to the sliding door, opened it, then slammed it behind her and walked ferociously down the porch.

"Er…" Inuyasha looked at the door then back over at Sango and Miroku who were looking blankly at him. "What!"

"I better go see if she's alright…" Sango stood up and walked over to the door, but before she could open it, Inuyasha stopped her.

"I'll go, it was my fault," he opened the door and walked out towards the direction Kagome went.

---

"I can' believe he had the nerve to be a smart ass with me!" Kagome shouted to herself as she tried to calm herself down. She turned the corner and ran into a pillar that was in the middle of the porch and stubbed her toe. She sat don on the stairs and slouched over holding her big toe and tried to make the pain go away.

Inuyasha came around the corner almost running into the pillar as well, but dodged it before he could and noticed Kagome. "Look, I didn't mean it."

Kagome ignored him and hid her face in her knees as she bit her lower lip.

"Why are you crying? It wasn't a big deal or nothing."

"I'm not crying…" She moaned in her knees.

Inuyasha sat down next to her, "Then what's wrong?"

She looked at him, "I stubbed my toe."

Inuyasha held back a laugh, "And that why you're mopping?"

Kagome pushed him over and stood up, "Well excuse me Mr. Smart Ass; I can't dodge things like you can."

Inuyasha stood up, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

She looked down at the ground, "Back there in the forest, I was upset and I didn't mean what I said… I mean It isn't your fault, it was mine and I was just—" Kagome was cut off.

"No, it was my fault. You do rely on me and there are things that I think I can do but I can't, and I'm sorry for that."

Kagome grabbed on of his hands, "Please… If it weren't for you I probably wouldn't be here right now, I know I shouldn't rely on you for everything, but I can't rely on myself…"

Inuyasha took his other hand and put her hair behind one ear, "Then if you're going to rely on me, I need to make myself stronger."

Kagome took the hand she was holding and placed it on her stomach, "It sure does have the temper that you have…" Kagome looked up and smiled at him.

He blushed as he felt movement on her stomach and the leaned it to kiss her on the cheek.

"What was that?" Kagome looked at him disappointed.

"What was what?" He asked confused.

"You're supposed to kiss me here," she pointed to her lips. He leaned in again and kissed her on the lips. "That's better."

"Feh, Yeah well you need to be getting some rest," he grabbed her hand and turned her around and pushed to towards the room.

When they got to the room there were two futons laid out for them. Kagome sat down on one of them and then lied down. "Ugh... I don't know how much longer this is going to take," She looked at Inuyasha and pouted. "Am I going to get any bigger?"

Inuyasha sat down next to her, "Not sure." He looked down at her and looked at her lips. They're like some kind of force that makes him want to put his lips on hers. He leaned down and gave her another kiss, a long mouth to mouth kiss. He put his hand under her head to lift her up and then kissed her chin down to her neck to let her get some air.

Kagome slipped her hand under his red kimono and pulled it over his head leaving his chest bare.

He then lifted up her shirt and threw the large sweater on the ground. He then went up to kiss her lips again and pressed his hand against her back to push her closer to him and when he felt her bare stomach against his bare stomach, he stopped kissing her, "Uh…"

Kagome looked at him, "it's not like we're doing anything to hurt it." Kagome tried to catch her breath, "Just don't lie on top of me…"

Inuyasha leaned over her so that she would feel comfortable lying down. He moved down and kissed her stomach and then back up to kiss her neck.

"What uh… Sorry!" Sango opened the door and then slammed it in embarrassment.

Inuyasha sat up as Kagome sat up, "At lest we weren't uh… naked…" Kagome grabbed her large sweater and put it back on. Inuyasha did the same with his shirt.

Kagome got up and walked out, she found Sango sitting by the porch steps with her face red as a tomato. "Uh… Sango?"

Sango looked over to Kagome and then back over to the distance.

"Nothing really happened… It's alright, please don't be embarrassed. We were just… Making out?" saying all this made Kagome embarrassed as well.

"It's all right, it was you're personal life," Sango laughed. "At least it wasn't like you guys were doing it."

"Yeah I guess your right," Kagome laughed as well then yawned. "Well I'm going to go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow." She got up and walked back into the room.

Inuyasha was already lying down on the futon when Kagome went to go lie beside him. Then he rolled over and wrapped his arm over her.

---

Hours passed by and Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He kissed her on the cheek and got up, grabbed his sword and walked out the door.

To Be Continued…

**Author's Note: Well I think this is the longest I've written. Haha. Anyways, I want reviews, so yeah… Oh! And I didn't mention it, but yeah Kagome still had her bra on, haha. **

**-Katai**


	43. Not in the Mood

**Chapter 43: Not in the Mood**

Kagome rolled over to her side and opened her eyes to an empty bright room. She sat up and thought it was strange that Inuyasha wasn't by her side; he always waits for her to wake up.

She got up on her feet, brushed her hair and put it back in a loose bun. Kagome walked over the door and walked outside, seeing Sango and Miroku enjoying a conversation she smiled and walked over to them.

"Have you guys seen Inuyasha?" Kagome sat down carefully next to them.

Miroku coughed and looked at Sango, "Uh, no. Not since last night."

Kagome put a hand on her stomach, "Have you guys eaten yet?"

"No, we were waiting till you got up," Sango replied and stood up. "Well we can get something to eat right now; the elder is making some stew."

Kagome stood up slowly and put a hand on her lower back, "Alright."

"Are you okay?" Sang asked trying to help her.

Kagome tugged away, she didn't want anyone fussing over her. "I'm fine, just a little sore. Can we please go and eat? I'm gonna die of starvation here if I don't eat something."

Sango laughed, "Alright."

---

"Hey!" Inuyasha walked into a cave. "Old man!"

"Huh what?" an old man said after Inuyasha hit him upside the head. "Oh, Inuyasha, it's you."

Inuyasha sat down making himself comfortable, "I need you to train me so I can get stronger."

"What's in it for me?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment then put his hand on his head, "I won't have to kill you."

"Hmmm…" Totosei thought, "Alright, I'll train you for three weeks, a moth at tops."

"A month!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hey, it's either that or not at all."

Inuyasha took his hand off of Totosei's head and thought for a while. He didn't know if he could be away for that long. What if Kagome were to have her baby? Or it Yoru came across them? "Alright, I'll do it."

---

"It's strange that Inuyasha hasn't come for breakfast..." Sango looked at Miroku.

Miroku just shrugged then looked over to Kagome who was slowly eat, which wasn't like her. "Kagome I thought you said you were hungry."

Kagome looked up away from her food and over to Miroku, "I was, I just feel a little nauseous, the thing is kicking really hard and I have a headache," Kagome sighed. "I guess today just isn't the best…"

Sango pushed her food a side, "You should lie down for a little," She said as she moved closer to Kagome, "Here let me help you."

"No," Kagome said. "I'll be fine, I just need to walk around or do something…"

"Do you want us to go with you?" Miroku asked.

"No, I'll be fine," Kagome stood up and went outside.

"I have a feeling you know what Inuyasha is," Sango turned back over to Miroku.

"What makes you say that?" He flinched.

Sango moved closer to him, "Because it's written all over your face."

Miroku sighed, "You can't tell Kagome though, she'll probably through a fit, but he went to Totosei's for training… I guess he felt bad about what Kagome said the other day, so he's training to get stronger."

"And how long will it take?"

"He told me in a few days…"

To Be Continued…

**Author's Note: Sorry that it was short, I couldn't think of what else to say. But the next chapter will be with it, I just need to think some more. Anyone wanna give me any idea's? **

**-Katai**


	44. Bad Guys Gone Good

Chapter 44:

**Chapter 44: Bad Guys Gone Good**

"A few days? It's been two weeks Miroku!" Sango hissed as she walked back and forth in a small room, it was just two of them.

Miroku took a sip of tea, "I know… Well that's what he told me."

Sango sat down, "Kagome's miserable! She can't sleep at night and she's been crying… She thinks it was her fault he left."

"He'll be back. I don't know when, but I know he'll come back."

"Do you think we should tell Kagome?" Sango looked him in the eyes.

"Tell me what?" Kagome walked in quietly and the leaned against the wall by them.

Sango looked at Miroku to see if it was all right. Miroku coughed and looked over to Kagome. "He will be back, Kagome," He said then put his cup on the ground. "We just need to wait."

Kagome sighed, "You know something that I don't, and he probably told you not to tell me. I understand," Kagome got off the wall and looked towards the door, "since he's not here, can we please just go back to Kaede's? I… I…" She tried to hold back the tears, "I just want to go home."

Sango and Miroku both looked at each other. Miroku knew he wasn't supposed to go anywhere else, but it's been two weeks and they've stayed here long enough. "I suppose, Inuyasha will know where we went. Get your things and I'll prepare the exorcism."

Inuyasha dodged a burst of flames coming towards him and landed on a tall rock.

"Well Inuyasha, your reflexes has been getting better," Totosei said in a surprised expression.

"Heh," Inuyasha jumped off the rock and landed next to the old man, "Yeah well as long as I can leave soon."

"Just because I said you're improving, your training is no where near complete."

"What?!" Inuyasha grew with fury. "I've been here for two fucking weeks and you're telling me I haven't accomplished anything?!"

"I just said your reflexes are getting better," Totosei turned around.

"Feh," Inuyasha frowned at him and turned the opposite was and went off into the forest.

"Kagome, why don't you sit on Kirara, that way it would be easier for all of us," Sango held Kirara in her arms.

"No, now would you stop fussing over me," Kagome said and then came out of the room, dragging her big yellow bag.

Miroku turned the corner and saw the two girls, "I'll get this for you," Miroku picked up the bag and threw it over his shoulder, "Everyone ready?"

"Yeah," Sango said and looked over to Kagome who just merely nodded.

"How far away are we from Kaede's?" Kagome asked recklessly.

They were walking out of the village then Sango replied, "Not that long."

Kagome put her hands on the back of her head and looked to the sky. It was another yet sunny day like no other. She thought about Sango and Miroku, about their life, about how their relationship is.

The past two weeks she thought about Inuyasha as well, about his life, and where he was, and why she should be with him. Was it because of the child inside of her or because she loved him? Well if she loved him, why did he leave her? She was planning to leave her life in the feudal era behind once she got to Kaede's village. It would be hard, raising a half breed in the present era, but she knew if she stayed in the past, she wouldn't be able to move on.

Kagome hoped her son or daughter wouldn't look like Inuyasha, she didn't want to see his features in the child that made her want to resent him even more. And how they would have—"How are you doing back there Kagome?" Miroku called out; breaking the trance that Kagome was in.

Kagome took her eyes off the blue sky and to Miroku who was looking back at her. "Can't you just pretend for once that I was just Kagome and not the 'incredibly huge Kagome who is carrying some bastard's child in my stomach'?

Miroku and Sango stopped, "So you know its Lord Rei's child?" Miroku asked.

"No, it could be his or Inuyasha's. They're both bastards."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, but decided not to say anything but to just keep walking.

"It's okay Kagome, you'll always have me," Shippo smiled and looked up at Kagome as he walked.

Kagome smiled for the first time in weeks, "Thanks Shippo, I know you'll be."

A few hours passed and the group stood on top of a hill over looking Kaede's village. Kagome took a deep breath in, "Well let's keep going." They walked down the hill and onto steady ground and into the village. "Well I'll meet up with you in a while…" She said and gave a fake smile.

They knew where she was heading off to, and knew she should eat, but they also knew even if they tried to make her eat, she wouldn't do it for the world.

"Want me to come with you?" Sango asked.

"No," Kagome said blankly and walked off.

Kagome walked up slowly and lied down on the dirt patch. She looked up to the clearing through the trees and stared at the spots of sun light shining through.

'_Come Josephine my flying machine, she's going up…' _Kagome hummed and put her hands on her stomach.

"Well isn't this a sentimental scene," A voice came from behind her.

Kagome sat up and turned around, and to her surprise, Yoru, standing there, the same looking man she met that one particular night. "What do you want?" asked then lied back down casually.

"Well well well," Yoru smirked and moved in front of her, "it seems as if you don't care that I'm here."

Kagome frowned that he was blocking her sunlight, "Look, what do you want?"

Yoru merely smiled. He didn't say a word nor did he move. A few seconds passed, "I all I want is to kill you."

Kagome wasn't scared, she didn't even show any emotion of fear, she just asked, "why?"

He grinned even larger, "because I was told to, and then I will become stronger."

"And how would you get stronger by killing me?"

He thought for a moment, not sure what to say. Finally he spoke, "Naraku would give me power."

"He created you, why would he give you his power?" Kagome sat up and looked at him.

Yoru smiled again, "my my, aren't you a smart mouth. Here I am about to kill you, and you're sitting there like life's never going to end." His left arm shape shifted into a spear.

"And once you kill me, you're going to get stronger and then what would you do? Be ordered around by Naraku again and again until there is no more power for him to give to you, what would you use that power towards? Take over the world by killing everyone and being a lonely man with so much power for nothing."

Yoru frowned and turned his left arm back into a normal arm and stared at her. The both looked at each other without saying a word.

"Kagome!" Miroku yelled as he ran up with Sango behind him.

Yoru bent over and put his face by Kagome's ear, "You have a point, dear Kagome. I will not kill you…" He whispered in a voice she had never heard from him. It was gentle and for once she knew he was telling the truth. Then he stood back up and before Miroku reached him, Yoru turned into mist and vanished.

"Kagome what happened!?" Sango asked. "Did he hurt you, are you okay?"

Kagome lied back down and closed her eyes, "Nothing happened, I'm fine."

"You're fine? Kagome, how long was he here?" Her voice was worried.

"Yes I'm fine," Kagome got up and looked at her. "He was here for a while, no big deal."

"Kagome, he could have killed you," Miroku said calmly.

"But he didn't, and I'm fine."

Sango and Miroku both looked at each other. "Did he even try an attempt to kill you?"

Kagome didn't say anything; she just walked towards the hut, leaving them two alone.

"I wonder what that was all about…" Sango blinked as she watched her walk away.

"Lady Kagome has been acting strangely lately. Not like the Kagome we know…"

Kagome came back quickly with her big yellow back on her back and Shippo following behind. "Kagome where are you going, please don't leave."

"Kagome are you leaving?" Sango asked as she came to her side to take her backpack.

She shrugged away, "I have to get out of here. I'm sorry Sango but I don't know if I'm coming back," she took Sango's and put the tiny bottle with jewel shards in her hand. Kagome tried to hold back the tears, "I don't belong here, and never did."

She walk towards the well and sat on the edge. "Kagome don't do this," Miroku turned to her.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked with tears starting to form.

"I thought about this long and hard. I'm not—"

"I know were Inuyasha is!" Miroku yelled.

Kagome looked at him and smiled, "then tell him I'll take good care of his child… if it is his child." And then she jumped.

Inuyasha's ear twitched and opened one of his eyes. He sat up from his tree branch he was lying in.

"What the hell am I doing? I don't have time to sit around and do nothing!" He said and jumped off the tree.

He ran back to Totosei and hit him in the head. "I'm not going to rest or eat until I get what I want! And you're going to be with me until I get it!" He growled.

"Very well," He said as he rubbed his head.

To Be Continued…

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update, I had a major block. I know most of you hate Yoru, but I decided not to kill him, so oh well. This story is sooooo long. God, I don't know how I'm going to end it. I don't know if it will ever end…**

**-Katai**


	45. Kagome's Decision

Chapter 45:

**Chapter 45: Kagome's Decisions **

"Mama! Mama!" Kagome opened the back door and ran in.

"Kagome?" Kagome's mother ran in from the other room and was in shock to see Kagome big a round.

Kagome dropped the backpack and ran to her mothers arms and began to sob. Her mother didn't ask one question but just held her daughter in her arms. After a moment her sobs became lighter until there were none at all.

"Do you want me to prepare a bath?" Her mother looked at her.

Kagome merely nodded and wiped her eyes. She sat on the floor and watched her mother walk up the stared and then turned her head to see Sota in the doorway, staring at her.

"Kagome? You're… uh…" Sota walked over to her. "Where's Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked at him and frowned, "Can't I go somewhere without him following me?!" She stood up and went upstairs angry.

Kagome sat in the tub and stared off into space. She imagined her life if she never fell through the well. She could have gone to college, become a doctor, and may have married Hojo.

After a while she got out of the tub and changed into large Pajamas and sat in her bed, holding her teddy bear she had since she was younger and stared at Emi's crib.

A knock was heard at the door and Kagome's mother walked in and sat down on the bed next to Kagome. At first she didn't say anything, adjusting to the tension in the room. A moment later she spoke, "Wanna talk about it, Kagome?"

Kagome told her about being kidnapped, being held captive by Lord Rei, meeting Sakari, running away from Yoru, about what she said to Inuyasha and him leaving her, and how she never will go back to that era.

"I don't know mom… I've been living in fantasy for so long now. Who was I kidding?" She paused, "I was thinking, when I was in the bath tub, I'm going to move to Osaka. Don't try and tell me other words. I've made up my mind. It's time for me to live a normal life, even though I'll be raising an unusual child."

Her mother was speechless, "When do you plan on leaving?"

"Before the baby is born… But I was hoping you'd come with me to help settle in, and after the first week you can leave… Please mom?" Kagome looked at her mother pleading for a motherly hand to held guide her.

Her mother sighed, "How long until the child will be born?"

"Like… three months…"

"Alright, I'll help."

Kagome hugged her mother, "Thanks, mom…"

Her mother stood up and fixed her hair, "Do you want some soup or sushi?"

"Yes, that would be nice…"

Sango, Miroku and Shippo sat around the well. In disbelief that Kagome was gone. When is Inuyasha coming back? "It's all my fault…" Miroku said staring down the well. "I should have told her!"

"I can't believe she's gone…" Shippo tore out the grass.

"I just can't figure out what happened when Yoru was here…" Sango thought out loud.

"We need to find Inuyasha, but where would he be…?" Miroku thought. "He said a couple days… so maybe he's on his way back right now…"

"He's the only one who can go down there, so we just need to wait until he gets back." Shippo announced as he still picked the grass…

WINDSCAR! The flash of light was sent towards Totosei, but he dodged it. "Pathetic." He said shamelessly.

"Dammit! I don't have time for this!!" Inuyasha yelled forcefully.

"Then get your mind out of the clouds and pay attention," Totosei sat down and folded his arms. "Here's a faster technique, on top of Fuji Mountain, there is an element demon. A demon that controls all elements, his name is Daski. If you can defeat him, you'll be powerful enough to beat any demon."

"How long do you think it would take?" Inuyasha asked.

"Depends how long you take," he sighed. "The time it took your father, who didn't defeat him, was eight days to get there."

"That's all? I'll take four days to get there," Inuyasha smirked.

"But… if you want to defeat this demon, you might need to train up there. You wouldn't be able to defeat him in one blow."

"Feh… Watch me; I'll take care of that demon in no time!" Inuyasha said and put his hand into a fist. "I'll be back old man."

Inuyasha ran into the forest towards Fuji Mountain ready for battle.

"This one looks nice, Kagome?" Kagome's mother pointed out on the Daily Tokyo Newspaper, a one bedroom apartment, with a full bathroom and kitchen, located a mile a way from the city and only 8,400 yen a night.

Kagome looked at the add her mother picked out. "Sounds good, maybe we should go and check out the city sometime."

Kagome's mother put down the newspaper and looked at her daughter, "Are you sure you want to do this?" She paused, "I know you're old enough to make your own decisions, but are you sure you're making the right one? What if Inuyasha didn't men to lea—"

"Mom…" Kagome turned to look at her mother. "It's been two weeks, he would have told me. I know Miroku and Sango know, but they don't want to tell, because they know the truth would hurt."

Kagome's mother hugged her daughter then stood up and walked towards the door. "Alright dear, we'll go take the morning train tomorrow to check things out, and then we'll decide from there."

"Thanks mom," Kagome smiled.

To Be Continued…

**Author's Note: Sorry it's so short. Next chapter will be a lot longer, I just had to finish the night with this one.**


	46. Osaka

Chapter 46: Osaka

**Chapter 46: Osaka**

**This chapter is just going to be with Kagome. **

"Kagome! Kagome get up we're going to be late!" Kagome's mother called up from the bottom of the stairs then went back to the kitchen. "Alright Sota, I'm not going to be home until tomorrow, so if you want you can stay here with gramps or you can stay with a friend," She turned to her dad, "And I need you to patch up the well."

"Mom, why is Kagome moving? Why can't she just stay with us?" Sota asked.

Kagome's mother turned to him and put a hand on his head, "I guess she just wants to live her life normal for once," She paused and then smiled. "But don't worry, you'll see her, and you're niece or nephew."

Kagome came down stairs with her maternity sweats on, her hair a mess and a duffle bag in hand. "What time is it?" Kagome asked.

"It's nine forty-three," Grandpa replied then looked back at the news paper her was reading at the kitchen table.

Kagome walked down the stairs and to meet everyone in the kitchen, "we have about fifteen to get there." Kagome held her stomach, "Be right back…" After saying that she ran to the bathroom and left everyone.

Kagome's mother put a hand on her cheek, "Oh dear, I hope she doesn't get sick on the train, we have a long way to go."

'_Train 309 leaving south to Osaka is now boarding.'_

"Come on Kagome, time to get on, it's going to be a long trip so you can sleep in there," Kagome's mother shrugged Kagome's shoulder to wake her up.

Kagome opened her eyes and sat up. Her mother was already in line carrying both of their bags. Kagome sat up and walked over to enter the line.

They walked down the isle until they found their seat number. Kagome sat in first to get the window side. Across from them was man about Kagome's age with a little girl who looked about five. Kagome smiled at the little girl singing a riddle.

"So what made you want to come to Osaka?" The man asked Kagome with a smile. He had dark hair and green eyes; he also had scruffy facial hair that looked trim and neat.

Kagome turned her sight away from the girl and the man, she frowned at the way he was getting into her business, but then smiled to not be rude. "A change of life style," Was all she said.

"I see, my name is Royaku, and this is my daughter, Nasuki."

Kagome held out her hand and Royaku gladly shook it, "Kagome, and this is my mother," Kagome's mother smiled at him. "So, why are you heading for Osaka?"

"I got to see my Nana and Papa!" Nasuki smiled.

Kagome looked at the girl and then back up at Royaku, "So you live in Osaka?"

Royaku nodded, "We visit my wife's parents every month in Tokyo."

"Oh, where is your wife?" Kagome put a hand on her stomach to try and ease the kicking.

Royaku frowned, "She died when Nasuki was three." He looked at Nasuki and moved the hair out of her face.

Kagome looked down, "I'm sorry to hear that…"

Royaku pushed away his sorrow and smiled again, "Where is your husband?"

Kagome thought of the word husband, Inuyasha wasn't near to her husband, they never thought of marriage. "He uh, left… me," Kagome's mother put a hand on Kagome's shoulder, but then Kagome tugged it off.

"Well who would want to leave someone like you?" He smiled then looked at her stomach? "How far along are you?"

Kagome didn't want to tell him that she was only three months along, she looked like she was going to blow any second, there's no way he would believe her. "I'm uh, eight months…"

He smiled, "Boy or girl?"

"It's a surprise."

It was warm and sunny out side of the train station, a beautiful day in good ol' Osaka. Kagome looked up at the mountains and buildings, putting her hand on her forehead to block the light. Oh how strange this city was from Tokyo, but somehow she will manage.

"Kagome dear, this way," Kagome looked over at her mother that was already a head of her with a cab already pulled up. She sat in the cab and looked at the man who was driving. He was buff with tattoos all up and down both of his arms, and he had over grown facial hair.

They drove through streets with many pedestrians, not as many as Tokyo, but just enough to be called crowded. They passed alley ways, stores and hotels, but when the cab stopped at a cheep looking apartment complex, Kagome frowned.

Kagome's mother paid the driver his fee, and they both walked into the complex. The complex looked like a big white box with hardly any landscape but a small tree on the left side of the sidewalk. When Kagome walked into the building, she wrinkled her nose from the smell of old wood and cheap plastic. There were fake plant and beige walls with blue window treatment.

"Can I help you?" A tiny old woman asked kindly like a grandmother from story books. From behind a counter that said "Office" on top of it. On the desk, there was a smaller sign that read **Ms. Suzuki**,guessing it was the woman's name.

"Hello, we're here to look at a room for monthly rent," Kagome's mother asked. You could tell how tired she was by slightly dark circles under her eyes and the slouch of her posture.

"Oh of course! Follow me," The old lady had large glasses and an olive green apron over her brown dress. Kagome and her mother followed her up a couple flights of stairs. "The pay is exactly 263,000 yen a month. There are two rooms, one bathroom, a small kitchen and living area. There's a good view of the city, easy transportation, and a mini mart down stairs. Ms. Suzuki put the key in the lock and turned it.

To Kagome's surprise it was much nice than the downstairs. The walls are actually a light green and the floors were bamboo mats. It was an okay space that she could manage, but the bedrooms were really small. The bathroom at least had a bathtub.

"Well," Kagome's mother looked at her daughter.

Kagome looked at her mother's face and gave a half smile, "It's a good price and it's close to town."

They told Mr. Suzuki that they would take the room, and would be moving in this week. Kagome stood in the room where she would have the nursery in. All she could think about was Inuyasha. She didn't know why she left, or why he left. She loved him and she knew he loved her, but why would he leave her for so long, and not say anything to her?

She sighed and walked to the window that was over looking the city. It was noisy, but that didn't bother her, she found it comforting, like she wasn't alone.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: Okay so I decided that right now I'm going have chapters about present time and feudal time. So I hope you like it. I just never want to end! I think this story is going to go on and on. Hopefully not. / Or else it will get boring. Anyways, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been depressed over something, still am actually, but I thought I would put my sadness aside and write, get my mind off of things, you know?**

**-Katai**


	47. Hope

Chapter 47: Hope

**Chapter 47: Hope**

Sango, Miroku and Shippo sat around a warm fire right next to the well. They decided they didn't want to go back to the hut, instead they waited. Waited to see if Kagome had pulled a joke and she would come out of the well and say "Gotcha."

"Did Kagome really mean what she said?" Shippo asked as he looked down at his cooked fish, his appetite lost.

The monk and the slayer looked at him, Sango was holding back tears, and Miroku just stared off into the trees.

"I don't know, Shippo…" Sango said with a steady voice.

All three of them sighed and remained silent for the rest of the night.

sss sss sss sss sss sss sss sss sss sss sss sss sss sss

Inuyasha dodged trees and villages as fast as he could. He didn't want to take as long as his old man to get to the top of that mountain. As he ran, he thought of Kagome, _'I hope she won't be mad at me when I get back... Feh, I'll be back before she realizes I'm gone.' _He smirked and stopped when he got to the foot of the mountain. It took him exactly three and a half days to make it to the foot.

He started climbing with no hesitation to stop, the sooner he got there, the sooner he'll be able to head back. He was tired, but he wouldn't give up.

sss sss sss sss sss sss sss sss sss sss sss sss sss sss

A pile of dirt hit Miroku on his face, forcing him to sit up. He shook it off and looked around. It was dark out but it was still visible by the fading fire light. He heard noises coming from inside the well and looked down in it. A spark of hope struck Miroku, but when he looked, it was only the fox demon.

"Shippo, do you know what time it is? What are you doing down there?" Miroku rubbed his left eye where the dirt had landed.

"I'm going to go back for Kagome," Shippo kept digging.

Miroku sighed, "Shippo, we all want her to come back, but we need to wait for Inuyasha to come back to go get her. It's okay; he'll be here any day now."

'_I hope.'_

sss sss sss sss sss sss sss sss sss sss sss sss sss sss

Inuyasha looked down off of a cliff. Nothing was visible but a thick cloud of fog. He looked up and could seethe peek of the mountain, but it was way up there.

It took him another two days to reach the top.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: Ugh I hate writing about this part it's boring, and there's nothing to talk about. What am I supposed to write about? Inuyasha's journey to Mount Fuji? That would take forever. You guys get the point.**


	48. Not a Chapter: 2

**Chapter 48: Not a Chapter**

Author's Note: Okay guys I am EXTREMELY sorry that I haven't updated in forever. My computer crashed a few months ago and everything got deleted, including lots of pictures, thousands of music and including the next chapters that I was gonna put up. Plus I've been taking a college class know as A.P. so I've been busy with homework. Also some personal issues… Anyways, I'll try to update again sometime this month. So don't think I abandoned this story, haha. Thank you for your support and reviews, just hang in there.

Thanks,

-Katai


	49. The Truth about History

**Chapter 48: The Truth about History**

Three days passed, and all of Kagome's belongings were already packed and put in her new home. She stood in the middle of all the piling boxes and looked around her. "Oh!" Kagome gasped and walk towards the door. She forgot to get the last box that was in Ms. Suzuki's office. She walked down the couple flights of stairs and picked up the tv sized box with all of her old journals.

Kagome's mother was in the mini market getting food to stock the kitchen. Kagome took little steps as she walked up the stairs. She wished that this place had elevators. "Can I get that for you miss?" A man said behind her.

Kagome turned around, "Yeah, that'd be—" She stopped. "You're that man on the train."

"Royaku," he said to remind her and took the box from her. "Funny seeing you again," he laughed and walked up the stairs with her.

"Yeah I just moved in to 211," Kagome looked down at the steppes she was stepping on.

"No kidding, Nasuki and I are in 212."

They got to their floor and stopped for a moment. "Where is Nasuki?" Kagome asked out of curiosity.

"She's in the room, I just ran down to pay my bill," They got to Kagome's room and Royaku put down the box on the table. "Anything you need me to help with?"

Kagome shook her head and put her hands on her lower back, "Nah, I just need to sit down for a little." She looked around and there wasn't anywhere to sit.

He laughed and walk towards the door, "you're welcome to come over."

Kagome looked at her mother sorting out the stuff in the boxes then turned to look back at Royaku, "I'll come over for a little bit to sit down, but not for long, I would like to help my mother out, after all it is my stuff." With that Kagome laughed and shut her door.

They walked over next door to where Royaku lived. As he opened the door there was a loud yell of excitement. "Daddy, Daddy! Look what I did!" Nasuki came running to her father's arms and held up a piece of paper with scribbling on it. "This one is you, this one is me, and this one is mommy. You can tell its mommy because of her angel wings," she said as she pointed.

"It's beautiful, Nasuki, why don't we put it on the fridge," he walked over to the fridge where a bunch of other drawings were kept. He kissed her on the forehead and placed her on the ground again. "You can rest on the couch if you like."

Kagome smiled at him and walked over to the couch. After getting Nasuki a snack of sliced apple he sat on the opposite couch from Kagome. She looked at this man studying his features, then asked a question, "Not to be prying or anything, but how did you wife die?"

Royaku leaned back and took a breath in, "Well when she was pregnant with Nasuki she developed a tumor. We all thought Nasuki wasn't going to make it because the tumor was growing as Nasuki grew. As it turned out, she survived with the birthing, as did our daughter. But after the three years we were struggling to remove the tumor, but all the surgeries and tests that she went through, she couldn't hold on any longer."

Kagome looked down at the hands that were resting on her stomach then back at Royaku, "I'm sorry for your loss, it must be hard raising a child on your own."

Royaku nodded and then opened his mouth to speak, "If you don't mind, how did your husband leave you"

Kagome really didn't want to answer his question, but he answered hers so she thought it would be rude if she didn't. "Well I said something to him the night before he left, I didn't mean it, I was just mad at him. But I guess he took it pretty hard. And I thought he got over it when I apologized to him, but he was gone the next morning and didn't return…"

Royaku thought for a moment, "What did you say to him?"

Kagome frowned then looked down, "Well before I was pregnant with his child, I had a daughter," She paused. "But after the first couple weeks she caught a fever and passed on. So I blamed him for letting all that happen to me." She looked up at him, "It's a long story that I'm not willing to share right now."

He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, "I understand."

In a couple minutes of awkward silence Kagome stood up, "Well I'll be going, I'll see you some other time."

SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS

Kagome and her mother sorted out boxed in the middle of the main room. There weren't a lot of boxes that Kagome would think there would be. Most of them were filled with the little stuff. It didn't take long until they got all the belongings out and in place by the end of the night.

Now Kagome was on her own couch looking out of the only window that was in the room. It looked out to the city, much different from Tokyo. Her mother was in the kitchen preparing some soup. After they ate Kagome's mother put the remaining soup in a container and set it on the counter. "Kagome why don't you take this to Royaku, I'm sure he would like some. It would be a nice thing to do," she smiled then walked into the bedroom.

Kagome stood from the table and grabbed the container and went to the room next to hers. _Knock, Knock, Knock._

Royaku answered the door, "Why hello."

"Hi," Kagome said then extended her arms to hand him the soup. "There was left over from what my mother made, I was wondering if you would like it."

Royaku studied the container in her hand and then took and smile, "Thanks, I haven't had a chance to prepare dinner myself. I've been working on my studies."

"Oh you're still in school?" Kagome asked confused. He didn't look like he should be in school still; he was about nineteen or twenty.

Royaku laughed, "Oh no, I'm in college. I'm majoring in history. Once I finish and Nasuki is in school, I plan on becoming a high school teacher."

"Oh I see." Kagome waited for him to say goodbye so she go back to her own room and just be by herself.

"Right now I'm studying about feudal Japan. Quite interesting if I must say," He said and scratched his scruffy chin.

Kagome perked up at the word 'feudal'. She already missed being there, her friends and villagers. "Is there anything I can help you with? History was my best subject."

Royaku opened the door more to allow Kagome in, "Yeah sure! Come on in." After Kagome walked in her went into the kitchen and poured the soup in a light green bowl and placed it on the table with a spoon. "Nasuki, come for dinner." Nasuki ran over and sat on the chair and slurped the soup playfully.

Royaku sat next to Kagome and put the text book on his lap and began to look for something to go over. In a moment of silence he spoke, "It says here that the Shikon No Tama, which a jewel with power amongst the demons was shattered by a mysterious priestess."

As he was reading Kagome smiled to herself as she brought the images in her head. How that whole journey began and when she first met Inuyasha.

"A half demon and that priestess went alongside together to search for those jewel fragments and make the jewel whole again. Many achievements—" He was cut off by Kagome.

"Does it say anything about the priestess name?" Kagome wanted to know if history was correct.

"Hmmm…" He thought. "It just says that her name was unknown."

Kagome nodded for him to continue his reading. She thought it was ironic how he was talking about her and her life.

"So they continued their search. A powerful demon, known back them as Naraku, held possession of most of the jewel fragments. The half demon and the priestess were joined with a demon slayer and a monk who were also after to kill this Naraku," he paused and turned the page. "As the story went on and many years past, the priestess disappeared and the half demon went away. No one knew where this priestess went, some say that she got killed off by Naraku and others say that she time traveled."

Kagome leaned over to look at the book, curious to know if it says anything about Inuyasha.

"Naraku got the remaining jewel shards, making the jewel whole. For ten days and ten nights, he sent many different demons to many villages and slaughtered most of the people. The skies were purple and the air was filled with miasma," Kagome started biting her nails as she heard what he did. And it was all because of her. How did he get the shards if she had given them to Sango and Miroku? Unless… "Wait what happened to San—I mean the demon slayer and monk?"

Royaku scanned through the papers and then answered, "It said that they were killed in a major battle to protect the shards." Kagome put a hand over her mouth and tears streamed down her face. Royaku didn't notice and continued to read, "But after the ten days and ten nights the half breed went to avenge all the people that died. He defeated Naraku and retrieved the jewel." He stopped and looked at Kagome. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Kagome just whipped her tears and looked at him, "Please don't stop, I would like to know more." She said impatiently.

Royaku turned back to his book and looked for the spot her left off at, "The half demon reached the bodies of the demon slayer and the monk and with the Skikon No Tama, and he used it to bring them back," Kagome froze. "And that's the end."

Kagome looked at him with hasty eyes, "No it can't be! what happened to the half demon?"

Royaku looked at her as if she was insane; it was just a story from the past, why was she crying? "Um… it says that in this ledged that the half demon and the priestess were lovers, and when he disappeared she disappeared as well, and when he came back to defeat Naraku, he went to look for the priestess but no one knew where the demon or the priestess disappeared to." He put the text book on the floor and put a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "Why are you crying?"

Kagome looked down at the book, "it just… reminded me of my husband," she lied the stood up, "I better go, it's getting late. Sorry," and before he can reply to her she was already out the door.

"Mama! Mama!" Kagome called when she got to her room. Kagome's mother stood up from the chair she was sitting at. But before she could ask what was wrong, Kagome hugged her and wept. "Mama it's awful! Because of me my friends were killed and Inuyasha disappeared. I don't know what to do! It's all my fault!"

Kagome's mother put a hand on her head, "Maybe you should get some rest Kagome."

Kagome pulled away from her mother and stopped crying. She suddenly became angry, "do you not understand? I killed them? I have to do something."

Kagome's mother looked at her as if she was insane also, "Kagome…"

Kagome turned away from her mother and walked over to the table to grab her purse. "I'm going to prevent this and don't try to stop me," she said is a stern and shaky voice, and then turned to walk out the door.

To Be Continued…

**Author's Note: Oh geez, sorry guys!!!!!!!! I hope you aren't mad at me for not updating. It's been hard on my lately to do this, but I did it anyways for you. Anyways I hope you like it. I had a different plan of what was going to happen, but I changed it. Someone asked me if there was a plot to this story and I said there wasn't one, well now there is. So I used this plan. Well I'll update hopefully soon. Next chapter is going to be just Inuyasha. So yeah….**

**-Katai**


	50. The Demon With Sapphire Eyes

**Chapter 50: The Demon With Sapphire Eyes**

At the top of the peak of Mount Fuji, there was complete silence. Inuyasha pierced the ground with tetsaiga and cracked his fingers, cracking his neck, and taking a deep breath in. He picked up his sword and placed it over his shoulder, "Alright Daski, come out and face me, I have other things to do than to sit around waiting for you."

After a while of silence the mountain began the rumble. From the other side of the peak a demon, large as an elephant, came into sight. This demon had broad shoulders, clothing mad out of woven grass, and a staff with a pearl as big as a basketball held up on top. His eyes were covered by his black thick hair, and his smile was evil.

When Daski came to the top of the peak, a few feet away from Inuyasha, he spoke "What have you come for?" His dark voice was hard.

Inuyasha gripped his tetsaiga and replied, "I've come to battle you for your elements."

Daski smiled even wider and put his staff in front of him in fighting stance, telling Inuyasha to go for it.

Inuyasha smirked and put the tetsaiga in from of him and the wind started to swirl around the large sword. "WINDSCAR" Inuyasha shouted and thrust his sword towards the demon and watched it hit him. Daski did nothing to block it; it just hit him and bounced off of him. He laughed, "No weapon can defeat me, my friend."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, "since when was I your friend?" He pierced the ground again with the tetsaiga and stepped forward. He cut himself with his claws "BLADES OF BLOOD". This time Daski blocked it with his staff. His feet slid on the ground almost knocking him down.

This large demon was weak; Inuyasha didn't even think he had any power, let alone fight. Inuyasha looked at him and smirked again and this time showing his fangs. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER". He yelled as he cut up the demons staff as he tried to defend himself.

The demon fell top heavy and threw his arms out, Inuyasha grabbed his sword and put one foot on the demons belled and pointed the sword in front of his face. "I don't have time for this, I have to be somewhere. If you don't do what I say I'll kill you." Inuyasha's mood changed, he was more determined and desperate.

The demon laughed, this surprised Inuyasha. It wasn't an evil laugh this time, it was a joking laugh. "I may be the demon of all elements but I lost my skill in battling when I fought a demon long ago. You're the first person to come around here wanting the power of elements in 109 years," he paused and moved his hand to push the sword away and sat up. "I'm not the fighter I was then. What do you plan on using the elements for?"

Inuyasha put his sword over his shoulder and replied, "I defeat the demon Naraku and to protect my mate."

"Well, if it's to defeat Naraku, then I'd be happy to give it to you. That damn demon has been polluting the air with his miasma it's smothering me. If I hadn't lost my fighting skill, I would have taken him out long ago." He moved his hair out of his face and reviled his eyes. One eye was missing and another eye was a blue sapphire rock. "These are my eyes. The demon that defeated me long ago won my right eye, now you will receive me left." He pulled out the rock and handed it over to Inuyasha. "I'm too old to protect these any longer. Being 6,010 years old is too old for a demon in solitude."

Inuyasha took the gem and gripped in his hand, "Thanks a lot."

"To use the power, you must swallow it. It may not come into effect until 42 hours," he got to his feet and picked his staff up. Unable to see he used the staff to guide him down the mountain, "Farewell."

Inuyasha swallowed the rock and put away the tetsaiga. He stood there for a moment thinking of what to do next. _'Kagome. I'll go to Totosei's and tell him I'm finished, and go back to Kagome. Hold on Kagome, I'm coming."_

To Be Continued…

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, been busy. Anyways, gee this story is really long; I need to end it soon. But don't worry, I'll write another story that's better. I just need to think what it would be about. Haha. Anyways I wanna get lots of reviews. =]**

**-Katai**


	51. The Return

**Chapter 51: The Return**

**Dedicated to my friend Kelsey House. =]**

Kagome took a train back to Tokyo, her ankles hurt, she was hungry, and the baby was kicking all through the train ride. She looked out the window and all she could think about was how horrible she had been to leave. _'They died and it's all my fault. I was stupid; I didn't know what I wanted. Oh Kami, please let me not be too late.'_

A woman with a food cart passed by Kagome's isle plenty of times to see if she was hungry. Although she was hungry, he had no money to pay for it.

It took a whole day to reach the station to Tokyo. It was about three miles away from the shrine. She didn't want to walk, she just wanted to eat something but she had to hurry. Her friend's lives depend on her.

She walked as fast as she could, holding her stomach as she walked, trying not to disturb her child. As she past the people on the road they stared at her like she was growing another leg. Was it that strange for a pregnant girl to be running down the street crying?

After a while she reached to bottom of the stairs to the shrine. She looked up to the top and took a deep breath in and began to climb them. Her heart was pounding, her breathing was unsteady, and her legs were about to give out. All she could hear is her breathing and her heart pounding, everything thing around her had no movement, no sound to distract her.

By the time she got to the top she looked at the house, all the lights were off. She then looked to the shrine and walked over there. She opened the doors and there it was. The well.

The well was boarded up and sealed with sutras. She noticed a hammer on the floor by the well and picked it up and started ripping out the nails that were holding the wood planks tightly together. Her hands were red with splinters as she tried to open the well.

The baby was kicking harder and harder with massive strength that made her bend over in pain. "Please, please not now, be good and wait. I'm sorry I can't do anything right now, just please…" She cried as she rubbed her stomach.

The boards finally came open and she climbed down the ladder that was in there. She jumped to the floor, expecting to travel through time. She fell. There was no purple light. There was no floating in space. It was a hard ground with cement walls. "What? What happened?" She cried. "Oh... The jewels…"

She sat there, not knowing what to do next. She started crying even more and dug. "Sango! Miroku! Shippo! Anyone!" She dug even deeper then realized there was no way to get through. She was never going back. Her friends would die, and she'll never see Inuyasha again.

She cried even louder and dug her fingers in the dirt. Just then she was floating in the purple sky. She reached the other side of the well.

She looked up at the starry sky above the well. She pulled herself up from the well trying not the hurt her child. She reached the ground, the green, wet ground. She looked over in the direction where the village was. _'Naraku hasn't arrived, I still have time to warn everyone.' _

SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS

"It's been two weeks and she's still not back. Maybe she was being serious…" Shippo looked at the fire sulking.

"Inuyasha said he'd be back," Miroku replied. "Maybe something happened to him as well."

Kaede was in the corner of the hut, separating herbs and medicines into separate piles listening into their conversation. She missed Kagome. She was like her sister, not like Kikyo, but like a sister she never had.

Sango didn't say anything; she didn't want to talk about Kagome. That's all they've been talking about for two weeks, and every time they talked about her, the room was filled with sadness.

Kirara was lying in Sango's lap. All the sudden she sat up and stared at the door, "What is it Kirara?" Sango asked looking at her feline friend.

The bamboo mat that hung on the door whipped open and Kagome flung herself in and stood in front of the door out of breath. The room was silent except for Kagome's breathing. Everyone was shocked like they've seen a ghost. Was it really her? Or were they just imagining it?

"Ka-Kaogme?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked at Sango and dropped to her knees, hugging her. "I'm so sorry! I had to come back to help you! It was all my fault, I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you guys! Please, please don't go!" Kagome sobbed into Sango's shoulder.

Sango looked at Miroku and smiled with tears streaming down her voice, she put a hand on her head, "It's alright Kagome, we're right here."

Kagome pulled away and looked at everyone in the room, "Naraku is coming soon, he's going to get the remaining jewel fragments," She stood up to look out the door then turned back to everyone in the room. "We need to… get…" Kagome gripped the door for support.

"Are you alright Kagome? What's wrong?" Miroku stood up to hold her arm.

"I'm fine… I'm so tired… Hungry," She closed her eyes and leaned on Miroku then went unconscious.

"Come, lay her right here. She'll be fine," Kaede turned to Shippp, "Can ye go fetch some water?"

"Yeah sure!" Shippo frantically ran to pick up the bucket and ran out the door with no time to lose.

"What's wrong with her Kaede?" Sango sat right next to Kagome's limp body.

"She looks to be exhausted. Her ankles are badly swollen also. And by the look of the paleness of her face, she hasn't eaten in a while," Kaede said as she massaged Kagome's ankles to lessen the swelling.

Shippo walked into the room with a bucket of water and placed it by Kaede's side. Kaede put a cloth in the water and squeezed the water out then put it on her forehead. Kagome mumbled the word "I'm sorry" a lot in her sleep.

"What was she saying about all the Naraku stuff? What did she mean?" Miroku asked.

Sango looked away from Kagome and looked at Miroku, "I have no clue…"

SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS

Naraku sat in the darkness of his hidden castle up in the mountains. "That damn Yoru. He ruined my whole plan…" Naraku grunted. "Well I guess it's time to finish that retched girl off and her friends to retrieve the rest of the shards to make the Skikon No Tama whole again."

Naraku laughed evilly and stood up. "Kagura, come here," He commanded.

Kagura entered the room and knelt down before him, "Yes Naraku?"

Naraku smiled. "We're going to get the rest of the jewel shards. Prepare yourself."

To Be Continued…

**Author's Note: Yay! Two chapters in one day! Aren't you lucky. Anyways, I probably won't update in a while. =/ I wish I could but I don't know yet. I'll try. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. Next chapter will be… Actually I'm not gonna tell you. You'll have to just find out when I update, sorry. ;P**

**-Katai**


	52. The Begining of the Great Battle

**Chapter 52: The Beginning of the Great Battle **

The air was filled with thick purple fog that poured over the country like the heavy rains of the great flood. Inuyasha lifted his nose up in the air then pulled his sleeve over his face. _'Naraku…' _He thought disgustingly. "That bastard, what is he getting himself into now?"

SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS

She could feel a cold, wet moisture pressing down on her forehead lightly. Kagome regained consciousness and opened her eyes and saw Sango above her holding a damp cloth. "Kagome, what happened? Are you alright?"

Kagome sat up and Sango embraced her as if Kagome was going to storm out again. "Sango…" Kagome put her hand on top of Sango's head. "I missed you so much. I'm sorry; I was out of my mind for leaving."

Sango lifted up her head, "I thought you were never coming back, you were gone for what seemed like forever!"

Miroku walked through the door without noticing Kagome was awake, "Sango, prepare yourself, the sky is filled with miasma…"

Shippo walked in carrying Kirara. He was pale as a ghost with dark circles under his eyes, "It's really bad…" He was barely able to make out those words.

"Oh Kami! Sango, Miroku! Naraku!" Kagome yelled in panic.

Miroku looked at Kagome, "What about Naraku?"

Kagome stood up and walked over to the door and pulled the straw mat out of the way so she could look outside. She felt the mass amount of jewel shards coming closer towards where she was at. Naraku was not far away.

She dropped the mat and backed up slowly and turned around to look at her friends. "Where's Kedea? I want her to here as well."

"She's out tending to a villager at the moment; I don't know when she's coming back…" Miroku responded. "What's going on?"

Kagome sighed, "While I was in my time I was reading a book about the past, which is now. It said that a powerful demon by the name of Naraku would retrieve all of the shards and use the jewel to dominate the Southern lands of Japan. Killing us all…" Kagome finished with a frightening look on her face.

The room was silent.

Kagome looked down, "I don't know how we are to defeat him… but I knew I wasn't going to let you guys die alone."

"Kagome, why would you—" Sango began.

"Don't ask me why, Sango. I know what I had to do. This is part of my fault as well. Maybe with me being here I can change history…"

Miroku looked at Kagome's stomach, "Kagome, how are you going to fight?"

Kagome bit her lip, "Don't be concerned with me, I'll be fine, I assure you."

SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS

"Totosei!" Inuyasha yelled as he walked into the cave where Totosei resides.

"Inuyasha," Totosei had a stern look on his face. "Naraku is heading South… Towards your village. Do you think…"

Inuyasha didn't say anything; he quickly ran out the entrance of the cave and made his way back to where his friends would be. He knew exactly what Naraku was planning on doing. The problem was… It would take him more than a few days to get there.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha yelled as her sprinted across the land, not letting any obstacle get in his way. He wasn't going to let Naraku destroy the things he loved most. His friends. Kagome. His child…

SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS

Naraku gazed below him as he hovered over the village where he sensed the remaining jewels. He smirked, and without looking at Kagura he said, "Go get me the girl." And without hesitation Kagura flew down to the village. Nakaru stayed positioned, as if he made a throne out of the clouds from his miasma.

Kagura positioned herself on the hard ground outside the hut Kagome was in.

SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS

Kagome froze and opened her eyes wide. "He's here…"

**To be Continued…**

**Author's Note: Sorry guys! My computer has a freaking virus and wont let me do anything on it! I found a way to use my Word Document so I can update. I wish I would have figured it out sooner! I lost my idea for the story so now I'm stuck writing stuff from the top of my head, which sucks! I feel like I lost my ability to write! But I'll try and make it better. I'm kind of getting sick of this story. It's soooooo old! Haha, but I'm going to finish this one soon, hopefully the next chapter will be the last. I'll try and make it as long as possible. But sorry this chapter was so short and sucky. Like I said, I forgot what I was going to write about!**


	53. Tricks

**Chapter 53: Tricks**

Kagome backed away from the door and grabbed her bow and arrows. Sango and Miroku both took on their battle positions while Shippo took Kirara and hid under a bucket.

Kagura put her hand with her fan through the door first before entering. "Hold your fire!" She hissed then walked in cautiously. "Look, I'm not here to battle you. I want Naraku dead just as much as you do. I want my freedom. I was ordered to come and get you," She looked over at Kagome. "Naraku is coming to get the rest—"

"I know," Kagome cut her off. "I know how it ends as well and I won't let Naraku get his way."

Kagura set a barrier around the hut they were in to keep Naraku from disrupting them, "Inuyasha, where is he?"

Miroku lowered his staff, "He went to go retrieve something, I don't know what exactly it is, but it has something to do with his power."

Kagome's expression changed from determined to alarmed, "How long ago did Naraku leave to come here?"

"About seven days ago, why?" Kagura replied. "Naraku went from village to village on our way here, collecting his enjoyment on watching the people being tortured."

Kagome sat down ignoring the child's hard kicking in her stomach. _'That means there's three days left until the battle is over…. What's going to happen?'_

"Kagome, there's something you're not telling us, what is it?" Miroku persisted.

"What are you talking about, Monk?" Kagura hastened to say.

Kagome looked up at Miroku with tears in her eyes, "I don't know what's going to happen. There's only five days left until it's all over, I don't know where to begin…"

The kicking began to get worse before she noticed a liquid forming below her and a sharp pain coming from her stomach. "Sango…" Kagome barely said.

"What is it?" Sango rushed to Kagome's side.

"I think… this is the wrong time for this… but either way… this baby is coming… whether we're ready… or not." Kagome said between breaths.

"Shit!" Kagura cursed. "If we don't think of something quick, we're all going to die. Naraku isn't going to wait for a long period of time!"

"Wait…" Miroku said with a focused expression as everyone looked up at him.

SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS

Naraku placed his jaw on top of his fist as he sat down on his throne in the sky, watching his demon minions scramble on the ground, feeding off of the human life. His attention was caught when he saw Kagura's barrier fall down. Minutes later he saw his reincarnation walk out of the hurt with the bloated girl in her grasp. She sprung out her giant feather and flew up towards Naraku. "I got the girl," Kagura showed him her capture.

Naraku smirked again, "Good now hand her over."

Kagura bit her lower lip and handed her over to him, "what are you planning to do with her?" She asked.

This time Naraku laughed, "I'm going to have some fun while I kill her. I want you stay here and finish the rest of the village off and collect the jewel shards, this girl obviously doesn't have them." And with that he left with Kagome.

Kagura quickly went back to the hut. "Alright he's gone. We should hurry, we don't want him to kill your friend," She paused. "Monk, come with me and kill off the demons."

Miroku stood on his feet and left the room with Kagura.

"Do you think… Shippo will be alright…?" Kagome breathed in and out as she made out the words?

"Shippo will be fine, let's just hope he'll decoy long enough as planned," Sango said as she tried to help her friend. She's never delivered a baby before, especially not a demon's baby.

The pain was unbearable. Worse than with Emi. This pain was unbelievably hard to coop with. At least with Emi she was human and she had the epidural at the hospital. Kagome could feel her child rip through her stomach, wanting to get out. There was blood everywhere; so much blood Sango didn't know what to do. She scrambled to her feet and ran out the hut, she saw Kaede running as fast as she could for an old woman, up the hill to get to the hut.

"Kaede!" Sango yelled and ran to her side to help her. "Kedea, I don't know what to do. She's in so much pain!"

"It's going to be alright child," She said as they both walked into the hut.

Kaede quickly shuffled to Kagome's side. "Kagome, can you hear me?"

Kagome nodded and gritted her teeth and squinted her eyes, her breathing was unsteady.

"Kagome, I need ye to take deep breaths and the push on every tenth breath. Count ye breathing."

The labor went on for four hours… Four, long, painful hours that Kagome had to endure for her strong, healthy baby boy.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: Almost done!**


	54. Shikaku

**Chapter 54: Shikaku**

Inuyasha's pace began to slow down; the thickness of Naraku's miasma was over whelming to him. He had a feeling this whole sudden appearance of Naraku was to do with Kagome and the thought of that made his muscles tighten and jaw clench.

Inuyasha was almost the village. If he hurried even more he'd make it there in a half a day.

SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS

'_What happened? I can't see anything. Am I dead?... No… I can feel my heart beating.' _

"WHAA WHAA WHAAAA!" A baby's voice was crying close by.

'_A baby? Is it my baby? I can't feel my stomach, I can't move… Why can't I move? Why do I feel so numb? Sango! Sango! _No Answer. _She can't hear me…'_

'_I feel as though I'm stuck in darkness… Not able to see anything. Feel anything. Move. Talk. The only thing I can feel is my heart slowly beating. And the only thing I can hear is my child. Is it okay? Is it hurt? Why is it crying?' _

SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS

"Keade, what do we do? Kagome isn't responding to anything!" Sango franticly yelled as she tried shaking her friend to open her eyes. "Kagome! Kagome! Open your eyes Kagome.! Can you hear me?"

Keade was standing above then cleaning the baby off and wrapped him into a blanket then she placed the child in a pile of cloth to keep it cushioned. She then hurried over to Kagome and cleaned the blood from around her. "I don't know what is wrong with her. It doesn't look like she bled a whole lot," Keade said and felt Kagome's pulse on her wrist. A couple moments later Keade put Kagome's hand down by her side, "He pulse is a little slower than normal but she seems fine. Maybe she's in a deep sleep."

Right then the baby started crying. Sango picked up the child and started rocking him back and forth. He looked more like Inuyasha at the most. His head was white with silver stands of hair, but his skin was pink like Kagome's. His eyes weren't open yet; Sango wondered what color his eyes were.

Sango walked outside to see what was happening with all the demons. The tension seemed to be calmer around the village.

She saw Miroku and Kagura walking back up the hill where she was standing. Miroku smiled at Sango when he saw the small infant in Sango's arms. "Is Kagome alright?" He asked then cooed at the baby.

Sango remained silent until Miroku looked up at her. "She hasn't woken up. It almost seems as she's asleep, but she doesn't respond to anything."

When Kagura came up the hill to meet with Sango and Miroku, she looked down at the baby boy in Sango's arms and frowned. Ever since she had to babysit Naraku's incarnation (I forgot his name that baby person), she never had a thing for infants. "So what is the plan? Naraku's going to find out sooner or later that we deceived him."

Miroku stood up straight and faced Kagura, "Yeah. We should go after him, you know where his hide out is right?" Kagura nodded. "Then we will leave and defeat him and it will be the last time we see or hear of that bastard."

SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS

Faster and fast Inuyasha ran. He was now in a familiar area and knew exactly where to head to. A few minutes past by and he finally reached the clearing from the forest and out in the open where the village was.

He noticed Sango, Miroku, and Kagura up on the hill where they were. He quickly ran to the spot they were in, "Kagura! What the hell are you doing here? Where's Naraku?" He yelled in a high temper voice.

Then in the silence the baby wailed and cried. Inuyasha turned around slowly to look at Sango, "Uh…" Inuyasha was speechless. He opened his mouth again to talk but he was cut off by Sango.

She handed over the small infant over to Inuyasha, who gently tried to hold him without his claw getting in the way. "She had him not too long ago… Kagome is—"

"I… I…Don't know what to say…" Inuyasha held his son in his arms.

"Inuyasha…" Sango said sternly. He looked up at her with a blank expression. "Kagome's in a deep sleep. She won't wake up. Keade and I tried everything we could to get her to wake up. In terms she's alright but she—" Inuyasha gently handed over the infant to Miroku and jetted over to Keade's hut. He flew into the hut and saw Keade putting cold water onto Kagome's forehead. He put his arm over his face, using his sleeve to cover his nose. The room was filled with Kagome's blood; there was a pile of cloths and rags in the corner of the room.

He ran over to Kagome's side and picked up her hand. She was pale and her body was limp, almost lifeless.

SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS

"_Kagome…" I could hear a familiar, heavenly voice from above me. "Kagome, wake up… Please wake up…" _

"_Yes I'm here…" I tried to speak but my lips wouldn't move._

"_Keade, what's wrong with her? Is she dying?" The voice was persistent._

_I still can't make out whose voice it was. It was so familiar, so heart touching to hear._

"_She's perfectly health. The thing is that I don't understand is that she's unconscious in a way. She can wake up any moment." (_If anyone hasn't guessed yet, she's in a coma. I don't know if they used that term back then or not.)

'_I am awake. I am!' I screamed but once again my lips remained shut._

"_Kagome, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was gone for so long. I'm sorry I didn't tell you where or what I was doing. I'm so sorry…" _

_That voice… I know who it is. The sweet sweet voice… Oh Kami, if only I can see him. Let me feel the roughness of his hands and the softness of his cheeks. To see that face of his that I love so much. Oh Kami, if only I can see him one last time…_

'_Inuyasha…' I tried saying one more time._

SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was gone for so long. I'm sorry I didn't tell you where or what I was doing. I'm so sorry…" He kissed her hand and closed his eyes.

"Inuyasha…" a faint whisper said.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. Her eyes slowly opened.

It was blurry at first. She saw the light, and then saw someone in red sitting next to her. She blinked her eyes until her vision was perfectly clear. "Kagome… You're alright. I'm so sorry…" Inuyasha said.

"I know. I heard you," She lifted herself to sit up, Inuyasha helped her. She gave Inuyasha a tight romantic hug then he kissed her passionately. At that moment Sango and Miroku walked in.

"Kagome you're awake!" Sango ran over to her and gave her a hug. "I thought you were going to die!"

Miroku walked over and knelt down to hand her son to her, "It's a boy."

Kagome took the infant and began to cry. The baby opened his eyes slightly. Squinting for like it. You can make out that he had chocolate brown eyes, just like Kagome. "Shikaku…" Kagome said and kissed his forehead. Shikaku was his name.

Inuyasha looked around the room, "Speaking oh kids, where's Shippo?"

"Oh! We need to leave!" Sango yelled. "He isn't going to hold out for long. Inuyasha gave her a questioning look. "Naraku showed up to get Kagome. Kagura is on our side to help defeat him. Right at that moment when Naraku wanted Kagome, she went into labor. Shippo volunteered to shape shift into Kagome and trick him into thinking it was her. We need to hurry before Naraku does anything to Shippo."

Inuyasha grunted. He didn't like the idea of leaving Kagome again, but he needed to kill Naraku and get Shippo back. He stood up, "Well let's not waste any time, we'll leave right now."

As he was about to walk out the door, Kagome stood up, still holding Shikaku, and followed him. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm coming with you. I'm not letting you go alone," Kagome said persistently. "Besides, I feel perfectly fine surprisingly."

Inuyasha growled then turned his head towards the door. He figured her arrows would be helpful since it almost killed Naraku last time. "You're not taking Shikaku with you," then he walked out the door.

Kagome turned to Keade, "Keade, please watch over him…" Kagome handed Shikaku to the old woman.

"I'll watch over him. Be careful Lady Kagome," Keade held the infant with care and compassion then watched Kagome walk out the door where the others went.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: One more chapter left!!!!!!!!!! Hopefully I'll get it done today! I thought of a really good story to do next. So all my fans on this story need to read the other one I'm making. =D Anyways, I hope you like. I made it a little longer than usual so that's always good. **

**-Katai**


	55. Twilight's Last Breath

**Chapter 55: Twilight's Last Breath**

Shippo sat quietly on the dark cloud Naraku was being carried on in the sky. He fiddled with his fingers. He was surprised Naraku hadn't noticed his disguise but he was more thankful that he hadn't.

Up in the distance where the miasma seemed to thin out, there was a castle. It looked like a normal castle, but Shippo sensed the tainted demonic energy coming from it. Once they got closer, they passed through a barrier and landed on the hard floor.

Naraku faced Shippo and smirked then grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards one of the doors leading into the castle. They passed by several doors until they reached the last one at the end of the hall. Naraku slid open the paper walled door and threw Shippo in the room, "I'll be back in a while." Naraku laughed then shut the door.

Shippo took a deep breath; the miasma wasn't as strong inside than out. He focused on trying not to transform, he never was good at keeping his shape shift form for long. But this time it was a matter for life or death. Good thing his tail was hidden beneath the clothing he was wearing.

It was weird that Shippo transformed into Kagome, especially since she was pregnant. He didn't know how to imitate a pregnant woman. All he knew by experience from watching Kagome was that they were moody and tired all the time, so that's what he had to act as, tired and moody.

'_I hope they hurry. I don't want Naraku to find out. I don't think I can hold out much longer…' _Shippo thought to himself as he waited nervously.

SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS

Inuyasha held Kagome's hand while they were riding on Kirara. Kagome was lying back on Inuyasha with her head on his shoulder. He missed the smell of her hair and the softness of her skin. Though she was covered in the smell of blood and sweet, Inuyasha was happy to know that he was with her again.

Miroku ran on land and Sango rode on Kirara in the front.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with her eyes still closed.

"Hmm?" he replied back.

"Where did you go? Was it me?" Her body was tense.

Inuyasha turned her head to look at her, "It wasn't you, no. I went to gain strength and power. I'm stronger than I ever was before, and I know for a fact, I'm going to take down Naraku tonight. Make sure he doesn't get the jewel shards."

Kagome kissed him then looked down at the small bottle that hung around her neck, "What will you do with the jewel once it's whole? Are you still going to use it to become a full demon?"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and continued on listening to their conversation. Inuyasha signed and looked up, "No I don't think I am. You made me realize that even though I'm a half demon, I'm still strong."

Kagome smiled, "So what are we going to do with it then?"

"We'll figure it out when the time comes."

Up ahead they saw the castle, Inuyasha got off of Kirara and stood next to Miroku, "Looks like a strong barrier…" Miroku said and tapped his staff on the bubble object.

"Feh, a barrier is a barrier. I can take it down like it was made of paper," Inuyasha smirked and pulled out his sword. With one slice he managed to break through the barrier. He threw his sword over his shoulder then turned around to face his friends, waiting for a compliment.

"Wow," Sango said as if it wasn't anything new to her and Kagome laughed at Sango's response.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted then pouted.

Miroku began to walk forward, "Well lets go, we can't waste any more time."

SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS

Naraku opened the paper walled door leading himself into the room where he left Shippo. "Finally, I have waited for this day to come for so long." He snickered as he got closer to Shippo.

Shippo remained on the ground, stiff as a board, not knowing what to do. But as if Naraku hadn't even moved an inch, his face was close to his, staring into his eyes.

Shippo pulled back and tried to make a quick get-away. But Naraku cornered him in the room, "Why are you in a hurry, Kagome?" He said darkly.

At this point, Shippo let his fear take over him and couldn't hold up his appearance any longer, and so he changed back into the fox demon that Naraku quickly recognized. Naraku gritted his teeth, "You idiot! How did I fail to see this?" He flared with rage.

Just ask Naraku was about to stab Shippo, who was hunched over in the corner of the room, Inuyasha kicked down the door and swiped his sword causing the Wind Scar to fly over Naraku.

Naraku's left side of him was cut off but he laughed and reshaped himself out of other demon parts. "Inuyasha, you know better not to test with my patience…" Naraku said slyly.

"Feh. I'm not about to let you do any more of your damn nonsense to this world," Inuyasha put his sword in from of him ready for battle. But before Naraku could respond to him, Inuyasha was behind him and stabbed Naraku in the back then his whole body turned into stone.

"Wow, Inuyasha where did you learn that?" Miroku awed.

"Heh. This is one of the new techniques I gained from when I was in training." He walked over to where Kagome was standing. She stood there still as if she was frozen, unable to move.

'_No… Please, just a little while longer. I need to finish my business. Please oh Kami, please…'_

With a gasp of air, Kagome looked around to find everyone looking at her as if she grew a leg in the middle of her forehead. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes?" she replied the walked over to look at the stoned Naraku.

"It was as if you blacked out for a moment," Sango said.

Kagome continued to look at Naraku. Something about him looked like he wasn't dead yet. The right wasn't over. She reached over to touch his chest. She sensed the remaining Jewel shards where his heart was supposed to be and she put her hand and the area around his chest began to melt as she reached in and grabbed the jewel shards.

As she pulled it out she turned around to face her friends, then she pulled out the small bottle hanging from her neck and poured the jewel into her palm. Then finally, after all the suffering, and all the waiting, she forged the shards into the jewel. And the jewel was now complete.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who was a few feet away from her. Then she looked up at Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. And she smiled with the brightest look in her eye and then a blood shot scream broke her smile.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he leapt forward at her.

Kagome turned around abruptly and before she can move out of the way Naraku stabbed her in the stomach. She dropped to the floor and dropped the jewel.

Inuyasha used every ounce of this strength to slice Naraku in half. His body burst into dust and scattered on the floor and all around them.

Inuyasha ran over to Kagome's side and listed her to have her sit up, "Kagome! Can you hear me?"

Kagome opened her eyes, to Inuyasha's surprise, there was no wound and there was no blood, "The jewel!" Kagome said and got to her hands and knees to look for it. "I can't even sense it!"

"What?" Sango said, "Kagome… You just got stabbed…"

Kagome looked up, "He missed…" She lied.

"But we saw his stab you," Miroku cut in. But before he said anything else he looked at his right hand. The wind tunnel was gone. Naraku was officially dead. "My wind tunnel. It's disappeared!" Miroku smiled.

Inuyasha didn't listen to Miroku's remark; he just sat there watching Kagome. Something was wrong with her, he could smell it. It was almost as if she was dead, but she was alive.

"I can't find it! I can't sense it!" Kagome yelled as she scrambled on the floor. Kagome began to cry she dug her fingers into the floorboards, her fingernails bleeding.

Inuyasha grabbed her wrists then pulled her to look at him, "Kagome, what are you doing?" He asked strictly, worry written all over her face.

"I can't find the jewel!" she shouted, the tears swelling up in her eyes.

Inuyasha looked at Sango and Miroku, "Can you guys stay here and look for the jewel? She needs to go back and rest. I'm glad we were able to defeat that bastard, but right now…" He looked at Kagome, "I need to take care of her." He then scooped her up and walked out of the room.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other puzzled. "What just happened?" Sango asked confused.

Miroku shrugged his shoulders then began looking on the floor.

SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS

Inuyasha ran with Kagome in his arms. She wept the whole way to the village. He was glad that Naraku is now dead and that he took him out easily, but he was more worried about Kagome. He couldn't figure out why she was acting so strange.

Kagome buried her face deeper into his robe. She didn't want to say anything that would make Inuyasha worry even more. She knew tonight was the last night to be with Inuyasha, her friends, her son… She made a deal with Kami, and there was no way out of it now. The Jewel was gone for good, there will be no more evil coming from it again.

Kagome planned to search franticly for the Jewel, to distract her friends and Inuyasha from the attack Naraku made. The Jewel is now back where it belongs. Back inside of Kagome. And it will stay there, until her body is burned, just like Kikiyou.

They reached Kaede's hut and went inside. Kagome first san over to her baby, picked him up, and held him close to her chest. Then she looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha… I need to talk to you, outside.

Inuyasha nodded and followed Kagome outside. She walked up to where Emi was buried and sat down, still holding Shikaku, letting him suck on her finger. He sat down next to her and smiled, but when Kagome didn't smile back, he frowned and put a hand on her shoulder. "Inuyasha," she said with no emotion. "I want you to burry my ashes next to Emi…"

This caught Inuyasha way off guard. What was she talking about? They were supposed to live happily ever after with their son, their friends, worry free from Naraku. When he opened his mouth to say something, Kagome quickly put her finger against his lips. "Inuyasha… I'm going to die… I prayed to Kami to see you again, and he let me, and I gave my life to see you one last time—"

"Kagome, what are you talking about?" Inuyasha said angrily.

Kagome coughed and took in a deep breath, "The jewel is gone, it will be gone once I am gone," she took another breath in. "Inuyasha… I'm already supposed to be dead…" She began to cry, "I wish it wasn't so but… but… it was to provide life to our son…" She handed the small infant to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha took the child and held him the pulled Kagome into a deep embrace. "Kagome… I don't understand. Why? Don't leave, please?" He began to cry. The first he's even cried in front of Kagome.

Kagome kissed his neck while still hugging him, "Inuyasha… I… I… Love you…" She said as the last tear dropped from her eye. She took one more breath for air before the light in her eyes slowly died out. And on the twilight's dim light, Kagome's body fell limp.

"WHAA WHAA WHAA!" Shikaku cried into Inuyasha's robe.

Inuyasha still held on to Kagome not wanting to be bothered, to be talked to. The love of his life fell under the same fate as his mother did…

**THE END**

**Author's Note: Sooo yeah, I officially suck at writing. I just want this freaking story to be over with! Haha I finished though, YES! But there's going to be one more chapter that I'm going to write. It's just going to be the Epilogue. But the next story I'm going to write will be SO MUCH BETTER. You'll see. Well if you read it… **

**-Katai**


	56. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_3 years later…_

"Inuyasha, would like some tea, or how about some ramen?" A kind, soft voice spoke from over the table.

Inuyasha looked over at the women, the women who look similar to Kagome. "Yeah, thanks."

Ms. Higarashi walked over the counters to prepare the food. It's been nearly 3 years since Kagome's death. For some reason the well hadn't closed up, and Inuyasha could still travel to both worlds. He missed Kagome, every time he looked at Shikaku he would see Kagome's smile and his chocolate brown eyes were just like hers. He wished he could bring her back. He even sucked up his pride to ask Sesshomaru for his Tensega to bring her back, but he just merely smirked and made it clear that it was a no. He even asked Totosei to forge another sword the same, but he stated it was impossible.

Inuyasha looked out the window from where he was sitting; Sota was outside playing with Shikaku. Inuyasha gave him a wooden sword for his birthday and the boy never puts it down. He says he wants to be just like his daddy. Shikaku kept hitting Sota with it repeatedly saying that he was a bad demon. Inuyasha smirked but then frowned at his loss. If only Kagome could see.

"I'm glad you came by," Kagome's mother said as she placed a bowl of ramen in front of him and a cup of tea next to the bowl. "It's nice seeing the two of you. I'm sure Kagome would be proud of her boys."

After there was no hope in bringing her back and her soul was already gone, her body was burned and her ashes were buried next to her daughter. Even though she was buried in the feudal era, Kagome's family put up a head stone and put flowers on her grave every day next to the sacred tree.

After a few bites of his ramen he replied, "Yeah, she would be."

Kagome's mother sighed and looked at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, it wasn't your fault. You don't need to be beating yourself up over it. I knew deep down in my heart this was going to happen. I could have stopped her from going back to your world, but I knew it made her happy. She risked her life for you. You should be happy that she got to live her live with you than not at all. Maybe one day all of you would be reunited."

Inuyasha just nodded. He knew Kagome risked her life for him. She could have quit, but she didn't.

Right then the door bell rang. "I think that may be Kagome's friends. They come by every now and then to visit Kagome. There's a hat in the closet right there if you wanna grab one." Ms. Higarashi walked through the other room. Gramps had told her friends that Kagome died in her sleep, something about a skip in her heart beat that made her heart collapse.

Inuyasha got up to get a hat over in the closet; the same one that he always wore in the past. "Daddy Daddy!" Shikaku came running though the door. Inuyasha picked him up and walked over to sit on the chair he was sitting at. Shikaku looked around, "Where gramma go?" He asked. His hair was silver like Inuyasha's, but short and simple so it was more modern when he came over to Kagome's world, he wouldn't get picked on. His cheeks were rosy, just like Kagome's. Although he had fangs and claws, they were hardly noticeable. And for the night of no moon, he turned full human on that night as well, giving him raven black hair and no fangs and claws.

Ms. Higarashi came back in with three women behind her. "Girls, this is Inuyasha if you haven't remembered."

"Oh yes! Inuyasha! I remember you from that one time in Kagome's room," Eri laughed. "So I heard you were Kagome's husband.

"Er.. sorta," Inuyasha laughed and scratched his chin.

"Aw how cute, who's he?" Yuka bent down to look closer at the little boy in Inuyasha's lap.

"Oh, how rude of me, I don't know if you knew. This is Kagome and Inuyasha's son, Shikaku." Ms. Higarashi clapped her hands and smiled.

"Son?!" Yuka nearly yelled. "I didn't know she had a son! How come she didn't tell us?"

Shikaku buried his face in Inuyasha shirt. He was a bit shy around people because this world and his world were two different things. It was going to take a lot of time for him to get used to. "Shikaku, these are your mommy's friends." Ms. Higarashi said trying to get him to not be so shy.

He lifted his head from Inuyasha's chest, "But I tought Sango and Miroku was Mommy's friend?"

"They are Shikaku, but these are her other friends, from this," Inuyasha paused trying to think of a word that he would understand without saying world or future. "from this area."

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi laughed. "Well it was nice seeing you again, we got to leave soon though. We were in your area and thought we'd stop by," Ayumi said as the walk towards the back door.

SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS

It was night time when Inuyasha and Shikaku came back to the feudal era. They stopped at the place Emi and Kagome were buried to pay their respect. "Daddy? Why is mommy in the ground wif my sister?"

Inuyasha sighed, "She isn't necessarily in the ground. Her body is but she's actually with you and me. Right here," Inuyasha pointed to Shikaku's chest.

"My tummy?"

Inuyasha laughed, "No, you're heart."

"Oh… Why is she in there?"

"So she can always be with you," Inuyasha turned around. "Come on, we should get back, it's time for bed."

Sango and Miroku ended up getting married last year and built a fairly large hut in the outskirts of the village. They even added an extra room for Inuyasha and Shikoku, Shippo too of course, he stayed with Inuyasha. Sango was now expecting which she thinks is a girl.

Inuyasha walked through the hut to see Sango, Shippo, and Miroku eating a stew around the small fire. "Welcome back, did you have a good time over there?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing new." He then walked into his room to put Shikaku down for bed. He was already asleep in Inuyasha arms so it wasn't going to be hard to get him to fall asleep.

When he came back out to the open room where the rest of his friends were, he sat down and grabbed a bowl of stew. Inuyasha was full of regret. He wished he could bring back Kagome, but he knew he couldn't. It was done and over with. But in a way he did know that she was in his heart. The memories and the love they shared for each other. It was all there. And then he realized something right then. That although she's gone, the person that she was, was already with him.


End file.
